Venom of a Snake
by LivingInAFantasy00
Summary: Audrey Parker is in her Fifth Year at Hogwarts, determined Slytherin Quidditch Captain who struggles to prove her status on a male dominated team. Her one goal this year is to win The Quidditch Cup but sadly their is one thing that stands in her way.
1. Rivalry adds much to the charm

**Venom of a Snake**

_**Rivalry adds much to the charms of one's conquests**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit off anything that is the Harry Potter universe created by the amazing J.K Rowling._

* * *

Oliver Wood. If only there was one word to sum him up.

Oliver _bloody_ Wood. The conceited, arrogant, prat of a captain the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I could write a never ending essay on why not to like him.

Number one reason: We're rivals, enemies. As Slytherin Quidditch Captain it's only essential to have the opposing Quidditch Captain (and Gryffindor of all Houses) as your arch nemesis.

I know what you're thinking when you hear Slytherin Qudditch team: Stinging cheats, deceiving scammers, flimflamming liars etc. I've heard them all. But it's honestly not like that, well not anymore at least. Last year ago when I was announced as captain I swore to put an end to the players of the team to verify this reputation. I believed that we were better than any other team - with our pure skill and talent - that we didn't need to play dirty. And ever since I've joined the team, not to brag but, that is how we've one The Quidditch Cup four years in a row.

I'm very proud of myself for accomplishing it, Slytherin's aren't all bad, we just have a bad _reputation_. Our known traits are ambition, cunning and determination, the team just needed to learn how to put that to good use. However, _occasionally_ I will admit that a few of my players have used a few crooked tricks during games. But I sure as hell don't let them go unpunished for their actions. My training punishments are so intense and unbearable not many players dare to put themselves at risk like that. Quidditch was an honorable and highly respected sport of mine that I believed didn't need to be corrupted and soiled with cheating, it didn't deserve it.

I remember back in First Year when I first tried out. I failed and the captain at the time said it because I was a First Year, but I later on discovered it was because I was a girl. The next year I tried out they again refused to put me on the team because of my gender. They mocked and taunted me because they thought I'd go crying and run to Snape about the issue. But they obviously forgot who I was, I was a sodding Slytherin for Merlin sake. I was full of determination to get onto that team and after they lost there first match with Ravenclaw put them at risk of losing the Quidditch Cup. They couldn't deny the fact that I was an unbeatable Chaser, so hesitantly they replaced one of the male Chasers with me (who I must say was an absolute joke and disgrace to the team, everyone knew they only put him on in spite of me), then triumphantly we won that year.

Over the years I had finally proved my status and became captain last year. I was proud at the fact I managed to become a captain in a male dominated team, and earned the respect of my peers. Although Marcus Flint wasn't to happy about the decision, I'm surprised he managed to stay on the team with his grades. He didn't become a Fifth Year with me and had to repeat.

I led the team onto the pitch, holding my Nimbus 1700 tightly under my armpit as I tied up my ebony black hair. Marching proudly in my forest green uniform with my name Audrey Parker written on the back. I looked into the sky and saw flickers of scarlet red swoop past. _Gryffindors_, I thought in disgust as we reached the middle of the pitch and spotted none other than the captain himself sweeping down to us. As he landed down and got off his broom I marched right up to him. Perseverance in my sharp, emerald eyes.

"My team's scheduled to use the pitch at this time," I declared bitterly. "Or did your insolent, dimwitted mind forget?" I asked dryly. I knew he was doing this on purpose, Madam Hooch gave us the pitch usage timetable to us at the beginning of the year. Knowing him the militant would have bloody memorized it.

"Well I just thought a team that had an actual chance to win the Cup deserved to practice more, rather than a team who's sure to come last this year," He said cockily.

I couldn't help but snort at his arrogant remark, where did this sudden presumptuous nonsense come from? Gryffindor beating Slytherin, what a load of crud.

"Did you fall off your broom or something?" I chortled. "Forget that for the past four years not only has Slytherin won, but Gryffindor has come last," I began. "Every," I said taking a step forward, "Single," I continued taking another step closer to him. "Year," I smirked folding my arms across my chest arrogantly.

His eyes narrowed closely at me, staring intently. Attempting to stab daggers at me but was repelled with my ego barrier. "Things are about to change around here," He said lowering his tone.

"Finally find yourself a decent Seeker this year?" I presumed but at the same time doubted their capability of winning. Even if they did, it still wouldn't be enough for my team, Terence Higgs was a gifted Seeker. Wood's eyes darted away focusing on the ground as he remained quietly. Frantically looking away to avoid my intimidating stare, looking nervous. Finally the gears in my head processed his mute behavior and my grin grew even bigger.

"You haven't even found a Seeker yet have you?" I gasped in delight. Oh this was just rich. Winning this year was going to be a lot easier then I thought. The rest of my fellow Slytherins sniggered from behind.

"We're working on it," He snapped with willpower burning in his chestnut eyes.

I tutted away, nodding my head from side to side and closing my eyes. "How 'bout a Seeker who doesn't fall their broom every match without even catching the Snitch?" I mocked with the rest of my team cackling.

"Don't you worry because this year I'm going to find the best damn Seeker Hogwarts has ever seen," He said trying to put on a cocky facade. This guy was hopeless when he tried to appear intimidating.

"The only dignified Seeker Gryffindor's ever had was Charlie Weasley. But he's long gone now, good luck trying to find someone who'll fill in his shoes," I scoffed. I had high profound respect for Charlie Weasley - even if he was a Gryffindor - for reasons to be told another day. For now I needed to get my team into practice mode.

"As much as Gryffindor desperately needs the pitch to get themselves up to scratch, I have a _real_ team to attend to," I said in a boatful manner. I turned my head to my team and said, "Practice on play 15 for now before we work on drills."

"But Gryffindor's using the pitch," Lucian Bole, one of my Beaters said dumbfounded.

"Since when do you care if about bunch of Gryffindors?" I scoffed cocking an eyebrow up. "Just get them out of the way," I ordered. "And I don't care how," I added. This made them looking from one another smirking in euphoria, it wasn't often I let them do this.

"With pleasure," Peregrine Derrick, my other Beater smiled maliciously.

The boys all mounted their brooms and bolted up into the air. Thank Merlin they don't fly as slow as their brains. They pushed past all the Gryffindor players nearly knocking them off their brooms. Carelessly bumping them out of their way as they flew around the pitch. The Gryffindors let out protests of the need to be so rude and attempted to fly down to the ground, avoiding my team's harm. I usually didn't like resorting to this type of brutal behavior, but nothing was going to get in our way. It was their own fault, our team was scheduled to practice at this time. The blame was to be put on their imbecile captain.

"Is that cruel approach really necessary?" Wood asked making me return my gaze away from my team.

"I have a job to Wood," I explained sternly as I mounted my broom. "Next time don't forget to take a second glance at the Quidditch schedule. Now if I were you, I'd call my team down from the air before one of them gets hurt," I said as I slowly hovered up into the air.

"Is that a threat?" He said in a deep, serious tone scanning my eyes to see if it was true.

"No, just a warning. You should know better than anybody that nothing stands in my way," I smirked.

He battled his gaze away from my tenacious one and hesitantly called out to his team, "Come on! We'll go over a few plays in the locker rooms!" He announced.

The rest of his team sighed in relief flying down past me to the ground, grateful they no longer had to put up with my team's attitude.

"Good luck. You'll need it," I snickered as I rose up further into the air looking back down at him. "The first match is between Gryffindor and Slytherin," I said and winked at him before flying higher up into the air to my team.

"That's enough team! Now get into positions 7 and practice drill 32!" I bellowed.

The boys nodded their heads and swiftly got into positions. They all lined up straight behind one another before darting from side to side overtaking each other, zigzagging around one another. This was to practice their agility and speed while learning how to avoid one another. I couldn't help but to look down at the Gryffindor team to see what their reactions were. I noticed Katie Bell nudge Angelina Johnson to look up and the rest of the team walked towards the locker rooms with their jaws hung open, staring in awe. The edges of my lips perked up in a smirk as I basked in their fearful admiration.

For the remainder of the practice I ran drills with the other two Chasers Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey. Even though Adrian and I were good friends I always made sure he was always alert. He didn't mind that I pushed him a round a bit, he knew it was only for the sake of the team. I often consulted with him about team matters and saw his as kind of the co-captain of them, despite the absence of a badge. He had short brown hair, sturdy build and dark, steel blue eyes and was quite popular with the ladies for his handsome looks.

A lot of girls were jealous at the fact I got to spend so much time with him on and off the pitch. One year few girls tried out for the team in hopes of spending more time with him. I would have let them on if they could actually play, they could barely stay on their brooms let alone catch a Quaffle. Jeez that try out was tragic.

However Flint on the other hand was a different story, he was also on my long list of enemies. Like Wood, Flint and I are also on a last name basis, except he doesn't play fair like the Gryffindor does. Last year we both had gone for captain and when I won he claimed I used my 'female assets' to get the original captain's vote. It was obviously unbelievable rubbish, no one believed him. My close friends knew I would never do that and the rest of the House highly doubted I was the type to 'put out' saying I'd remain a virgin forever. I don't no whether to take that as offensive or as a compliment.

I let my Beaters Lucian Boles and Peregrine Derrick entertain their pea sized brains for a bit to play with their Beater clubs before I went off at them for slacking off. They were both big, heavy, tank boys that looked rather fierce and vicious. Unfortunately they didn't have the mental capacity to know how to use their traits, I didn't know which one of them are dumber.

Miles Bletchley who practiced on a few moves near the goal posts and was a dependable Keeper. But I always had to keep an eye on him since he was usually up to something sneaky. He had a tendency to hex our opponents before a game, putting our team at risk of forfeiting if the teachers ever found out. Though lately I've managed to keep in line advising him if he were to hex Alicia Spinnet ever again that I'd be sure to put him in the Hospital Wing for 'unknown injuries' and replace him with a reserve.

Then their was Terence Higgs who originally tried out for Keeper. But I noticed his attention to detail when he blocked a goal and I asked him to also try out for Seeker. Soon enough his skills were put to good use and I formed a rather wicked team.

After practice was finally over we all made our sweaty, exhausted selves to the locker rooms. I tied my wet hair into a messy bun, fiddling with my robes and strings of hair trying to make myself look half decent. Even though unhappy with the state I looked, I ignored my ghastly reflection in the mirror and headed for lunch time. When I stepped into the hall I spotted my good friend Julianne Boulstridge waving at me, signaling a seat next to at the Slytherin table. I took a seat between her and Adrian Pucey and quickly filled up my golden plate with food.

"Blimey Audrey you don't have to attack your food when it's already dead," Julie said looking down at me in disgust. I looked up from my plate over at her who sat formally with her back straight, holding her knife and fork with her arms not touching the table. Then there was me, who hunched over the plate as if I was warding of predators from my food. My arms resting on the table at the sides of the plate and a half eaten sausage hanging from my mouth.

"She's just still in game mode," Adrian explained, affectionately patting me on the back like I his pet cat.

"But the season hasn't even started," Julie said confused.

"We had practice today and dear Audrey had a little run in with captain chivalry," He replied, nodding his head over to the Gryffindor table across the hall.

"You mean Oliver Wood?" She asked dumbfounded.

The sound of the name made my blood rise causing me to chew the sausage more vigorously and Adrian noticed me sending evil glares to the enemy table. "He's rather cute," She lucidly said.

I felt a piece of sausage get caught in my throat and I dropped my cutlery in shock. Not only trying to breath but trying to comprehend her comment.

Oliver Wood _cute_? That revolting, deformed git? Hardly!

Adrian tapped my back hardly, while I hysterically tried to cough out my food. Finally once my throat was cleared I took in a deep gasp of air to regain my breathing patterns.

"Are you alright?" Julie asked in a clueless daze over my outrage of blasphemy she said.

"But he's a Gryffindor!" I exclaimed, ignoring her question of concern. Feeling shocked and immensely disturbed of her thought of Wood being _cute_. Ew, it sounded so wrong in my head. That guy was the least bit cute, far from it. Complete opposite, that I bet if I were to look up the word 'cute' in the dictionary I'd find 'Oliver Wood' as it's antonym.

"So? That doesn't deny the fact that he's hot," She said.

I inhaled another jolted gasp of horror.

"Stop before she faints," Adrian said rolling his eyes at my breakdown.

Cute? Hot? Where was she getting these words to describe Wood. I doubt we're talking about the same captain. She probably got him mixed up with Ravenclaw Quidditch captain Roger Davies - who you definitely could describe as being exactly that.

"Like she hasn't thought of a Gryffindor being hot before," She retorted and looked back at me. "What about that crush you had on Charlie Weasley in First Year?" She asked trying to justify her claims.

"You had a crush on a Weasley?" Adrian scoffed, mocking me with laughter. "I didn't know freckles and red hair was your type. You were probably frothing over the Weasley twins this morning," He taunted.

"I do not _froth_ over anyone," I snapped shooting him daggers. "And I only liked Charlie because I admired his Quidditch skills," I explained.

"You did a lot more than that. I remember how you'd stalk him to all his lessons," She said.

"So that's why you were always late for Potions. You told Snape you got lost," He remembered. "I don't understand how that's even plausible to work halfway through the year and since our Common Room _is_ down in the dungeons. But every time he'd let you off the hook."

"Well I am a Slytherin," I said and he nodded his head fathomably.

"It doesn't matter what House they're in, they can still be hot," She said returning back to our original topic.

"Angelina Johnson's not that bad for a Gryffindor. She's fiery but that's how I like 'em," He purred. Julie looked at him with loathe at his sleazy tone.

"But it's..." I began finding it hard to say his name, "Wood," I finished with a cold shiver running down my spine.

Julie rolled her eyes at my level of immaturity while Adrian nodded his head in agreement. Even though he didn't mind checking out girls from different Houses, boys were different - like any other straight guy would think. For us Gryffindor were at the bottom of the barrel but Wood was just an all new low.

"Merlin, I say one little thing and Audrey's world comes crumbling down," She sighed.

"You called my worst enemy _cute_," I pointed out still appalled on her thoughts of Wood's physical features.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but your enemy list is flippin' long. Going from Wood to that bloody First Year Hufflepuff from the Hogwarts Express," She retorted.

"But he's at the top!" I exclaimed. "Besides that First Year took the last Chocolate Frog from the sweet trolley!" I protested. We all turned our attention pass the Ravenclaw table to the Hufflepuffs. A small, timid, freckled girl who sat innocently among her peers. She could sense someone staring at her and looked around curiously. Her gaze fell on the three of us and her harmless glare turned devious and threatening. She turned into a fiendish gremlin.

"Ghastly lil' thing 'int she," Adrian grimaced. "Surprised she didn't get sorted into Slytherin."

"Was is really necessary to hex her?" Julie asked, sympathizing at the suspiciously evil Hufflepuff.

"She saw me reaching for that frog," I retaliated.

"Ugh," She sighed rolling her eyes.

"I never want you crying out such profanities about Wood again," I ordered watching her reactions carefully.

"Alright. Alright," She said dismissing me away with her hand.

Somewhat satisfied with her response I went back to enjoying my meal. I needed all the meat I could get to keep up my burly build, well create one more like it. But before fully savor my meal I spotted Rochelle Pritchard sauntering up the hall. Flicking her glimmering, long, blonde hair with her manicured hand, away from her glossy lips. She was one Slytherin's prettiest girls, also the most stuck up. Another person on my extensive list of enemies, Julie wasn't too fond of her either. She had a thing for Adrian and was one of the many girl who tried out for the Quidditch team for him.

She was furious at the fact I didn't let her on at try outs so she pretended to fake an injury and asked Adrian to take her to the Hospital Wing. I needed him to help me out with the rest of the try outs so I sent stocky Lucian Bole to help her, which she wasn't to pleased about. She abruptly rejected him and stormed away and we haven't been the best of friends since (even though we never were).

"Oh great Priss-chard's on her way," Julie informed bitterly and nudged my side with her elbow to do something.

Quickly thinking I lifted up legs and rested them on the bench opposite us in hope she'd get the message: we don't want you to sit there.

"Hi Adrian," She giggled seductively ignoring Julie's and my presence.

"Hey Rochelle," He winked back at her. Adrian wasn't the type to dismiss a girl, especially if he thought they were hot and were of... 'good use' as he blatantly put it.

"Hi Prat-chard-, oh I mean Pritchard," I smiled innocently, purposely pretending to forget her name.

She turned her mechanic self to us and dropped her fake, exuberant expression into loath. "Parker. Boulstridge," She spat in contempt finally acknowledging our existence. "So I was wondering," She began attempting to sit down but realized my feet were in the way.

"Ow!" I cried withdrawing my legs as she slyly pinched them.

I saw her send me a quick dirty glance before she fluttered her aqua eyes back on Adrian as I sulked in annoyance.

"If you wanted to copy my notes for Tranfiguration meet me tonight after dinner in the library..." She smiled. "Just you and me," She flashed her sparkling white teeth.

Julie jolted in her seat pretending to gag and I let out a snicker. "I'd love to but-," Adrian began.

"But _we_ have a team meeting," I intervened wearing malice grin.

"Well I'm sure Adrian wouldn't mind meeting me afterwards," She said through her gritting teeth.

"I dunno, I'll be pretty tired," He contemplated. "Do you reckon I could just burrow them and give 'em back to you tomorrow?" He asked, oblivious to the obvious fact that she was trying to pick him up.

"Sure," She churlishly grumbled.

She gave Julie and I one last threatening glance before storming off frustrated with defeat.

"I can't understand why you don't like her," Adrian said in dimwitted disbelief.

Julie and I both looked at him with our jaws open giving him a 'are you serious' look. "She's a vulgar tart," Julie scoffed.

"I'll give you that. But she's got a nice set of legs to make up for it," He smirked distortedly, checking her out as she walked.

Julie raised her hand, outstretching her arm behind me to give him a slap in the back of the head for his pervertedness. I on the other hand dismissed the sleaziness, I was on a Quidditch team with a bunch of hormonal, teenage boys so this attitude wasn't anything new to me.

* * *

"Quiet!" I ordered.

The team fell quiet from talking to murmurs down to a noiseless room. They knew how serious I was whenever we talked about Quidditch. We were occupying the empty Potion's classroom down in the dungeons that Snape allowed us to use for our team meeting. I stood in front of the class opposite the boys who sat in chairs or on the tables, some lazily leaned against the desks.

"This year isn't going to be as hard like usual," I began, the boys slumped down in their spots at ease at this. "But it's not going to be easy either!" I snapped and they jerked back up. "We're going to train just as intensely. Even though we've got Gryffindor as our first match of the season we still have Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to worry about," I said and the boys continued to listen focus.

"We're capable of winning against Hufflepuff but this year they have a new Seeker. So Terence I want you to stay alert during games and I've created a few new plays to test out," I said and he nodded his head in solemn understanding.

"Then we're left with Ravenclaw. These guys are logical thinkers which makes them strategical, however they can be quite predictable. Before our match with them I'll be upping practices to five times a week," I announced and they all let out of groan of annoyance. "We can't afford to lose the Cup this year, we've already won four years and I want to make it five," I explained. "Plus I made a bet with Roger Davies," I mumbled. They all gave me peculiar looks but I ignored them.

"Moving on," I said clasping my hands firmly together, before they could ask about the bet. "This is a reoccurring issue I've brought up a million times," I said in a low and dark tone. They could already tell what I was about to say. "No more playing dirty. We're Slytherin's which means we're better than that. We weren't sorted into this House for nothing, it was for our cunning abilities and determination. I'm sure Salazar himself would be greatly disappointed and ashamed for our lack of taking advantage of what we have," I said.

A few of the lowered their heads in shame, others like Flint rolled their eyes which caused me to dart my eyes fiercely at him. I began to list all the common fouls the team has committed in the past, "That means I want no Blagging, no Blatching, no Blurting, no Bumphing - and I'm talking to you Peregrine," I snapped narrowing my eyes seriously at him.

Bumphing was when Beaters aimed Bludgers in the direction of the crowd, which he of course did a number of times to the Gryffindor stand. He just snickered along with Lucian who gave him a high five. I nodded my head from side to side in disgrace, those two idiots must of been separated at birth.

"No Cobbing, no Flacking, no Haversacking, no Snitchnip and no Stooging," I said in one breath, lightly gasping for air afterward.

"What about Quaffle-pocking?" Miles Bletchley asked reminding me.

"Especially no Quaffle-pocking," I said eyeing Flint who had a habit of doing this often.

Quaffle-pocking is when you tamper with the Quaffle in anyway (most likely magical). One game against Ravenclaw Flint hexed the Quaffle to instantly attract Bludgers to it, which unfortunately for Roger Davies had hold off. The Bludgers had beaten him and hit the ground and passed out. I managed to get the Quaffle and cluelessly I passed it to Flint. Promptly enough his plan backfired and he was in the Hospital Wing for nearly a month. As much as I don't like him I still worried about the safety of my team for their capability to play. But even that incident didn't teach him a lesson.

"It's not like we ever get caught," I heard Lucian mutter under his breath to Peregrine.

"I'm fed up with being called to Madam Hooch's office between classes about some of your behavior. We're lucky enough to be able to play this year if it weren't for Snape. Not only is my ass on the line, but so are your positions on the team," I threatened narrowing my eyes sharply at them.

"What kind of captain are you if you can't even control your own team?" Flint piped.

Everyone's head snapped around to him sending him warning glances. They knew how fearsome I could get if anyone dared to challenge me about my capaintanycy. My fists clenched tightly into balls, my blood curdled with anger. I could feel the heat of rage burning my face. He always had this type of attitude and I was sick of it. I marched up to him inclining my head up to his ugly, bucktoothed mug.

"Do you have something to say?" I hissed with deadly venom in my tone.

"Did I stutter?" He asked dryly, trying to push my buttons even further.

"I've led this team to win the Cup two years in a row, so I'll be damned if I have a mingin' scumbag like you question that. I could do a lot more without you on the team," I spat viciously.

"Is that a threat?" He questioned stepping closer to me, his eyes deadly and serious.

"Did I stutter?" I mocked, pretending to act flabbergasted.

"This team wouldn't stand a chance with me and you bloody know it," He growled.

It was true, even though I would be able to find a Chaser in time for our first match of the season. But I have to admit, Flint was one hell of a Chaser.

Still I wasn't going to back down, even if that put me at risk of losing one of my best Chasers. "You can either abandon your team and leave right now, or shut your gob and listen," I challenged.

I patiently waited for his reaction. I could tell apart of him wanted to leave in spite of me, but apart of him wanted to stay. He had many friends on the team like Lucian, Peregrine and Miles and I knew he wouldn't want to disappoint them. Besides Quidditch was all he really had since his grades weren't up to standard that even made him repeat this year.

"I'm only staying for the team," He grumbled which relatively calmed me down by a notch. "But I refuse to listen to a lame excuse of a captain like you," He jeered.

I couldn't take it anymore, uncontrollably my balled fist raised up. Out of nowhere I felt someone hold me back from behind. Slinking their arms underneath my armpits, locking their arms up to prevent me from any movement. I saw Flint shut his eyes, cowering in fear.

"Okay guys, meeting adjourned," I heard Adrian announce from behind realizing he was captivator.

Flint opened his eyes and smirked in delight at my contained vexed position. The boys got up and headed out the door, Flint following behind. But before he walked out he turned and sent me one final triumphant smug smile causing a surge of anger to rush through me. I squirmed around frantically trying to escape to finish what I had started but failed. He let one last snicker and disappeared.

When he finally out of sight Adrian's grip loosened and I snapped out of his arms. "What you do that for?" I scowled still full of searing rage.

"You need to calm down," He said contently.

Even though his light tone did relax me a bit I was still tense. "Did you see the way Flint spoke to me?" I out bursted in shock and anger.

"Vividly," He replied simply and took hold of my shoulders.

His firm hands released half of my temper and looking into his soft blue eyes released the other half. I sighed breathing in air to compose myself.

"Punching Flint isn't going to fix anything," He explained solemnly.

"Except his bucktoothed mug," I replied.

He let out another sigh and said, "You don't see many captains physically assaulting their team do you?" He questioned as I stood silently feeling slightly ashamed at my actions. "I'm sure Snape wouldn't be to happy about it either," He added.

"Come on let's get you back to the Common Room," He said impudently and swung an arm playfully around my neck, leading us to the door.

"I should just throw him off the team already," I grumbled, still moping on about before as we walked through the empty, dim corridors of the dungeons.

He sighed finding my immaturity bothersome. "And risk losing the Cup this year? That doesn't sound very Audrey," He said scuffing up my hair with his other hand affectionately.

"Their are a bunch of Slytherins who are more than willing to take his spot," I said.

"But not as good as Flint," He said and I shot him a deadly glance. "Come on you have to admit. Despite his cheating ways he has managed to score goals without doing so," He validated.

"True. But I could do without the attitude," I grouched accepting the fact to my dismay.

"Just focus on winning the Cup and whooping Gryffindor's butt," He smiled sincerely, shaking my shoulders with his hands from behind.

This did cause my spirits to lift a bit more thinking of Gryffindor coming last again this year. The sides of mouth perked up into a determined grin.

"Now there's the Audrey I know and love," He cheered pulling me closer to his broad chest and kissing the top of my head.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** If there is anyone who is willing to Beta this story or help co-write it, PLEASE do not hesitate to let me know. Or even it's just feed back - good or bad, it would be very much appreciated. Thank you for reading the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it !_


	2. Fear is nothing but a state of mind

**_Venom of a Snake_**

**Fear is nothing but a state of mind**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not profit nor own the astonishing Harry Potter universe that is J.K. Rowling's_

* * *

The three of us, Adrian, Julie and I walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts discussing senseless matters. Astounded by the fact that our two thickheaded Beaters Lucian and Peregrine even knew how to find there way to Quidditch Pitch without signs when they barely knew how to spell the word Quidditch. We wondered whether if it was even possible to fix Flint's deformed teeth since he was a wizard and obviously hadn't by now. The stupid git probably failed and made it even worst.

As we walked past one of the many student notice boards I noticed a flicker of gold on it. I stopped in my footstep and read:

**_GRYFFINDOR TRY-OUTS_**

_Available positions: Seeker_

_Next Friday afternoon 5:00pm - 6:00pm at the Quidditch Pitch_

_Please provide you're own broomstick and gear._

_Your Gryffindor Captain,_

_Oliver Wood._

"What's wrong?" Julie asked her and Adrian following suit scanning the notice board.

"Take a look for yourself," I smirked nodding my head at the bright, yellow flyer with bold, red writing.

This excited me even more for the season this year. That's why Wood's been so distressed and extra lewd lately. He was so desperate for a Seeker that they had to resort to flyers pinned up on the notice board (which no one ever reads). This was truly a hopeless act by the captain which I couldn't help but pity but feel more thrilled at the same time.

Adrian raised his arm reaching for the flyer to rip off but I gently dismissed it away with mine. "But-," He began but stopped when he noticed the deviously, cheerful grin on my face.

"They need all the help they can get," I smirked.

As we walked into our class we took our seats, Julie and I sat next to each other as Adrian sat behind us. We sat with the rest of the Slytherins towards the back corner. Professor Quirrell hadn't arrived yet so the class was up to it's usual loud bickering. I rested my legs up on the table leaning back in my chair with my arms up behind my head, basking in victory.

"What she so happy about?" Miles Bletchley asked as he slipped into the empty seat next to Adrian.

"The Gryffindor's put up flyers around the school looking for a Seeker," Adrian explained.

"So?" Miles asked furrowing his eyebrows.

Poor dimwitted Miles, as cute as he was he had yet accomplished the ability to decipher things. Sometimes I don't understand how some of these Slytherins managed to get sorted into this House. Bloody clueless to me.

"Which means that they're completely powerless then before," I pointed out blatantly. "Posting try outs on the schools notice boards means they've sunken to their last resort. We only have a few more weeks 'til the season starts so even if they do manage to find a Seeker they still won't have them trained enough in time - especially against our team," I explained.

His handsome face turned from dumbfounded to intrigued and liking the situation as much as I did. A few other Slytherins had heard and gathered around our tables to hear more.

"It's only a matter of time before that Cup's ours," I snickered.

The rest of my fellow peers cackled along, cracking jokes about the Gryffindors. An eerie feeling burned through me and I sensed someone was staring at me. My eyes darted around the classroom from one head to another until they were met with the scourging eyes of Wood's. He probably heard all my boasting, but I didn't care. I merely shrugged off his cursing stare and returned back to the conversation.

"Merlin you're positively loving this," Julie said who glanced in the direction I was looking at from before and noticed Wood's reaction.

"Abso-bloody-lutely," I grinned mischievously.

"Audrey, have you invented for this year?" Georgia Lerwick, a fellow Slytherin eagerly asked.

"Do you reckon we'll win against Gryffindor?" Jeanette Hudderfield, another Slytherin avidly questioned.

"Have you heard Hufflepuff's got a new Seeker?" Howard Marriott, another fellow Slytherin said.

I felt like I was getting interviewed for _Quidditch Times_, which only boosted my ego even more. "Guys I know all the answers to questions summed up in one syllable," I said cockily. They all leaned in closer fervently, bouncing impatiently to hear my response as I smiled superiorly. I wasn't the one to except flattery well, as narcissistic as it may sound. But I rightfully deserved the praise and glory from my fellow peers. Over the years I've always gone unrecognized from all my contributions. Although the Gryffindor's not having a Seeker is not any of my doing, but I like to think that their impotent effort is through my intimidation and it makes up for all the laborious years I dealt with.

"Yes," I replied. They squealed excitedly and I saw Julie roll her eyes at their reactions. My bigheadedness inflating to the size of Quidditch hoop.

"The answers actually Adrian," A shrewd voice said from behind Julie.

I narrowed my eyes to find prissy Rochelle Pritchard standing over Julie, standing straight with her arms crossed confidently. Count on Prat-Chard to ruin a moment. Merlin this girl really needed to get over herself, actually no, Adrian.

"Actually that's three syllables," Julie corrected calculating the numbers in her head. Oblivious to Prat-chard's embarrassed yet angry reaction.

"Everybody know he's one of the two best Chasers on the team, apart from Flint of course," She retorted.

"Well-," Adrian attempted to began modestly.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" I questioned tensing up by her words and removing my legs from the table, sitting down properly.

"Exactly what it sounds like," She sniggered.

"Have you even been to one of how games?" I scoffed in doubt of her claim.

"Of course I have," She snapped flabbergasted by my suspicion.

Everyone around us remained quiet watching us battle with our glares and words. I felt sorry for Julie who sat skittishly darting her sight from Pritchard to me, fearing my short temper.

I wasn't going to let Prat-chard's lame attempt to antagonize me succeed. "Weren't you paying attention to my obvious captain skills?" I asked arrogantly. It wasn't much of a come back but that was all I could think of through the cloud of annoyance obscuring my brain. "Or were you still processing the idea that brooms can fly?"

"Ha-ha," She laughed sarcastically. "I don't even know how _you_ became captain when the position rightfully belongs to Adrian," She said.

"I'll have you know that he didn't even go for the spot," I pointed out in a sadistic tone, only to then point out something shockingly new to myself. "Why didn't you go for it?" I asked whipping my around in my seat toward him putting him on the spot.

"Well-," He began to explain.

Suddenly the doors of the classroom bursted open with Professor Quirrell strolling down the rows of students.

"Good morning class," He chimed.

Everyone hushed down, returning to their seats and I turned back around focusing my attention to the front of the room.

I pondered over why Adrian never went for captain. He was an incredibly skillful player, plus he had the high academic marks to match and was loved by the team, and adored by the rest of the House. That was more than enough legibility you needed to go for then the position. His potential was twice as much as Flint and mine's put together (even though Flint isn't really that much). If he had gone for it he certainly would have gotten it hands down. His notability is so convincing that even _I_ would have even voted for him.

This only made me feel as if a sharp pin had just popped my phlegmatic big head. Deflating down into a shriveled, wrinkly balloon. I was barely tolerated by half the team unlike Adrian was and neither did much of my House like me. Even though I did surpass him in Potions - but then it wasn't by much - his grades were still light years ahead of me. My ego had now dropped down to a zero and I slumped down into my chair in embarrassment. I use to think so vain of myself being the only girl on the team and making captain. Full of confidence and pride at my accomplishments, strong and assertive. But now I felt like a helpless, powerless, little girl trying to play with the big boys.

I tried to concentrate my attention on Professor Quirell who babbled on about his encounter with Vampires somewhere in Romania - which he had told over a bloody dozen times. I could hear a few snickers from the Slytherins around me, mocking his stuttering, jittery speech. Especially since he recently started to fashion a purple turban and often smelt like garlic after his trip to Albania. Usually I'd join along with the jokes but right now my self confidence was at all time low.

"Yes M-Mr. Bletchley," He stammered looking in the direction to the Slytherin section. I turned around to see Miles put his hand down.

"What's with the turban?" Miles asked, repeating the question that everyone was wondering about in their heads.

"My Merlin Miles you don't just ask why people wear turbans," Julie whispered ignorantly shocked at him.

"No seriously sir. Is it the latest trend in Albania or are you just balding?" Miles asked. A few minor giggles erupted through the room. Not just at his rude question but at his unheeding manner, insensitive to understand offense the of it.

Quirell's eye twitched nervously and turned rather pale. He was trembling so much it looked as if he was about to faint. I enjoyed that he was a push over when I had him for Muggle Studies for last year, but regretted the way I and others treated him because of his neurotic behavior. He blinked his eyes feverishly and gaped his mouth letting out croaky sounds seeking for words.

Before the he could finally say anything the doors split open and Professor McGonagall stood firm and tall at the doorway. "Do you mind if I burrow Mr. Wood for a while? I won't be long," She asked profoundly.

"N-No, of course. G-G-Go right a-ahead," He stumbled and grinned sincerely at her. Wood rose from his chair and headed outside the classroom walking past McGonagall with a displeased look on his face. McGonagall gave a genuine grateful smile back at Quirrell before leaving and closing the doors behind her.

I wondered what that was all about. By the look on Wood's face he did not look happy. Maybe he was in trouble because he hasn't found a Seeker yet. I mean their first match was in only in a couple of weeks against my team. I never knew McGonagall was so committed to the psychical co-curriculum at the school. But then again you'd be surprised at Snape's obsession with it too. This conceited thought made me a snippet more cheery again then before.

"N-Now back o-on the Vampire b-b-bats," Professor Quirrell struggled to say.

"But sir you still haven't answered my question!" Miles objected from behind me. I groaned in frustration at his persistence. I could tell today was going to be a long day.

After the lesson we were stuck with homework which we could have easily done in class if it weren't for Mile's consistent questions on Quirrell's turban.

Julie and I had Study of Ancient Runes, while Adrian went to his Ghoul Studies. We hardly understood why he decided to pick up an extra elective, it was only just another burden to our O., but he was very much the intellectual type. I noticed Wood hadn't come back at the end of the class, which I didn't really care of his presence. But it did rouse my curiosity further, I didn't know he was in that much trouble. Julie and I managed to find seat in the middle of the classroom. As I thought about Wood's absence it cracked a few Quidditch ideas in my head. Instantly I pulled out my dark green playbook and scribbled away.

"Merlin you need a soddin' life," Julie said looking down at me in disappointment.

"I have a life," I mumbled absentmindedly ignoring her provocative comment, lost in the Quidditch world of my own.

"Maybe a boyfriend would be able to diminish your addiction to drawing that chicken scratch you call writing," Julie said.

"They're my plays," I defended myself finally looking up at her.

"No, sadly it's your life," She replied, pretending to sound sympathetic toward me and placing her hand on my shoulder for assurance.

I shrugged her hand off me and said, "It's the magical past time for wizards and witches."

"Unfortunately for you it takes up all your time. Why don't you get yourself a boyfriend or something?" She asked perplexed by my mind.

"Merlin you're beginning to sound like my mother," I rolled my eyes back down to my book.

"I heard Travis Marbins just broke up with his long time girl friend," She said.

"Good for him," I muttered trying to focus back onto my plays.

"Which means his back on the market, inherently datable," She explained.

"Then why don't you go out with him?" I asked.

"I might take you up on that actually," She said, wondering why she hadn't thought of that earlier.

"Besides why would I wanna be a rebound?" I scoffed.

"Rebounds can sometimes be good for steamy flings," She sung.

"If you like them crying and heart broken over their ex," I replied.

"Did you give Oliver his books?"

My ears twitched at the sound of Oliver and my senses began to tingle. Instantaneously my head shot up to see Katie Bell talking to Angelina Johnson who I hadn't realized until now were sitting in front of us.

"Mother of Merlin did you see those Slytherins training the other day?" Katie continued.

"They looked like barbarians on brooms," Angelina replied. I shouldn't really be taking this a compliment, but this meant she was intimidated by us which boosted my ego up.

"Why did McGonagall pull Oliver out of class anyway?" Katie asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well not necessarily-," Julie began.

"Shh!" I hissed waving my hand frantically in her face to quiet her so I could have a better listen.

"What-?" She squeaked then noticed my fixated glance at the two Gryffindors and leaned forward with me to hear.

"He said she showed him something," Angelina replied.

"What was it?" Katie asked.

"He said McGonagall gave him a secret weapon," Angelina replied buzzing with excitement.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Secret weapon? I thought weapons were illegal in Quidditch. McGonagall should know that of all people and she's the sodding Gryffiindor head for Merlin's sake! They're not suppose to play dirty we were-, I mean no one. The bloody world must be going crazy if the Gryffindor's decide to play unfairly. Their House's values gone done the drain.

"What is it?" Katie eagerly exclaimed bouncing up and down in her chair.

"I'll tell ya later," Angelina said and slightly nodded her head to the side.

Katie followed her direction and cocked up an eyebrow staring at Julie and I who sat on the edge of out seat. Obviously the two had acknowledged our eavesdropping and I quickly cleared my throat trying to conceal our spying.

"So, uh, I heard Travis Marbins broke up with his girlfriend," I said to Julie avoiding Katie's judgmental eye contact.

Katie let out a scoff of disbelief at my failed attempt and turned back around facing the front. "Bloody Slytherins don't ever know how to mind their own business," I heard her exclaim under her breath.

For the remainder of the lesson I sat their curiously wondering about Gryffindor's 'secret weapon'. I shocked McGonagall would even consider helping them since it was strictly against the rules. Occasionally I tried to listen in on the Gryffindor girls' conversation but they just sat quietly completing their work - trust, such typical good behavior. Unlike me who stressed over this 'secret weapon'.

Were they planning to use some sort of ancient, dark, voodoo curse that would ultimately win them the Cup? Or did McGonagall give them a broomstick that was faster than the speed of light? Or maybe this whole secret weapon was just lie that they purposely said out loud for me to hear knowing that I would worry over? The whole idea of the Gryffindor's winning the Cup was ridiculous, the day that happens I'll go skinny dipping with the Giant Squid in the Black Lake.

After ignoring Professor Babbling's senseless drone that had something to do with Unicorns and their numbers it was finally lunch time. I abruptly left the classroom, ignoring Julie's shrieks to wait for her. She was too slow and I immediately needed to consult my unofficial co-captain about this 'secret weapon' incase it actually was real. I found him talking to Miles Bletchley at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. I swiftly made my way up to them.

"Move," I ordered shoving Miles carelessly to the side before he could respond. I didn't even take look at him and remained attentive on Adrian.

"Hey!" Miles exclaimed as I squished between the small, confined space between the two. Reluctantly he moved over for more room and let out disgruntled gruff.

"Gryffindor's got a secret weapon," I blurted out.

Adrian's eyes widened in shock as he silently scanned my anxious self. His mouth twitched letting out an unusual noise as his face turned red. He cheeks puffed up and suddenly he bursted out in laughter releasing all the air he contained. I heard Miles guffawing along with him from behind as he held the side of his ribs to control himself.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked panic stricken, repeatedly snapping my gaze from Adrian to Miles which only caused them to laugh even higher and louder.

After of what seemed a while - which only bothered me even more for his response - Adrian finally regained himself. Letting out a few last chuckles, resting his elbow on the table and sighing comfortably.

"So do you know what exactly is this... secret weapon?" He asked appearing to wear a grimace as he battled with his emotions to look serious rather than amused.

"I heard Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell talking about it," I explained.

"Oh, so you're actually serious," He said his expression dropping. Miles bursted out into laughter again, frustrated by his immaturity I punched his arm. As a Chaser I had a lot of upper strength so I knew it would bruise purple tomorrow.

"Ow!" He cried, vigorously rubbing the sore spot on his arm.

"Either shut up or listen," I growled pointing my finger up to his face. We looked like a mother disciplining her child. He grumbled something incoherent under his breath and sunk down in his seat. I jolted my attention back to Adrian, "Now I don't know exactly what it is but you saw McGonagall pull him out of class for it, so it must be important," I said.

"He probably just got into trouble since their team hasn't even found themselves a Seeker," He tried to reassure me.

"Then why was Angelina and Katie talking about it?" I piped with doubt.

"To stir you up of course. Everybody knows how obsessive you can get when it comes to Quidditch, they're just trying to take advantage of your weakness," He said solemnly which did start to sound more likely hearing it from him.

I sat there calming down from my potential break down and sighed deeply, composing myself. "How can you be so sure?" I asked biting the bottom of lip, still at unease.

"I'm so certain that if we lose to those jokes I'll do a nude run around the school," He said.

"Really?" Miles perked up from his gloomy state with a devious grin.

"That's _if_ we lose," Adrian snapped at him.

I widened my eyes at the words 'we lose' which sent another jolt of alarm. He noticed and quickly turned back to me, "Which we won't!" He declared.

"Don't you understand when someone asks you to wait for them?" Julie appeared standing opposite the three of us from across the table. I guess she was annoyed that I didn't wait for her.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Yeah well sorry's not gonna cut it," She said bitterly, dropping her books onto the table and sitting down.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Miles asked.

"The state of my knickers are nothing of your concern!" She snapped flabbergasted. Obviously she didn't seem to be in quite the good mood.

"Here we go," Adrian sighed rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"Because of you I have a date for the first Hogsmeade trip!" She howled darting her eyes viscously at me.

"Shouldn't you be thanking me?" I asked raising an eyebrow. It was odd to see her react to a date like this, since she loved going on them and driving me crazy about all the things she did on it.

"Not when it's with Lucian Boles!" She yelled.

"What?" I scoffed in utter disbelief. The boys teared into laughter once again, more fiercely than before. "What in your flippin' mind made you do something like that?" I exclaimed.

"I didn't do it! You did!"

"How?"

"Speaking of the sly devil, here he comes," Miles said.

She snapped her head around to the doors of the Great Hall where Lucian looked around with his other half Peregrine - most likely looking for her. She glanced around frantically, probably looking for somewhere to hide since thats what I certainly would do in her position. Nervously unknowing of what to do she picked up fork, probably to defend herself. I gave her a 'where the eff are you doing' look and pointed down to the table. Instantly she disappeared from site, hiding under the table. Peregrine pointed us to Lucian who nodded his head an started to walk up to us.

"Now this is just pathetic," Adrian tutted.

"Tell him I'm not here!" She hissed, her voice muffled from underneath.

"The poor bloke obviously likes you," Miles pretended to empathize.

"Miles I am so close to forking you in the crotch right now," She growled.

"Ay! I need those!" He yelped protecting his crown jewels with his hands.

"For what?" Adrian scoffed.

Before Miles could retort Lucian had arrived with Peregrine. "Have you seen Julie round?" He asked.

"Why?" I smirked.

I felt a stinging pain erupt from right foot, Julie decided that banging on my foot with her hand would put me into place. I mutely winced in agony trying to hid her existence. "I mean, no," I croaked.

"Oh I wanted to let her know where I'm taking her," He answered. "We've got a date," He grinned. Peregrine gave him a playful nudge as they smirked at one another.

"No way!" Adrian exclaimed.

"Is that so!" Miles said over enthusiastically.

"You're in mate."

"Totally."

"You think so?" Lucian smiled broadly, a glimmering sparkle of hope in his eyes.

"For sure," Adrian nodded his head sternly.

"Mind giving us a few tips?" Miles asked.

"Well..." He snorted humbly.

"Come on, help a bloke out," Miles mischievously grinned.

"Well my brothers..." He began. "It's all about timing," He said profoundly and Peregrine nodded in concurring agreement. The boys and I struggled to contain our laughter at his insolence. "Tell her I need to speak to her yeah?" He asked before waving us off.

The boys remained silent, their faces turning flaming red accidently letting out a few snickers. "Will do," I chortled. He nodded his head good bye and the two brooding buffoons left.

"Is he gone?" Julie piped from bellow.

The three of us couldn't handle it anymore more gushing out roars of laughter. "I'll take that as a yes," She grumbled rising from underneath her chair back into her seat, brushing herself off. She sent as venomous glares but we ignored them, to wrapped up in hysterics.

"This is not funny," She said bitterly through her clenched teeth, her cheeks burning red with embarrassment and anger.

I sighed deeply to calm down as the boys continued to cackle for the sake of her. "You have to help me!" She cried grabbing my arm firmly that laid out on the table.

"Why?" I scoffed.

"Because you were the one who got me into this mess," She barked her grip tightening around my arm. "So you have to get me out," She growled in a low threatening tone.

I could feel her clutch tighten even more on the verge of cutting off my blood circulation. "Julie you're hurting me," I squealing, struggling to jerk my arm away.

"How is this her fault?" Adrian asked, finally composing himself along with Miles.

"Because if Audrey had waited like I had politely asked her to, then I could have told Lucian when he came up to me that we were busy," She explained bitterly as I continued to squirm from her lethal grip.

"Why didn't you just brush him off or something?" Adrian asked.

"Better yet, why didn't you just tell him no?" Miles asked.

She finally freed me from her fatal grip and I rapidly withdrew my arm. Shaking it out of it's numb state as she burrowed her face in her hands. "He told me he's like me since Third Year and you know what I'm like when I'm put on the spot like that," She sighed.

"Well I don't want you distracting one of my star players," I joked sarcastically and the boys snickered.

"That's it!" She chimed jolting up straight with rays of sunshine beaming from her, looking as if she had just had an epiphany.

"What?" I asked staring at her oddly.

"Tell him exactly that! Tell him you can't have him get distracted by having a girlfriend for that sake of the team!" She exclaimed.

"I can't do that, that's... mean," I defended.

"_Mean_? Since when do you care what's 'mean'?" She scoffed. To her the word wasn't in my vocabulary.

"Well a lot of the other boys on the have had girlfriends before and I've never said anything. And I've noticed that when they're in relationships they happen to play a lot better too," I said convincing myself that Lucian having a girlfriend would lead to better outcomes.

"You're going to make me suffer for that damn Quidditch team?" She cursed.

"Blasphemy!" Miles wailed pointing his finger forcefully at her.

"Cut it out," She ordered rolling her eyes whacking his hand down.

"Plus if I do that, it's like asking Terence to break up with his girl friend," I explained. We all looked down the table in search of him finding him chuckling with his beloved girl friend. "And they've been together since First Year," I added.

"Lucian can't be that bad," Adrian encouraged. Our attention dashed down the table to find Lucian mucking around with Peregrine. Laughing hysterically at each other at the baby carrots they shoved up their noses.

"I'm doomed!" She cried dropping her down onto the table, covering her head with her arms.

After lunch we all had Potions, but I had forgotten one of my books so needed to make a quick detour to the dorms, so I let everyone go on without me. When I found my book I walked out of the Common Room for class through the candle lit, dingy, sinister corridors of the dungeons. Walking down here has never really scared me, not like it did with other students. But then again I was a Slytherin so to me I felt a rather strange cosy, warm welcoming feeling.

Suddenly I felt two lanky bodies on each side of me, slinking one arm each around my neck. I looked from side to side curiously and instantly recognized familiar red hair, freckles and cheeky grin of the Weasley twins.

"How are ya love?" The one on the right asked. Despite being a Slytherin they saw me as a friend first, I guess because their older brother Charlie was quite fond of me. They were the actually the only two friends I had from Gryffindor. Even though we were both on rivalry Quidditch teams and both competed for the Cup, we still remained good friends.

"Hey boys," I greeted. "How's Charlie these days?" I asked eagerly. After he left Hogwarts I haven't heard a thing about him since so the twins were my only source of information.

"Great, he's studying dragons in Romania now," He replied.

"Oh and he said congratulations on getting captain, he always knew you could do it," The twin on the left said. That's a bit of a late congratulatory, but it's from Charlie so I'll let it slide.

"While we're on the matter of Quidditch, have you heard of Oliver's 'secret weapon'?" The other grinned.

"I may have heard a bit from here and there..." I trailed off eyeballing them suspiciously. "Care to fill in the details for me?" I asked innocently.

"It's not called a secret for nothin' love," The twin on the left smiled, playfully tapping me on the nose.

"Come on you can trust me," I lied suavely.

No, they really couldn't.

"Even if we knew we still wouldn't tell you," The other replied.

"So you guys don't even know?" I asked.

"Yeah, Oliver just wants a bit of word to get out so he could see your reaction," The twin on the right laughed.

"Of course," I grumbled angrily, muttering incoherently curses upon Wood under my breath.

"Am I sensing a bit of fear George?" The one on the right asked.

"I think you are Fred," George grinned.

"I fear nothing and no one!" I bellowed sternly.

"Whatever you say little Slytherin," Fred said scuffing up my hair. 'Little Slytherin' was the nick name Charlie had given, not very original I know but still cute at the same time. I remember whenever he use to call me that I'd always feel one of my heartstrings pluck.

We walked into the classroom and the boys removed their draped over arms. I walked over to my Slytherin friends and they headed for their Gryffindor ones at the front. I sat down in an empty desk next to Adrian who sat behind Julie and Miles.

On the Hogwarts Express we had played 'scissors, paper, rock' and the loser would be stuck with Miles. Julie was confused on the concept of this Muggle game resulting in her losing. I came first in Potions and Adrian was second so we knew this year we'd be perfect together. Julie was decent at it like any other Slytherin, but Miles however was a different story. He was the few coming last in the subject and thats why no one wanted to partner with him.

Last year when Adrian was partners with him he accidently added an extra ingredient which caused the cauldron to overflow. Not only did it flood the whole classroom but it resulted being a foot enlarging potion sending a number of students to the Hospital Wing. Luckily we and most of the other Slytherins knew that accidental potions are potentially harmful so we stood on chairs and tables for protection. We were laughing so hard at all the Gryffindors who stomped out the door, walking in shame and embarrassment. However Snape didn't find it as funny as we did and Miles was forced to clean cauldrons after dinner once a week for the remainder of the year. At least he didn't subtract House points.

"Ew. What were the Weasley twins doing with you?" Julie asked looking appalled.

"I hope you've had your Dragon Pox vaccinations because I heard it's contagious. Oh wait, that's just the twins freckles," Miles scoffed.

"I was trying to find out what Gryffindor's 'secret weapon' is," I pointed out coolly. It's not that I wasn't embarrassed being seen with the two, it was just uncomfortable being seen by my Slytherin friends - since they disliked them. I didn't really like hearing them talking bad about them because they were good people, but I'd look like a twat if I sticked up them so I'd often just try to shift the subject to something else.

"So it's real?" Adrian asked wide eyed.

"I'm not sure, I still need to be certain," I answered.

Soon enough Professor Snape lingered into the classroom, the bottom of his black robe tattling behind. "Quiet," He instructed in his monotone, subdued voice halting students prattling to an immediate pause of silence.

"Do you have a spare quill?" Adrian whispered nudging me in the arm.

"No sorry," I replied.

Adrian leaned over to the desk beside us where the twins Flora and Hestia Carrow sat. They were two identically pale, light haired, petite sister who were strangely quiet. No one understood how on earth they were sorted into Slytherin because of their eerie silence. But I knew it was always the quiet ones you had to watch out for. Their uncanny stillness sent me creepy shiver down my spine.

However fearless Adrian flashed them a charming grin and asked, "Mind if I borrow a quill?" The two dainty girls just stared at him emptily, as if they pitied him.

They brushed him off by turning their faux attention back to the front of the classroom. Awkwardly Adrian shifted back into his seat with a slight look of feeling shunned.

I focused my attention back to Snape who seemed to of been announcing todays lesson, "... For your O.," He finished. Damn that sounded like something important, curse my short attention span. "Because of last year's... incident," He began sending a quick shady glimpse at Miles. "I will be assigning you partners for the remainder of the year," He drawled. The classroom filled with reluctant groans, Snape whipped everyone a dark look which jerked everyone back to normal. "Angelina Johnson and Fred Weasley..." He listed the partners. "Julianne Boulstridge and Lucian Boles."

"What?" Julie gasped in horror and buried her face in her hands. Miles out bursted out into laughter at her sorrow.

"... Miles Bletchley and Flora Carrow..."

Miles hilarious expression dropped into a frown. "What?" He grimaced, repeating Julie's reactions. This time the two had switched roles as she teased him with Adrian joining along.

"... Adrian Pucey and Hestia Carrow..."

Adrian face glowered in annoyance as Miles and Julie taunted him. "I don't know what you're laughin' 'bout when your in the same boat as me mate," He snapped at Miles who's face instantly dropped.

"... Finally Audrey Parker and Oliver Wood," Snape finished.

The three no longer laughed, I could see their gazes of sympathy fall on me. They knew how much I despised Wood and now I was partnered with him for the _rest_ of the year. This my best subject and my favorite, now he had just ruined it all for me. My grades will probably start slipping from an O to a T since like all Gryffindors, we bad it. I could have at least been partnered up with a Ravenclaw, someone who could match up to my IQ. I couldn't comprehend why Snape would do something as disastrous as this. I was a sodding Slytherin for Merlin sake, we're suppose to look out for each other. I thought I was his favorite, how could he do this to me?

"Pull out your_ Magical Draughts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_ and turn to page 97 of your text books," Snape drawled. "With your partners I expect you to brew a perfect Fire Protection Potion. After you've finished, leave a labelled vial with you names on it on my desk and empty out your cauldrons."

Everyone moved out of there seat to join their partners. I however remained still in my anguish. I noticed a tall shadow towering in front of my desk. I cranked my neck up to Captain Chivalry looking down dryly at me. "Let's just get this over with," I grumbled standing up and directing him to one of the cauldrons.

A few moments later we both stood over the smokey cauldron, slowly dropping ingredients into it. It had an ashy odor that emitted from the thick, murky potion - this meant we were doing things correctly. There was a cumbersome silence between us, now and again we'd merely hint a few instructions to one another.

"And a bit of fluxweed..." I said plucking the roots of a plant and putting it into the pot as Wood was stirred the potion idly.

I went back to notes taking down observations and checking if we were following procedure. I dropped my quill and sighed, leaning elbow on my book resting my chin on my head examining around the classroom. Julie was outstretching her arm in the space of her and Lucian, obviously warning him to keep his distance.

I surveyed around and saw Miles leaning back in a chair with his feet up on the desk, hands holding up his head from behind. It looked like he was nodding off and was about to fall asleep. He simply rested as his shy partner did all work stirring the cauldron, she didn't appear to mind his slacking off. I would have preferred it to knowing Miles habit of blowing things up. Snape dawdled around the classroom, observing cauldrons with this hands behind his back. His eyes ogled over to Miles' laziness. He crept up from behind and whacked him the back of the head with a book. Miles jolted up straight, extracting his legs down and Snape mouthed something angrily at him. _Trust_, I thought rolling my eyes.

My eyes then rolled over to Adrian who was doing his best to work well with the sheepish Hestia. I could tell by the suave grin on his face he was trying to swoon her. He did this all the time, even if he wasn't ever interested in the girl. This just boosted up his confidence knowing that he could get all girl he wanted. But his charm soon dropped down into a displeased frown as the girl remained expressionless and looking at him in a daze. She obviously didn't care.

I heard scratching from beside and turned to see Wood's quill writing all over his book. _Talk about intense note taking_, I thought. I tried to subtly look at his book to see what he was writing. Not that I would need to copy notes from that twat. As I leaned towards him I saw that he was drawing Quidditch game strategies. _Secret weapon!_ It clicked into my head and I slanted beside him more to see if I could catch a quick glimpse. All I needed was one look and I'd knew what my team be in for. Noticing my presence he stopped writing and turned to look at me. I stared back at him dumbfounded.

"Are you trying to copy my work?" He smirked.

"No" I snapped, "I was just wondering what you're scribbling was all about," I said clearing my throat, straightening my back to look confident.

"If you must know, it's my Quidditch strategy book," He said conceitedly.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course," I expected. I shouldn't be the one to judge since this morning I was the one doing the same thing. "Your handwriting is dreadful by the way," I added returning back to work. He slammed his book shut agitated and a bit embarrassed as I read through my text book. "You know, if you made that second Beater go right then they'd be able to protect the Chaser from potential bludgers and the opposite team from getting the Quaffle," I said concentrating on my book. I usually wouldn't be all for helping the opposing team, but they needed all the tips they could get.

"Tch. And trust you?" He scoffed but opened back open his book to recheck his strategy.

"Could you add two drops of Dragon Blood? Then we're finished" I said scanning the page of my book ignoring his last comment.

I could see from the corner of eyes Wood re-arrange his strategy. "Hmph," He said closing his book again in annoyance that I was right. He reached over to the small vial of Dragon Blood. "I suppose you've heard of my 'secret weapon' by now?" He asked smiling smugly.

I dropped my quill and rubbed my temples with my fingers. I didn't have the patience for this, I just wanted to get this brew over and done with. I didn't need to hear him bragging about this silly little thing of what he put out to be some sort of weapon of mass destruction. "How many times have I been asked that today?" I grumbled to myself. "Yes," I sighed irritated.

"Has it gotten to you yet?" He smirked.

"No," I lied squinting my eyes. It was so obvious by now it had. "Now will you just add the blood so we can finish," I said ignoring him, beginning to grow strongly frustrated.

"You ought to watch out this year, it's my key to winning the Cup" He began opening the phial of Dragon Blood, but still remaining to look at me. "But that's not a threat, it's a warning," He leered.

I eyed him foully but he was the least bit intimidated by it like he usually was which stunned me. This sudden reign of confidence and ego was new to see in Wood, which meant this weapon must be real and perhaps even deadly...

"If this is some sad plan to break me down, you've failed," I said dryly cocking up an eyebrow. And the battle of the glares begins. My head cracked to the side when I concentrated watching him drip two drops of blood in.

"No Parker, I assure you it's real," He smirked, but was to busy with high and mighty act, that wasn't paying attention at the extra drop that dribbled from the vial.

"WOOD!" I exhorted. He finally faced the cauldron as soon as the third drop fell into the cauldron.

_BOOM_.

The class fell silent and turned to the two of us. Our faces blackened from the explosion with our hair frizzed up. The potion had turned from a dull gray to a bubbling, glowing green goop that was overflowing from the cauldron, leaking onto the floor.

"You flippin' git! Look what you did!" I growled.

Snape swiftly rushed over to us. "What happened?" He demanded, wanting to know more what happened to the brew rather than our condition.

"He did it!" I yelled at him, pointing my finger directly at Wood who was still stupefied from the whole scenario.

Snape nodded his head in disappointment at the both of us. "It disheartens me to see my best student come to naught like this," He said looking down at me. "10 points each."

"What?" I gasped flabbergasted. It wasn't even my fault, I didn't deserve this. Bloody Wood needed to pay more attention, brainless Gryffindors.

"And detention. Wood, I'm sure you know the drill," He drawled fixating his glance onto Wood.

I know it sounds like I'm complaining to much about this, since by Snape's standards this was letting someone off easy. I'm guessing because I was a Slytherin but since a Gryffindor played a part in this it was only fair he took points away from each of us. But still it left me staggered for words. Potions was the one class I had never gotten detention in, or even gotten points deducted. Sodding Wood had to ruin it all for me.

* * *

It was finally dinner and I sat their stilling sulking over my detention. Which was unjustly given to me since for once it wasn't my fault. The Hogwarts justice system always failed. I stabbed my fork down into my potato violently while Miles blabbed on about his fascination with Quirrell's turban.

"Will you shut up about the soddin' turban!" Julie cried in aggravation rolling her eyes.

"I was just trying to add a bit of culture to the conversation!" Miles squabbled back.

"Well take it somewhere elsewhere!" Julie snapped.

"Fine!" He huffed and shifted around. He leaned forward on his arm that was a table trying to impersonate Adrian's charm on Rochelle. "So Rochelle, ya like turbans?" He winked. Adrian slapped his forehead embarrassed for the poor boy.

"Ew, don't talk to me you freak," She spat with venom and turned away from him.

"Fair enough," Miles nonchalantly accepted and swiveled back to us. "So what's new?" He asked nodding my direction.

"Not in the mood Bletchley," I groaned sending him a dark look.

"Well isn't everyone just a ball of sunshine tonight?" He asked sarcastically. "Are you still flipped over that detention Snape gave you?"

"Maybe..." I whined under my breath.

He rolled his eyes at my immaturity. "I've probably gotten over a hundred of them by now. Cleaning cauldron's aren't that bad," He said.

"But that just puts you on the path of becoming Filch's apprentice," I replied.

"Ay!" He caviled.

"I'm sure you'll make a great caretaker one day," Adrian said patting him on the back ignoring his objectifying expression.

"You can be the turban wearing caretaker," Julie joked, she was the only one laughing at her joke while Miles shot her daggers.

"Look there's Lucian!" Miles warned.

"Where?" She gulped wildly glancing around. Miles let out a few cheeky 'tee-hee's'. "That's not funny," She scowled.

"Neither is my career path," He argued.

This seemed like it was going to take a while so I focused my attention to Adrian who aimlessly ate quietly ignoring the two's quarreling. "Wood told me the secret weapon's real," I said.

He looked up staring back at me solemnly. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive, he's acting too overconfident lately," I nodded.

"That's unfair, Snape's never given us anything to help our team!" He protested.

"I'll try finding out what it is tonight in detention. But for now we gotta act cool about it, like we don't even care," I said dourly and he nodded his head.

"And that is why Filch should wear a turban!" Miles out cried. Julie grunted in frustration while Adrian and I stared at in confusion. It was annoying when you randomly join in and out of conversation, especially with Miles who jumped from one ridiculous thing to another.

After dinner I followed them all the Common Room, I knew I wouldn't be late since the classroom's only down the hallway. Julie muttered the password to the stone wall and we walked inside. Kicking a few First Years off from the main part in front of the fire place, ah I loved having senior authority. I didn't know what other House Common Room's were like but I always thought ours were the most extravagant. I collapsed back lying across one of the dark green leather sofas. The room had many lamps, artificial skulls and dark wooden cupboards in it.

Later when I felt more relaxed I finally said my good byes and went to my detention. Snape sat discreetly at his desk marking papers while I took a seat. Of course Wood hadn't arrived yet, Gryffindors were always late. This only dragged on the detention even longer. He eventually arrived at the doorway breathing heavily, slumped over with his hands on his knees. His cheeks were red which meant he likely ran here, how sad.

"You're late Wood," I snapped.

"Isn't that the teacher's job to worry about Parker?" He questioned walking inside.

"You're late Wood," Snape repeated in his dull voice.

"Sorry sir I-," Wood attempted to explain himself.

"Just sit," He ordered still focused on the papers in front of him. Awkwardly Wood fidgeted around pulling a his screeching chair out. Snape shot him a quick warning glimpse while I rolled my eyes. An eerie silence filled the room you could only hear the scratching of Snape's quill on the parchment.

Soon enough Snape rose from his chair standing over our desks. "I want you two to relabel and organize the potion cabinet. I will be in my office, but if I hear trace of noise I will purposely rearrange the potions so you can properly do it tomorrow night," He drawled.

Both Wood and I nodded our heads in understand and meandered into the confined office, slamming the door shut behind him. We made our way to the cupboard, each of us opening a door each and grimaced at the repulsive sight. Jars were leaking that reeked, sickening me to gag. I just wanted this to be over, so hesitantly I dared to pick up the first jar of eyeballs. Wood followed in suit and picked up one that spilled all over his hands.

"Yuck!" He spat dropping the jar back into it's place nearly breaking it.

"We wouldn't of even be in this mess if it weren't for you," I grumbled. He snorted in disbelief. "If you weren't to busy bragging about your bloody 'secret weapon' you wouldn't of exploded the potion," I yelled.

I didn't realize I had raised my voice so loud and the door of the office opened with Snape's head poking out. He looked around and stared at us suspiciously before returning to the confinement of his office. "I don't see what the big who-ha's all about," I scorned in an undertone.

"Just wait and see for yourself," Wood smirked.

My eyes narrowed sharply at him, he was acting way to cool. This only raised my curiosity even further and I was determined to find out what it was. "Have the team finally kick you off yet and find themselves a real captain?" I sneered.

"Oh ha ha," He said sarcastically.

"At least they'd be getting a great burden off their backs," I sniggered.

"Excuse me? Are you questioning position?" He asked.

"I hardly see being a Keeper a proper position," I replied. "Why do you expect I gave Miles that position?" I snorted.

"Care to elaborate then," He looked at me inquisitively with his arms crossed, appearing amused by statement.

"All Keeper's do is float around the goal posts looking pretty for the crowd - which you're not good at by the way," I said. "Sure now and again you'll block a few Quaffles, but all in all it's just a waste of a position."

His facial expression dropped along with his arms to his side. "Coming from a Chaser, all you guys do is throw a Quaffles around, I don't see the skill in that, now the need for three of you."

I scoffed. "Unlike you we're _actually_ out on field playing the game. We have it constantly be on the look out for Bludgers while managing to grab the Quaffle from the opposition."

"But if Keepers didn't exist who would block the scores? It would just be a pointless game of 'pass the Quaffle'," He argued.

"Oh bullocks. Chasers have to calculate the wind resistance and accuracy of where the Quaffle's in a matter of seconds, while you're galloping around playing ring-around-the-goalpost," I disputed.

"There's three goals, three Chasers," He explained propping up his fingers up to my face.

"I'm very familiar with the rules," I rolled my eyes brushing his hand away.

"It's three against one," He replied.

Touche.

Well that shut me up. I wasn't even going to bother to think of something to argue with since it was clear he'd just proven a point. I'll admit a Keeper is out numbered but that's only because they only do need one because there's one Quaffle. I whipped back around to the cabinet and spotted from the corner of my eyes the edges of perked up. But I wasn't here to argue who played the harder position, I was here strictly on business. Not just to serve my detention but to find out what this 'secret weapon' was that had bewildered me all day.

"Does your 'secret weapon' have something to do with defending the posts?" I asked suspiciously trying to not make my speculation not an obvious hint.

"Not telling," He answered.

Stubborn, little git.

"You know magic is strictly prohibited during games," I snapped eyeing him carefully, observing his reaction. Bringing me back to the theory of it being some ancient, voodoo curse.

"Hasn't stopped your team from doing so in the past," He sneered.

"If I find out any form of cheating I'll report it to Madam Hooch," I warned.

"There won't be any need," He chuckled mocking my threat. "Especially when it's perfectly legal."

I stood there positively flabbergasted. This was driving me nuts! Why couldn't he just tell me then? How can something he described off being his ticket to winning the Cup with such a terrible team be valid within the rules? I thought help from McGonagall was already cheating but Madam Hooch would never go against a fellow teacher, especially for a student.

"A-Are you...?" He stammered. "Are you threatened?" He grinned completely bemused with my tense expression.

"No!" I scoffed. Threatened of Wood? I'd be more threatened by a baby owl than him and his team.

"I never thought I'd see the day 'The Great Audrey Parker' Captain of the Slytherins trembling with fear," He laughed.

Talk about exaggeration, he had a wild imagination. "Now that's a bit of a stretch-," I began.

"Cowering with fright," He interjected.

"Alright-,"

"Panic stricken Parker."

"Now-,"

"Petrified Parker."

"They're an outright sodding lie and you know it!" I yelled.

Suddenly the door of Snape's office barged open and an unhappy Professor marched into the classroom. "Since you two have yet to comprehend the meaning of silence I am forced to deduct 5 points each and monitor your noise levels for the remainder of the lesson since I can not supervise your detention tomorrow night," He drawled peering down at us in contempt from his pointed nose.

Did Snape have a date tomorrow night or something? Is that why he was so touchy? I shook my head to function properly. The state of Snape's love life wasn't important right now. It was Wood sudden ego boost. After what seemed like an eternity we had finally finished labeling every single jar and putting them in alphabetical order.

When we were dismissed I stormed back to my Common Room on the verge of pulling my hair out. If the secret weapon was so simple as Wood described why couldn't the bloody stubborn git tell me? The secrecy of it dug under my skin. This is exactly what he wanted. For me to stress over this mystery driving me on the brink of insanity. I stomped into the Common Room to find Miles, Julie and Adrian sluggishly lounging around like a bunch sloths.

"Adrian!" I shouted.

"Hm? What?" He piped sitting up straight.

"Meet me here at the crack of dawn tomorrow," I instructed.

"Why?" He grimaced.

"We've got some scheming to do," I grinned evilly. My eyes roaring with determination, I was going to find out what that secret weapon is. Nothing's going to stand in my way of the Cup. Not fear, not the 'secret weapon', not Wood's arrogance - nothing.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** You may have noticed the 'Mean Girl's' reference during Quirell's turban interrogation, I just couldn't help it, it just seemed like the right time and place for it lol. And if you've read my previous story you may have noticed some sort of relevant plot bunny to it._

_Well thank you very much for reading and I'd like to acknowledge Twilight-Luv for the very first and great review! Thanks for the alerts and hits so far, and if anyone has any feed back - good or bad - please don't hesitate to post or message, it's very much appreciated._

_ALSO (I know very long AN) if anyone reading is a current BetaReader or would like to help co-write the story with me don't be shy to let me know! :D_


	3. Adapt oneself to the tools at hand

_**Venom of a Snake**_

**One must adapt oneself to the tools at hand

* * *

**

_Disclaimer: I do not profit nor own the amazing Harry Potter universe that is graciously J.K Rowling's

* * *

_

I scanned the skies vigilantly yet cautiously trying to remain hidden behind the side of the stands. Flashes of red and gold soared through the sky and no sign of a potential weapon anywhere. Maybe Wood was hiding it in plain sight, but he wouldn't be clever enough to do that. Or maybe he was saving it until the game to unleash it's wrath. Or maybe it was invisible-

"Are we done yet?" Adrian asked groggily. He fought against his eyelids to keep his red, tired eyes open. His hair was poking up messily along with his uniform. His grey slacks were baggy, shirt untucked and tie was undone. He wasn't what you'd call a 'morning person'. I specifically told him to meet me at the crack of dawn and I waited impatiently down in the Common Room for him. I couldn't handle the waiting any longer so I barged into the boys dormitory (as you do) and dragged him out his bed. He looked half decent from what he looked like in his pajamas.

"Early bird gets the worm," I encouraged.

"But the second mouse gets the cheese," He replied. I ignored his retort and looked around thinking of ways to get a better view. I hopelessly jumped up and down outstretching my arms to reach the top of the stands.

"You know curiosity killed the cat?" He said from behind.

I whipped back around to him. "And satisfaction brought him back," I replied. Enough with the idioms I needed to devise a way to spy on the Gryffindors with out them noticing. An idea popped up in my brain as I stared at Adrian who struggled to stay awake. "Lift me up," I said.

"No," He refused.

"I wasn't asking," I said sending him a threatening glare. Reluctantly he faced his back against the wall lowering his arms placing one hand over the other. I put my hands on his shoulder and my left foot up in the palm of his hands.

"Don't even think about looking up or I'll dislocate your shoulder blade with my foot," I warned giving him one last glare.

"Been there, done that," I heard him mumble under his breath but I ignored it. He raised his arms higher while I swung up other foot on his shoulder other following suit as I balanced myself with my hands nearly pulling out his hair. I paid no attention to his caviling curses and hung from the top of the stands, Adrian supporting me up by holding my ankles. I peered over the wall seeing all the streaks of red and gold swoop down to the pitch.

"I can't see anything!" I exclaimed frustrated.

"I'm sorry I'll just extend my legs!" He jeered sarcastically.

"You'd be a lot more useful if you did!" I snapped.

I grunted in annoyance wanting to eagerly find out what on earth those twats were doing on the field. "Are you done up there yet? I'm starting to cramp up!" He whined.

"Just hold on!" I hissed.

"Lose weight," He replied.

"Are you calling me fat?" I gasped snapping my head back down at him angrily causing our human tower to wobble.

"Now really, I expected better from you."

My eyes widened in shock recognizing the thick, authentic Scottish accent, startling me to lose my grip on the wall. Adrian stumbled around uncontrollably causing me to flap my arms around hysterically to regain balance. Unsuccessfully I leaned back and Adrian lost his grip. I landed solidly on his stomach as he laid back hawking in pain. My eyes darted up to Wood who shadowed over us looking down in shame. I quickly jumped up, pushing myself up from Adrian's abdomen, that poked out a disgruntled 'oompf'. I briskly brushed my uniform off and straightened my posture broadening my chest out confidently. Trying to hide my embarrassment from our disgraceful ruckus. I cleared my throat and greeted formally, "Wood."

"I never thought you'd resort to this," He grinned.

Merlin, neither did I.

I could see his chestnut eyes dancing with amusement which burnt a whole in the pit of my stomach. Watching his arrogance build up made me sick. Never did I ever think (nor did he I'm guessing) that someone of my high, prestige reputation would attempt something as low as this. I squinted my eyes sending him a vicious scowl that he deflected with his bright, radiant, ego aura which only blinded me. I was caught out. Humiliated, I felt my cheeks burning with remorse and vexation. My sly, stealthy scheme to spy on the Gryffindors had backfired, gone out the window with my pride. Merlin, I disgraced my whole House.

"Come on Adrian lets go!" I growled, keeping my glower on Wood as I pushed past him not even bothering to wait for Adrian. I heard Wood chuckle from behind while I stormed off, brewing up even more rage.

I stomped into the castle with Adrian scampering behind. "There you guys are, I've been looking all over for you," Julie said walking up to us with Miles.

"What's got her knickers in a twist?" Miles asked Adrian. I shot him glare and he stuck up his hands defensively. I was clearly not in the damn mood for this. I just wanted to eat breakfast and bury my face in a stack of greasy bacon, I desperately needed comfort food to recover me from this ordeal.

"Wood caught us spying on his team," Adrian answered. The name of that incessant, arrogant git sent a painful twitch in my stomach. Reminding me of the mortification I dealt with before.

"She looks like she's about to bloody explode," Julie mumbled to Miles.

I balled my fists outraged, my face heating up with fury. "We need 4 pounds of bacon stat!" Miles yelled, shoving me forward to walk. We rudely pushed past students carelessly ignoring the exclaims of complaints, this was a matter of life and death. The lives of anyone who stood in my way were at an all high risk.

"You wanna know what I would do?" Adrian began.

Oh here we go, this is just what I needed. Re-evaluting the whole event, pointing out all my flaws and loop holes. If he had a plan why didn't he just tell me _before_ I went to humiliated myself? In front of Wood of all people! Why didn't he stop me before we left the castle and say, 'Hey wait Audrey, I have a way better plan that'll ensure you of finding out Gryffindor's secret weapon without making yourself look like a complete git.' Some friend he is, he is no longer my consultant for all things Quidditch. I am officially removing his unofficial title as co-captain and giving it to Miles. "No I don't," I spat in a low and dangerous tone.

"You're sly attempt's admirable, very Slytherin like," He continued regardless of my answer. "But you need to think like a Chaser, be more head on."

"And how do you suggest on doing that?" I scowled.

Adrian yanked the robes of a First Year walking past us. He stopped the boy and tugged boy in front of us. His eyes darted down to the emblem of his robes. "Gryffindor. Perfect," He smirked. We snaked around the shivering boy enclosing him in a circle. He gulped trembling in fear as his wide eyes teared from one Slytherin to the next. "What do you know about the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" Adrian asked, assertively pulling at the boys uniform.

"N-N-Nothing," He stuttered.

"I said what do you know about the team?" Adrian repeated in a growl, hauling the boy up to his face.

"I-I don't know anything! I-I-I s-swear!" He cried holding up his hands defensively.

"Wicked, is that a Remembrall?" Julie asked harmlessly, pointing at the small crystal ball in his hand. "Do you mind if I take a look?" She asked innocently. The boys was too nervous to respond so she took it as a yes and grabbed the ball off him. She held it up to her face observing it's details curiously. A scarlet cloud darkened the ball and she grinned playfully in fascination.

"The kid's no use," Miles said to Adrian.

"Try another approach," I said.

Adrian looked away searching his mind for question while the poor boy's face trickled beads of sweat. Adrian snapped back his attention to the boy and asked, "Have they found a Seeker yet?"

"Y-Yes," He replied.

Our eyes widened eagerly and Adrian further interrogated, "Who is it?"

"H-Harry P-P-Potter," He stammered. The boys and Julie all broke out into laughter while my mind put all the pieces together.

So this must be Wood's secret weapon? The infamous Harry Potter, who course even knew of. This is was all I was worrying about? I was on the verge of having a mental breakdown about to be sent to St Mungo's over some sodding, little First Year. I wasted all my time and effort for this 'weapon of mass destruction'. The whole thought of my attempt no longer worried me as much, more rather entertained me.

The edges of my lips crept up and soon enough I joined in with the hysterics. Merlin I felt like a bigger twat then before. Sure he was 'The Chosen One', 'The Boy Who Lived' etc. but he was hardly a threat. Being a First Year he probably barely knew how to ride a broom. Wood must be so desperate for a Seeker his only alternative was this kid. It's not like his lightening bolt scar could sense where the Snitch would be. Sure he survived You-Know-Who, but in the Quidditch world he was nothing special, completely useless.

"Alright kid you can go," Adrian smiled, letting go of the boys robes. As soon as he slightly loosened his grip the boy was gone in a flash. I've never seen anyone ran that fast in my life.

"Hey wait you forgot your Remembrall!" Julie called out to him, holding the ball up in the air. The boy refused to go back for it and continued disappearing down the corridor.

"Oh well finders keepers," Miles said snatching the ball out of Julie's grasp.

"First of all you didn't even find it and second of all..." She said stepping closer to him. "It's mine!" She yelled reaching for it. But Miles was to quick for her and held it back in the air above their heads, to high for her to reach. She jumped up and down like a child as Adrian and I watched in contempt.

"Give me that," I said. I jumped up behind oblivious Miles who was too distracted with warding Julie off, grabbing the ball out of his grasp.

"Hey! That's mine!" He exclaimed turning around.

"No it's mine!" Julie argued, leaping for it again outstretching her arms. Miles effortlessly raised his arm to stop her as her wriggled fingers reached for the ball.

"It doesn't belong to either of you, it belongs to that poor, terrified boy," I said. I dropped the ball into pocket of my robe.

"At least we got some answers out of him," Adrian said.

"True," I admitted and we continued our walk to the Great Hall.

"The kid looked like he was about to faint," Miles snickered and we all chuckled along.

"Rather cowardly for a Gryffindor 'int he?" Julie said.

"They're all a bunch of cowards. But because Dumbledore feels sorry for them he kept them all together and told everyone the House was for the 'brave'," Adrian said.

"Wasn't Dumbledore a Gryffindor?" Julie pointed out.

"Explains a lot," Miles sneered.

We arrived to Care of Magical Creatures which today was at the Black Lake. Our classes with Professor Kettleburn was often outside which allowed us to laze around, even if where we were had nothing to do on what we were learning about. He was more ancient then Dumbledore. Despite appearing as the typical, frail, old man he was the most reckless and active out of all the Hogwarts staff. Which is the reason for his slightly disfigured face. Apparently his face deformed after disastrous school play - how exactly out of hand did it get? But from what the teachers have told us he seems to have definitely toned down from before.

"Morning class!" Professor Kettleburn sung. "One of our main topics of the year - which will most certainly by on your O. - will be on Bowtruckles. As soon as I get approval from the Headmaster we'll have an up close observation," He announced. "Even if we don't get the approval I'm sure Dumbledore won't mind if we take a quick stroll through the Forbidden Forest," He muttered.

This sent a few odd looks across everyone's faces. I think the forest was called _forbidden_ for a reason. But in Kettleburn's looney mind must've meant permissible. "You'll find most of the information in your _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, but I want you to summarize a few notes from _The Monster Book of Monster_ also," He instructed. "Be careful it bites," He winked.

I rolled my eyes, he uses that joke every chance he gets. It was surprisingly sunny for a Hogwarts day. The four of us found a spot in shade under the trees out looking onto the lake. Unfortunately, Hufflepuffs Heidi Macavoy and Maxine O'Flaherty beat us to it. We all were about to leave in search for another spot until Miles made his way over to them and sat down leaning against the tree.

"We were going to sit there!" Maxine exclaimed.

"Too slow," Miles replied.

"You can't just do that."

"I just did."

"Come on we'll find somewhere else," Heidi said pulling her friends arm away.

"Yes go on do that," Miles said.

"Bloody Slytherins, always acting as if they owned the place," She muttered under her breath as she walked away.

Her comment didn't get it us, especially since we knew it was true. And it's stuff we've heard plenty times before. Already Miles was making himself comfortable getting prepared to slack off like every lesson, tilting his head back against the tree nodding off. Adrian and I sat crossed legged opposite one another while Julie laid down on her stomach across from Miles. I pulled out my notebook, ink bottle, quill and text books. I opened my first book flicking through the pages.

"You guys are actually studying?" Miles asked but still remaining rested with his eyes shut.

"Duh," Julie answered.

"But it's Kettleburn. The man's so old he wouldn't notice us jump in the Black Lake, he'd probably say something like 'tell the Giant Squid I said hello!'" He replied.

"Did you not hear what he said?" I asked. "He's going to send us into the Forbidden Forest whether he gets approval or not. We have to be prepared."

"Pfft. Forbidden, schmidden," He scoffed. "I've been in there tonnes of times," He said.

We all new he was lying, neither one of have. "No you haven't," I snorted.

"Okay I haven't," He admitted. "But I don't see what the big deal about it."

"How 'bout the fact that it's ridden with Blood-Sucking Bugbears," I said.

"They're harmless," He chimed. "They only kill chickens."

"Well then I'd be very careful if I were you," Julie said.

"Oh ha-ha," He laughed sarcastically, finally poking up his head to look at us.

"I heard there's an Acromantula society living in there," Adrian said. Julie perked up, a shiver ran down her spine, she hated anything creepy crawly, especially oversized ones.

"Then I'll bring a bottle of bug repellant and I'll be fine," Miles said.

"It's not as simple as that," Julie said as I rolled my eyes at his arrogance.

"Well if you're so concerned about me then I'll just copy your notes later," He said and tilted his head back on to the tree.

Julie sent him glares full of daggers, she hated it when Miles didn't do any work in class and copied her notes that she put a lot of effort to. Adrian and I didn't care though as long as we got them back, it was his grade not ours. "Can you at least open up this book for me?" She asked with sinful intent, handing him _The Monster Book of Monsters_.

Of course Miles who still had his eyes shut rudely snatched the book trying to open it. The thick, furry book viciously growled and startled his eyes opened. Instantly he dropped the book scraping himself off the ground as the hostile book ferociously barked, snapping it's paper fangs at him. The book took a harsh bite of his foot and he let out a high pitched yelp, shaking his leg vigorously to get it off. He screamed in fear hoping on one foot, flapping his arms and legs around hysterically.

"Oi watch it!" Adrian said shoving Miles away from him causing him to collapse on the floor behind us, battling against the fiendish book.

"Spotted any Dabberblimps yet students?" Professor Kettleburn chimed appearing out of no where. This was one of the many imaginary creatures he believed that exist. He obviously read to much of _The Quibbler_. Whenever we'd argue they weren't real he'd always yell something like: 'But they're invisible!' or 'That's what the Ministry wants you to think!' Depending how bored we were in class, we'd sometimes purposely stir him about his conspiracies.

"No sir," We all replied looking up at him ignoring Miles' cries for help from behind.

Kettleburn grabbed his chin in disappointment thinking hard. He to was disregarding Miles wails of agony, oblivious to the urgent screams, to wrapped up in his own deep thought. "Must be the Wrackspurts," He finally replied looking up.

"Wrack-what?" Julie asked scrunching up her face.

"Wrackspurts, they float in your ears and make your brain go fuzzy," He replied.

"What do they look like?" She asked.

"Oh you can't see them, they're invisible," He answered.

See.

We all stared at him oddly.

"SIR HELP!" Miles howled from behind waving his arms to be saved. Kettleburn's head cocked up at the sound of his voice looking around for where it came from. Oblivious, he put his hands behind his back and began to wander off towards the lake leaving Miles unnoticed. Must've been the Wrackspurts.

After class it was finally lunch time and we went to the Great Hall. Adrian and I sat next to each other while Julie and Miles sat opposite. Miles had managed to escape Julie's beast of a book when Adrian tackled it and tangled it with Spello-tape, preventing it from biting everyone. Miles' uniform was torn to bits, he had cuts and bruises on his face but that didn't stop him from eating. His determination was admirable, but his stupidity was just ridiculous.

"Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing," Julie suggested.

"I'm fine," Miles said his voice muffled from all the food in his mouth.

"I don't know mate, that book got you good," Adrian said.

"Yeah and that cut looks pretty deep," I said observing his face.

"Honestly I'm fine," He spat out chunks of food looking up from his place. His hair was messy, his face with smudges of dirt with a dried up bloody wound on his face and his collar half ripped off. His head turned plainly to Julie and he asked, "Can I burrow your notes?"

"Didn't before teach you a lesson?" She snapped with a lack of sympathy for him.

"Look what you bloody did to my beautiful face!" He yelled leaning forward over to her poking at his cut. "Look!"

"Ew, get away from me," She spat, shoving him away.

"Oh, it's bleeding again," He said, examining the small patches of blood on his fingers.

"Get that away from me!" She barked. "You know what I'm like around blood!"

"Blah!" He spat thrust his hand in her face.

The two children swatted each other's hands away and Adrian rolled his eyes at their immaturity. I sighed in contempt putting my hands in the pockets of my robes and fiddled around with a small ball in one of them. I furrowed my eyebrows and pulled it out holding it up to my face. What was I suppose to do with this again? I puff of red smoke clouded the ball. Now did red mean I had forgotten something or was it white? Soon enough the cloud turned a blank white.

"That means you've forgotten what you've forgotten," Adrian said.

When we finished lunch we decided to head over to the Common Room since still had some time to spare before classes. As we walked out of the Great Hall I spotted the small Gryffindor First Year we interrogated from before. I remembered I still had his Remembrall and called out to him, "Hey kid!"

He stopped in his footsteps wide eyed in horror and instantly turned back around bolting down the corridor. I guess a gang of Slytherins didn't look to friendly to the poor boy. "Head off with out me," I told them and ran after the kid. I followed him up the multiple staircases calling out to him, "Wait up!" He looked over his shoulder in fear and ran even faster. The problem with the Hogwarts staircases is that they like to move at the most inappropriate times, this why I much preferred the security of the dungeons.

I know this didn't look good, a Slytherin harassing an innocent Gryffindor First Year. When I finally made it back onto the original path I found him dashing down a corridor and vanished around a corner. I swiftly followed behind but he was completely out of site. I looked around the deserted hallway, puzzled as to where he had disappeared. Echoes of a terrible attempt of opera singing rang throughout the corridor. I followed from where the sounds were coming from and realized I was in the Gryffindor Tower. I stumbled upon a portrait of a plump lady that was the cause of that wretched noise.

She paused and looked down at me. "Password," She said.

"What?" I asked. So this was where the Gryffindor Common Room was, the kid must of ran in there to hide from me. My House didn't have a portrait... At least we're more discrete and have more privacy, hidden in the walls partly under the Black Lake. Ours was so much cooler than theirs.

"Is the the Gryffindor Common Room?" I asked.

She eyed my from head to toe. "Oh a Slytherin. Shouldn't you be lurking around the dungeons where you belong?" She said a hint of disgust in her voice.

"I thought I heard the cries of a dying cat so I ran up here to rescue it. It turns out it's only you," I replied crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well I never! Kids these days have no respect!" She said appalled.

She thought she had problems, I was the one who was arguing with a bloody painting for Merlin's sake.

"Couldn't find any First Years to victimize so resorted to offending paintings?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance at the sound of his Scottish accent. I turned my eyes shooting him a menacing look. "No, I was looking for one of your First Years to give him back this," I said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone showing him the Remembrall.

"Ah, so you were terrorizing First Years," He rascally grinned.

"Just give him the damn thing," I sighed impatiently forcing the ball into chest, making my way to push past him but he stepped aside blocking my way. I didn't know whether he was doing this on purpose or not, but I wasn't going to try and be polite about it. "Move," I drawled.

"Did your spying this morning figure out what my secret weapon is?" He smirked.

"I would hardly call it a weapon," I scoffed at his arrogance. "I didn't know the state of your team was so desperate there last alternative was a First Year. I wish I spied on your try outs instead, to find some dainty First Year standing all by himself," I taunted. His facial expression dropped into a frown, serious now. The tables have turned Wood, back to normal as they should be.

"I wouldn't underestimate him, he's a gifted Seeker," He said strongly.

"The kid doesn't even have 20/20 vision! His glasses will probably fall off during the game," I mocked. "You sure know how to pick 'em," I snickered.

"Let's just wait and see what happens," He said in a low tone. Our faces were only a few inches away from each other. Both our eyebrows furrowed down in determination, our eyes clashing perseverance and will power. He was more foolish then I thought to actually think his team had a chance.

A voice cleared there thought and we both snapped out of our gazes to look up at the Fat Lady who glanced back down at us with authority. I ignored her and pushed past Wood, using my Chaser upper body strength to hurt his shoulder as hard as I could. I walked down to where I 'belonged', the dungeons. I arrived at the particular spot of the stone wall, muttering the password under my breath. Soon enough bricks moved out of place allowing me to walk inside the Common Room. I found Julie in armchair, Adrian in the other and Miles casually lying down on the sofa.

"Move," I ordered to Miles.

"Sod off, their's other chairs," He replied. I ignored him and plopped down onto his stomach. He immediately jolted up and sat up straight, grumbling curses to me. I merely shrugged them off and propped my legs on top of the table in front of him.

"Find the kid?" Adrian asked.

"No, but I found the Gryffindor Common Room," I answered.

"Wicked, you go inside?" Miles eagerly asked.

"No, I didn't know the password" I replied scrunching my face in confusion. "Did you know they've got a portrait of some shrieking fat lady as their entrance? Rather conventional if you ask me," I said.

"Damn. I wanted to plant a few Dungbombs in there before the game," He sighed.

"We could do it if we just scare that First Year into telling us the password," Julie recommended.

"We can't just barge in there, they'll recognize us straight away. We'd be completely out numbered," I said. Okay usually I don't part take nor do I condone in the Slytherin scheming when it has something to do with Quidditch. But _technically_ this wasn't cheating, as long as it didn't affect their physical performance. They'd just smell worse then usual.

"I could take them on," Miles snorted.

"We could use Miles as a decor. While he gets beaten up, we'll do the rest of the work," Julie suggested and Miles shot her a sinister look.

"Come on we're Slytherins. Let's try and think outside the box," I said.

"You and me could whip up a Polyjuice potion," Adrian suggested. Before I could reply a First Year stood in front of me. He was quite tall and slender for his age, with a pale complexion. He had sharp, pointed features and cold grey eyes, his platinum blond hair was sleeked back behind his ears.

"Ah, yes?" I cocked up an eyebrow.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," He introduced with a strong confidence in his voice.

"And what can I do for you Malfoy, Draco Malfoy?" I asked amused by his poise.

"You're the Slytherin Quidditch Captain aren't you?" He checked.

"The one and only," I boasted having a quick glimpse at my silver badge with pride.

"I thought you should know that the Gryffindor team's just appointed Harry Potter as there Seeker," He informed.

I got to give him that was kind of cute, little snakelet. I let out a soft chuckle, "Thanks but I already know."

I was about to turn back to Adrian to discuss our further plans until Draco said something else, "And I can help hexing his broom during the Quidditch match."

Suddenly the innocent snakelet turned into a devious viper. Adrian, Julie and Miles jaws dropped, they couldn't believe someone had dared to offer to cheat so straight forwardly since they knew how strongly against I was. No one's even ever wanted to hint it in fear of provoking my short temper. "Our team doesn't cheat, we're better then that," I said in a dangerous tone.

"It would help though, it's good to have as a back up," He said. Now the three of my friends were looking away, foreseeing on what was to come. _Back up_? My team didn't need any back up because we _were_ going to win. Was this stupid git conjecturing my leadership skills as a captain?

"Listen here twat," I ferociously snapped. "I don't need some flippin' daft git like you suggesting ideas that only worthless teams use. Now sod off before I hex you," I threatened.

"But I was only-!"

"I said sod off you mingin' gremlin," I dismissed.

"Wait 'til my father hears about this," He hissed before storming off.

"I'm upping practices to five times a week," I snapped randomly.

"What?" Adrian and Miles gawked.

"If that's the attitude of the majority of the school, I want to prove them wrong!" I demanded, determination burning in my eyes.

"Majority? That was one kid!" Adrian exclaimed.

"Nevertheless! I don't just want to beat and defeat the Gryffindors," I began and a dark shadow grew on half of my face. "I want to _pulverize_, _pound_ and _crush_ them."

"Adrian she's got that look in her eye again," Julie whispered uneasily.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** If you were unable to figure it out the poor little boy that was getting bullied was Neville Longbottom. I felt kind of bad writing all the Gryffindor pay outs about Dumbledore and Harry but it was kind of fun at the same time. Thanks again for the hits and alerts! (Even though I kind of just posted all these chapters all at once) More to come soon!_

_Again desperately seeking for a BetaReader or a co-writer, or even just feed back - good or bad, constructive criticism is always appreciated by me. Thanks for reading ! :D_


	4. Just Beat It

_**Venom of a Snake**_

**Just Beat it**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not profit, nor own the wonderful world that is of Harry Potter which is rightfully owned by the amazing J.K Rowling._

* * *

It was a strangely, beautiful, gloomy day. Even though it wasn't sunny the icy fresh morning air awakened me into a bright, happy mood. Perfect day to practice Quidditch. However my team mates seemed to think quite the opposite. Slumped over looking as if they're going to collapse on the ground sleeping, their clothes not even done up properly - Lucian Boles had his shirt inside out - such a disgrace. The rest of the boys merely chucked on the first visible loose clothing they saw and headed for practice. Unlike me, who was an organized neat freak. My hair was tightly tied back, wearing my Slytherin green t-shirt with the emblem on it with pride, grey sport shorts and a pair of my finest, athletic sneakers.

"Team, I know I've said in the past that the Gryffindors aren't any competition," I said walking up and down in front of the line of sluggish Slytherins. "And they still aren't. But lately I've been hearing a few doubts around the school on our teams playability. By this, I mean they think we're going to cheat to win the game," I said eyeballing them carefully.

"I know I've discussed about this before, but I just want to remind you all how intense how training is. And get an idea on how much worse it'll be if I see anyone pull any 'tricks' before or during the match," I warned in a dangerous tone. "Recently I've been doing a bit of research and I've gathered a few techniques that'll improve our plays," I explained. "Miles," I ordered.

"What?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, Merlin these boys can be so thickheaded sometimes. "Stand over here," I drawled pointing to the spot next to me.

He stared at me curiously and walked over next to me. "If you ever do feel the need to pull a trick, here's one that I'll allow you to do," I said. I raised my fist and pumped it forward into Miles' face. He jumped up and closed his eyes, startled by my sudden aggressive movement. He hesitantly opened his eyes back open to realize my fist was less then an inch away from his nose.

"What you do that for?" He exclaimed.

Ignoring him I turned to the team, "You the sudden strike of fear Miles had?"

"Hey!" He objected.

"It puts the offense off there game. This move is perfectly legal, as long there is NO _physical contact_ WHATSOEVER," I carefully emphasized.

"That's the Translyvanian Tackle," Terrence Higgs piped.

"Good work Terrence," I grinned. "Five deducted."

"From what?" He asked confused.

"From the - now 15 - laps you're about to do," I replied wearing a cheeky grin. He sighed waveringly and reluctantly began to jog off into the distance. I sometimes felt bad pushing him so much, but he was the Seeker and it was vital that he was quick. I liked him, since he never spoke back or gave attitude to me like the rest of the team did. Either it was because I was older than him and was intimidated by my age and position or understood his expectations.

I whipped my head back to the team, "Now drop and give me 20!" I ordered. They all let out groans of unwillingness and I shot them a deadly glare, "I said DROP AND GIVE ME 20!" I bellowed. Immediately they dropped to the ground pushing there bodies to and fro from the ground. I made them run laps, suicides to doing squats to sit ups. I strutted up and down observing them doing sit ups, counting them up to a hundred.

"Come on! Come on! Put some bloody effort into it!" I howled. "I bet Dumbledore could do better sit ups then this! You guys are just pathetic!" Adrian, Flint, Miles and Terrence seemed to be doing fine. Peregrine seemed to be struggling but managed to stay in count, however Lucian on the other hand couldn't even do one full sit up so far. Twiddling his chubby fingers, desperately outstretching them to touch his knees over his big belly.

I marched over to him and squatted down to his ear, "I don't care if it takes 'til the sun goes down to accomplish one full sit up. Everyone's going to suffer doing sit ups until you do one," I hissed.

"Lucian!"

"Just do one already!"

"I'm going to bloody slaughter you!"

The team called out threats to him. His face was already puffy and red as it was, burning even more from embarrassment causing beads of sweat to trickle down his face as he cried to push himself from the ground.

"If you don't do one by the time I count to five you're doing a hundred suicides to make up for the lack of sit ups!" I scowled.

"But-!" He cried.

"One... Two..."

He howled squirming to uplift his body. "I can't!" He bawled.

"THREE..." I counted louder warning him his times nearly up.

He was nearly there, his pudgy cheeks pouted to exhale a choke of air.

"FOUR..."

He twisted up wriggling his plumply fingers onto his knees in success. The teams all cheered as his face beamed with relief.

"Good work," I said before he passed out with relief on the ground with a thud. "Okay team, just run 30 more suicides and we'll work the plays on our brooms!" I announced.

"You mean it's not not over?" Miles exclaimed.

"Why we're just starting," I grinned. Everyone let out disgruntle groans, walking to the end of the pitch while carelessly tripping over Lucian who still laid on the floor breathing heavily to compose himself. The boys cursed my name with every name under the sun, but I didn't care. This aggressiveness could be used to help them play better. But then they all paused staring at me bewildered.

"What are you guys staring at? Get back to training!" I scowled.

"Audrey..." Adrian trailed off nervously.

"What?"

"Gryffindors," He answered pointing behind me. I whipped my head around to see a group of scarlet robes swiftly pacing up to the pitch. What the bloody hell did those sodding gits think they were doing? Led by there one and only captain, Wood. I stomped up them determined to find out what there business was, my fellow Slytherins scurrying behind.

"What do you want Wood?" I snapped viciously.

"My team's using the pitch," He replied simply.

I definitely know Gryffindor weren't scheduled to use the pitch or any other team for that matter. But I think if I remember correctly it was highlighted in light blue, I think that meant for free use. I looked flabbergasted, wasn't it obvious to this twat that we were occupying the pitch. Was he blind to see us running around, our broomsticks lying on the floor. Could he not register the idea that we might have already been using it.

"To bad, we're using it," I spat.

"But you're not even scheduled to use the pitch at this time," He said.

"And neither are you!"

"But I have a _real_ team to train."

"And so do I!"

"Wait, you're not actually _nervous_ about our first match? Is that you've been here for over an hour?" He smirked.

Oh he was not going to try and pull that on me. How did he even know how long my team's been here for? I was sick and tired of how he was always trying to reverse our roles. "Of course not!" I scoffed. "Besides how do you know how long we've been here for? Spying on my team now?"

"No, I don't resort to embarrassing things like that, that's more your quirk," He countered and I shot him a deadly glare. "Being the organized, efficient captain I am, I first went over a few play with my team in the locker rooms," He boasted.

"Because your team can't handle do two things at once? Unlike my team," I snickered.

"Well I just had to show our new Seeker the ropes first," He grinned triumphantly, stepping aside to reveal a small boy with glasses on.

My whole team and I out bursted into a laughing fit. Tears of laughter watering up our eyes. The Gryffindors remained standing proud and tall at there new small new Seeker. Merlin, they were even more stupid than I thought. The tiny Seeker stood there giving us deadly glares through his emerald eyes, which in a way was kind of cute. Trying to be all tough and all, just like his captain. But Wood wasn't at all cute as this aggressive, little man.

I finally managed to compose myself wiping a few tears away from my eyes, the boys still laughing away. I let out a few more sighs and breathed in, "So this is the 'secret weapon' I've been hearing all about," I smirked sauntering up to him. I examined his face, now I remember him. He was the boy the from the Welcoming Feast that argued with the Sorting Hat not to be put into Slytherin. He missed out big time. I gently brushed his black hair away from his forehead to reveal that infamous lightening bolt scar. He was taken a back a bit by my sudden physical contact.

"'The Chosen One' ay? M'boy have you ever seen a Quidditch game before?" I asked eyeing him menacingly holding his face in my hand.

"No," He answered, making fierce direct contact with me.

Ah, the force is strong with this one. But is it strong enough?

"So I figure you've never played it?" I asked the sides of my lips perking up.

"No," He hissed. The boys behind him me snickers and taunted him.

"Never played Quidditch?"

"Tryna' play with the big boys ay!"

"You're just a baby Potter!"

My lips formed into an arrogant smirk, "Quite _brutal_ game it is. Rather _merciless_ actually," I said in a sadistic tone. My mouth formed into an even bigger grin as he lashed my hand away, a flicker of rage and sudden stricken panic in his eyes. "Fiesty lil' one 'int he?"

"That's enough," Wood ordered stepping in front of him.

"Now, now, where's that Gryffindor chivalry?" I asked innocently.

"My team's using the pitch now so you can either stand here and watch my team practice, or sod off," He said sternly.

My eyes narrowed sharply, "We're using the pitch Wood."

"Not anymore," He said. "Team start practicing," He said back to his team. They all mounted there brooms and flew up into the sky.

"You-You can't do that! That's-!" I protested.

"Unfair?" He finished. "Now you know how it feels like to be on the other side," He said before mounting his broom.

And I did not like it one bit.

"Boys get your brooms!" I barked.

Wood was hovering in the air on his broom as my team quickly scurried along to get there brooms, "You don't want to do that."

"And why not?" I snarled. Who was he to tell me what to do? Better yet, who was he to bloody walk all over me like this? Trying to sneak onto the pitch like this.

He jerked his head up to the flashes of red in the sky, "Team, Quaffle them," He ordered as he flew up higher to them. Suddenly all of the Gryffindors each had Quaffles in their hands and started to peg them done at us as we reached for our booms. A few boys were hit in the head as I dodged to reach for my broom. My team growling in out rage. But I wasn't going to let him win like this, he's got another flipping thing coming.

"Peregrine release the Bludgers!" I roared. He nodded his head and knelt down to the box. The Bludgers vibrated around in there constrained spots. As he unbuckled them I picked up a Beater's Club. The Bludgers were released in the air I battered one of them at the Gryffindors. The team of bright red split into two, gasping at the sudden ferocious Bludger. And that's how it's done. These Gryffindor want to play it our way, we'll show the exactly how.

"Move!" I bellowed. Peregrine grabbed the other bat and we all picked up the Quaffles that had been thrown at us. We all mounted our brooms, bolting up into the sky. Lucian was still on the ground looking like he was unconscious, but when he twitched around letting out a blaring snore so I knew he was just asleep.

The Gryffindors obviously don't know how to play dirty right and we were determined to show them exactly how. We all started to clobber them with the Quaffles while I warded off Bludgers. I would have made one fearless Beater. A war of Quaffles had just outbreak. Being walloped from team to team. I tried to avoid them as best as I could but I needed to keep focus on the Bludgers.

Wood was my number one target, he needed to be taught a lesson. Screw the physical damage that would impact on him, maybe even putting him out from the first game of the season. I'd given him a million chances to stay out of my way, but he just would not listen. If he hadn't acted out like the stubborn twat he was then he wouldn't be in this mess, he was doing this all to himself.

I saw a Bludger zooming over to Peregrine who was getting prepared to beat it. I soared over to him, dodging my fellow team mates and Quaffles and flew right in front of him, blocking his hit. To figure out my aim I quickly glimpsed over at Wood who was using his Keeper skills whipping his broom to rebound Quaffles. I breathed in deeply as the black streak darted to me and I violently struck it with my bat. I was out for blood. The Bludger sprung back and charged over to Wood. His eyes widened in panic as he saw it racing to him. He shut his eyes to hopefully lessen the pain.

A loud whistle blared from bellow and everything literally, visibly stopped. Quaffles were still in mid air and the Bludger that I aimed for Wood was only less then an inch away from his face. A second away from crushing his skull into pieces. At first at thought it all was a figment of my imagination, that I was merely exaggerating the speed of time to capture this moment. As if it was sign for me to contemplate on the significance of my sudden reckless decision. That this was the chance for me to decide whether or not- after this moment had passed that I would be filled with instant belly aching regret or bursting with stimulating pride and accomplishment. But as everyone's head turned around in shock and confusion I realized time had never slowed, we were still at normal pace.

"PARKER! WOOD!"

Immediately I shot my head down to see Madam Hooch standing with a group of First Years. The gears clicked into my head remembering it was light blue for First Year flying lessons and blank boxes for free use. The First Years watched us in shock and Madam Hooch did not look happy. It looked as if her seething anger was building up the more she spotted all the Quaffles, the Bludgers that nearly hit Wood's face and our ruthless battle between teams.

* * *

"How dare you!" Madam Hooch gasped utterly lost for words. "Purposely throwing Quaffles and beating Bludgers with intent to hurt one another!"

Wood and I stood awkwardly as she lectured us in her office. Usually the key to getting out of things that worked for me was apologizing for my actions then be on my way. But by the blazing rage Madam Hooch had in her eyes I knew that wouldn't work. It wasn't even _necessarily_ my fault. Sure, I was _apart_ of it - a tiny, smidgen slice (well, practically) - but Wood was the instigator. Their was something in my way and I used my captain intuitive and took the situation into my hands. She should be thanking me rather then bloody going mental since I didn't go running to her and bothering her. Sure, it may not have _exactly_ been in the best way to do it, but alas, the Hogwarts justice system always fails.

Maybe I should use a more humorous approach like, 'Madam Hooch you've obviously looked at this the wrong way, we weren't fighting, honestly. We were merely playing a quick, friendly game'. But she's not stupid enough to believe that, and doubting her IQ would only just make her even more upset. That whole excuse wouldn't work on anyone, Gryffindors and Slytherins having a friendly match. Pfft. Or maybe I should quickly get in the first word and play the blame game. Blurt out, 'IT'S ALL 100% WOOD'S FAULT!' But that'll just show a lack of immaturity and would probably backfire and she'd end up blaming it all on me. No, if I was going down I was going to take Wood down with me.

"I saw one boy unconscious on the floor!" She screamed.

Lucian. Bloody lazy ogre.

"You're lucky no one was seriously injured and had to get taken to the Hospital Wing!" She hissed. Wood and I remained standing still, to scared to even blink in fear of setting her off even more.

"I have a right mind to tell the Heads of your Houses!"

I didn't care. Me and Snape were as cool like the other side of the pillow.

"To tell Dumbledore!"

Pfft, I don't care. What's that old man going to do?

"Owl your parents!"

Come on, try a little better then that Rolanda.

"Cancel the first game of the season!"

That was too far.

"What?" Wood and I exclaimed in unison.

I was purely flabbergasted. Sure we deserved a punishment but it shouldn't impact on our teams.

"Even all of that wouldn't be enough! You both deserve to be stricken of your captaincy and banned from playing Quidditch for the rest of the school year!" She yelled.

"Madam Hooch-!" I begged.

"That's a bit uncalled for!" Wood objected.

"Uncalled for?" She repeated giving him an intimidating glare. "Not only did you embarrass your team, but are appalling role models to them, the First Years and an absolute disgrace to your Houses. You were the leaders of that horrifying battle!"

This wasn't happening, I worked to damn hard for my position. All my years of training will have gone down the drain all because of that sodding Wood. She knew for herself from all the games all the toil and labor I had gone through. She couldn't do this to me. Stripping of my position won't do anything, I'll probably just make things a hell of a lot worse for her. I wasn't going to go down that easily. Besides _clearly_ Wood was the instigator, we should be getting COMPLETELY different punishments. Was she forgetting that Wood was the instigator, because I sure wasn't forgetting Wood was the instigator.

"You should be grateful that I've decided to take this matter into my own hands. You're positions on the team and as captain will remain and the first match will not be cancelled," She declared.

Wood and I both sighed in relief. I knew she couldn't do that to me. Now all she has to do is realize that Wood was the instigator, remove him of his captaincy; give me about a couple months detentions, deduct a few measly House points and we all be on our way.

"But don't for one second think your actions are going unpunished!" She growled. "Because of your appalling behavior for the rest of the year you two will work together in harmony to volunteer to assist the First Years flying lessons."

Wood and I both turned to each other shooting daggers at one another. I refused to work along with a sodding git like him. She completely wasn't realizing that Wood was the instigator. It was all his bloody doing! Aren't teachers supposed to of mastered Legilimency? No wonder she was only just the sodding flying teacher. Wasn't the look on my face enough for her?

"Can't we do this separately?" I asked.

"You're not honestly questioning me are you?" She said looking at me in shock and anger.

"No but-," I began.

"Compared to what you did, this is letting you off easy!" She roared. "But any of you even dare to pull a stunt like this again you can say good bye to your spot on the team," She warned. "And from now on, any team who wants to use the pitch in free use MUST go to me first, go that?"

"Yes Madam Hooch," We both said dryly in unison. The deadly glare battle between Wood and I was still intact. Growing with more passionate rage. Because of him I nearly lost my spot, I'm currently in a high risk zone. The connection between us didn't break but filled the room with intensity. "Now the two of you get of my office!" Madam Hooch demanded. "I can't stand the site of you both now!"

We both snapped around towards the door, instantly competing to exit first. I recklessly pushed him aside with my shoulder to get out first. This boy obviously didn't have any manners whatsoever. Doesn't he know it's always ladies first? But his pea sized brain can only process to function anything Quidditch, but he wasn't that good at that either. Lacking in common courtesy and Quidditch, I should feel pity for him rather than loath.

"You nearly costed my badge," He hissed as soon as the door was shut.

We both stood outside the office in the hallway, our eyes locked. I could already foresee another fight brew up. Where did I put that Beater's club I was just holding no less then a minute ago? "If you hadn't acted like the stubborn git you are, we wouldn't even be here," I growled.

"You were the one hoggin' the pitch."

"My team was training, couldn't your tiny brain comprehend that someone was obviously occupying the pitch."

"Merlin, for once can't you just let anyone else ever use it."

"I captain's gotta do, what I captain's gotta do."

"And that's what I was doing for my team."

"We got there first Wood."

"Oh, so it's first in now is it?"

"Yes." I replied sternly crossing my arms over my chest.

"Who are you to make all the rules Parker?" He objected.

"I'm _Captain_ Parker and don't you forget it," I hissed stabbing him in the chest firmly with my finger.

"Did you just poke me?" He asked looking flabbergasted.

"Yeah, and so what if I did?" I stood up on my tip-toes to level our eye contact. I knew I was pushing my limits. Damn and I left my wand in the locker rooms. I guess it was pure brawn against magic.

"I'd sure as hell move that finger," He warned with a dark look in his eyes.

I wasn't afraid of him, even if eyes no longer were dancing brightly as they usually do. Besides the sight was too hilarious for me, I barely get to ever see Wood like this. Sometimes during games, but never up close like this. Besides who was he to threaten me? I was full of rage dying to burst out and attack. I was more shocked that he tried to threaten me in such a sinister tone. "And what if I don't?" I growled slowly, giving him another poke.

He blinked twice, astonished by the guts I had to persist and push him even further. No one's ever really stood up to themselves against Wood. Sure he had bulging biceps and I'm sure he had a punch that would knock out, but still I could handle him. And I'm not just going off 'guys never hit girls', even if that wasn't the case for him I reckon I could still take him on. I was searing with enough rage and will power too. However, the look on his face was something I'd never seen before, full of anger and fury. Wrath was burning in his eyes as he snarled infuriated. Maybe I was only able to dish it out but couldn't take it. A small quiver of fear jolted through my limbs as he gaped his mouth to say something.

Suddenly the door of Madam's Hooch's office opened inward. "What are you two still doing here?" She asked eyeing me confused at my fighting stance. "Go one get, the both of you," She ordered.

I shot Wood one last glance before we headed our separate ways down each ends of the hallway. He would probably go back to the Gryffindor Common Room up in one of the towers. I would retrieve back to the slumber and security of the dungeons. But I as still in a daze from just now, that look on his face, his eyes. Nothing I'd had never seen, nor expected to ever see from Wood. I wasn't worried that he would hit me - which I highly doubt he ever would - but just that _look_. That look that had mildly _scared_? I couldn't possibly be scared of him, not by that sodding twat. I shook my head to regain myself when I arrived at the particular spot in the stone wall and mumbled the password. The bricks shifted aside and I walked inside finding Miles, Julie and Adrian in there usual spots.

"Oh Captain my Captain!" Miles saluted from his seat.

"Sod off," I spat before plopping down next to Adrian on the big couch.

"Cut it out," Adrian hissed reaching forward to whack Miles in the back of the head.

"I take it things didn't go so well with Madam Hooch?" Julie presumed.

"I nearly lost my badge because of that flippin' twat!" I yelled. Merlin I didn't realize how much anger I had built up in me from it. "Luckily she didn't cancel the first game of the season," I sighed calming down a bit.

"So what's your punishment?" She asked.

"Volunteering to assist the First Years in flying lesson with that sodding git," I sulked folding my arms.

"Ew, icky First Years," She grimaced.

"They're not that bad," I empathized.

"Not that bad? They're all stupid and dumb, always asking for directions around the school. I always point them out the wrong way, but it's still a hassle to talk to them," She complained. That's what you call senior leadership.

"Not to mention they all smell like a rotten pumpkin," Miles piped.

"Thank you," Julie nodded since he contributed to her argument.

"Well we were all one once," I said.

"Ugh, don't remind me," She said rolling her eyes. Adrian and Miles let out big scoffs, trying to contain their laughter. "Don't you dare say it," She hissed in a low and dangerous tone. Their faces we turning from red to purple, struggling to hold it even more before bursting out into laughter. Closing their eyes and tapping each other's knee's pointing over to Julie. Her face was burning a bright crimson red.

You see, back in First Year Julie had a bit of a dental problem. I wasn't the one to point out the obvious but the rest of our year was. She use to get teased a lot by her teeth abnormality. Her parents didn't want to perform anything magical on her yet to fix them until she knew what she was in for at Hogwarts. Once she fully understood the dangers and risks of abusing her risk during the summer holidays they were straightened and downsized into an average size, perfect for Second Year.

"Re-Remember that name?" Adrian stuttered, trying to compose his laughing fit and words.

"Bucktooth Boulstridge!" Miles cried.

"And you asked her if she was related to Flint!" Adrian exclaimed causing the two to laugh even harder.

However Julie didn't look quite amused. I don't even know how I found myself hanging out with these two immature boys back in First Year. "I wouldn't be talking 'Pee Wee'," She smirked.

Miles gasped in horror while Adrian coughed out even more. "That was one time!" He protested. 'Pee Wee' was Miles' nick name dubbed back in First Year, he was extremely lucky it didn't haunt him throughout the years like it should have. The first night we arrived here he ended up wetting his bed. He always claimed it was from some smashed juice box his mom had packed from him, but we all knew it wasn't true. He could have thought of something a bit more plausible.

"I told you it was a juice box!" He argued.

See.

"Sure, sure," Adrian taunted.

"What about you 'Schmookie Poo'?" Miles snapped. Adrian immediately came to a pause of silence. His facial expression dropped sending him daggers. Back in Second Year Adrian though it would be cool if he dated someone a year older then him. He had an embarrassing, clingy, obsessed girl friend who'd constantly call him 'Schmookie Poo.' We all gave him hell about it until he broke up with her, which was basically because of the nickname she gave him.

"Well Audrey had a crush on a Weasley!" He argued.

"Don't bring me into this!" I shrieked.

Isn't it fun to reminisce?

"You use to follow that boy like a puppy," Julie remembered.

"How pathetic," Miles said.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. Merlin, they sure knew how to cheer me up when I was in a lousy mood.

"Well I'd love to stay and discuss Audrey's pitiful romances but I have some more Care of Magical Creatures notes that need to be written," She announced getting up to walk to the door.

"I'll join!" Miles chimed following her behind.

"For the last time, you're not copying my notes!" She screeched as the wall shut behind them.

Before I could say anything to Adrian a high pitched voice ached my ears, "Adrian! Long time no see!" I whipped my head from the couch sending Rochelle Prat-chard a glare. Oh great, just the bloody person I wanted to see.

"But we had Charms together yesterday?" Adrian said dumbfounded.

"Sorry to ruin your fascinating conversation," I began sarcastically. "But Adrian and _I _are discussing all matters Quidditch affiliated," I lied.

"Maybe I can contribute," She insisted.

"It's a team confidentiality thing," I pointed out scrunching my face.

"Well I'm _Adrian_ wouldn't mind if I joined in," She said through her gnashed teeth. This girl was not going to give up.

"But _Adrian_ isn't the captain, I am," I grinned cheekily. "So run along."

"You don't even deserve that badge, everyone knows it rightfully belongs to him," She huffed before she stormed up to the dormitories.

She left my jaw hung open, lost for words. How many people having been questioning my captaincy lately? Was I really that much of a bad captain? Is that why I was having such a crappy day? I brought it on myself because I was such a useless captain. Furthermore that question I had been curious about from the other day popped up in my head. Adrian surely did deserve captain more then I did. Why didn't he ever go for it?

"Don't take it heart Audrey, you know she's just out to push your buttons," Adrian said.

I know she was, but the problem was she did get to me, every single sodding time unfortunately. But still the question remained, repeating over and over in my head. "Why didn't you ever go for captain?" I blurted out.

"Well primarily it was because I couldn't be bothered," He answered nonchalantly.

Is that it?

"Couldn't be bothered?" I repeated cocking up an eyebrow in shock. Horrified at the fact that he thought about it so... unimportant. Not prestigious or honorable. "But it's CAPTAIN of the Quidditch team," I pointed out.

"I know but it's to much work for me what with all the try outs and plays, very troublesome," He explained.

"But you already help with half of that stuff, you're practically my co-captain," I replied trying to hint my secret title to him so hopefully one day he'd let me address him like that.

He scoffed, "Co-captain? Hardly."

I guess he didn't like the title as much as I did. I'm glad I found out now before I went running off to Madam Hooch demanding she make a co-captain badge for me; and I had already pictured a color for it. It was going to be bronze.

"See at least this way I can still get all the girls and not be so wrapped up with Quidditch," He winked. I should of gotten him a badge saying '_MAN WHORE_' instead, it could be a metallic black to ward off the innocent girls to stay away from him.

I rolled my eyes at his sleaziness, but still surprised by his lack of interest in a captaincy. "But you get a badge and everything!" I exclaimed. That sounded very convincing to become captain, it was all about the badge not the honor or pride of authority, just the badge.

"As amazing as the badge is, I still couldn't handle the work load of it all," He replied with a hint of sarcasm at the beginning of it.

"But had you seen the prefect's bathroom?" I exclaimed. "It's huge!"

As captain, I was given the same rights as a prefect was. Apart from the fact I wasn't allow to dock points and give out detentions. But I did have to ensure the safety of the members of my team and their behavior because it all reflected back upon me. Plus the bathroom was awesome.

"I've heard things," He chuckled. "I would of been able to use it, if I accepted the Prefect position," He added.

"You got offered Prefect?" I asked flabbergasted on why he wouldn't want that authority. Another position? He was just to perfect for me to be around. How could I be friends with someone like him? Better yet, how could he be friends with someone like me?

"Yeah, but I turned it done," He answered. "Again to much of a hassle."

Ah, I see the effort.

But still, Prefect. There are a lot of times where that could come in handy. Ability to dock points and hand out to detentions to annoying Gryffindors. Being able to walk around the castle after curfew without getting into trouble. This didn't seem like the Adrian I knew so well to turn down an opportunity like that.

"Are you mad?" I asked. "Think of the... power," I said like a power hungry fiend. "We could have stayed out after curfew!" I said pretending to sound angry and playfully punching him the arm. "Plus you could get me out of a lot trouble."

"I know, I know," He sighed. "But that would have meant I couldn't get into trouble. I'd never hear the end of it from Snape."

I nodded my head understanding but still... the bathroom! He obviously has no idea what the Prefect's bathroom was like. If he saw it he'd immediately with so much regret and shame he'd try and go after my captaincy. Anything to use that astonishing bathroom.

"By the way I've formed the list of ingredients we need for the Polyjuice Potion," He announced changing the subject, pulling out a scrunched up piece of parchment from the pocket of his robe.

"I thought you guys were joking when you said it," I said it as he handed the note to me.

"I'm not the one to joke when it comes it serious matters such as pranking the Gryffindors," He replied.

I scoffed and unfolded the parchment that read:

_1. 12 Lacewing Flies that have been stewed for 21 days_

_2. 1 ounce of crude Antimony_

_3. 4 Leaches that have been unsucculated_

_4. 16 scruple of Fluxweed picked on a full moon_

_5. 3 drachms of pulverized Sal Ammoniac_

_6. Pulverized blades of Knotgrass_

_7. 1 pinch of powered horn of Bicorn that's been lunar extracted_

_8. Fillings and rasplings of Saltpeter, Mercury and Mars_

_9. Shredded dried skin of a Boomslang_

_10. Extract of 'The-Transfigured-Being-To-Be'_

I looked back up to him. "Most of the ingredients we already have from our student cupboards but the rest we'll have to steal from Snape's cupboard," He explained.

"Well we have Potions tomorrow so I'll sneak into the cupboard," I replied.

He nodded his head in agreement, "And I'll get Miles to set up a distraction."

I let out a chuckle, "That won't be hard to do. But how and who are going to transfigure into?"

"Well me and Miles have already decided we'll transfigure into the Weasley twins. Miles' has always wondered what it'd feel like to be a red head."

That boy was always curious when it came to the things on people's heads. From Quirrell's turban to the Weasley twins flamboyant hair, which he was always fascinated about.

"And Julie said she'll turn into Katie. Which leaves you with Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson to choose from."

"Angelina's too feisty and skeptical if I pulled out one of her hairs, so I'll go with Alicia."

"Wise decision. Now the potion should take a month to brew, but the only problem is: where to brew it?"

I puckered my lips to the side in contemplation. "I'd let you use the Prefect's bathroom but we're sure to get caught what with all the rule abiding Prefects."

"What about the abandoned second floor girl's bathroom?" He asked.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed. "But what about Moaning Myrtle?"

"She's harmless," Adrian casually brushed off. "A few flirtatious gestures and we should be good."

"You're going to flirt with a ghost?" I asked raising up an eyebrow in a peculiar manner.

"My charms don't just work on the living," He winked.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Thanks again for the hits and alerts so far! (Again I know I just posted all these chapter all at once so far) But it's nice to see the numbers grow rapidly within a somewhat short amount of time._

_Again if you have any feedback, be sure to review or message - good or bad, it's much appreciated. Also again (yes I know, boring) if there are any BetaReaders out there or even just people with a few suggestions or people who've spotted a few plot holes PLEASE LET ME KNOW :D_


	5. To deceive the deceiver

_**Venom of a Snake**_

**It's twice the please to deceive the deceiver**

* * *

_Author's Note: I would like to thank **cerahr** for being my Beta Reader for this story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not profit, nor own the wonderful world that is of Harry Potter which is rightfully owned by the amazing J.K Rowling._

* * *

For the rest of the year Madam Hooch had arranged specific classes for both Wood and I to miss to help assist her with her First Year flying lessons. I don't even know how she got the approval from each teacher, especially Snape. Didn't they care that she was depriving us of our right to an education? Which may I remind, our parents pay for. Surely this wasn't allowed, but alas, Madam Hooch had just ordered us to collect the broomsticks from the broom closet.

We walked inside the dusty, small shed that was filled with ancient broomsticks, and smelled horrifically of mothballs. I'm guessing Cleansweeps and Shooting Stars, terribly slow brooms that are probably even slower because of age and countless amounts of usage. But they are beginner brooms, so I suppose it's reasonable. Even if you calculated the speed of all these brooms put together, it still wouldn't match my Nimbus 1700.

"Someone's bloody graffiti'd one of the brooms," Wood said, furrowing his eyebrows in displeasure.

I took a few steps forward within the confined space we had and leaned over toward him to see the engraving. It read, '_AP RULES_'. I let out a chuckle, reminiscing back to my own First Year flying lessons. "I wrote that," I smiled, with a cheeky grin.

"Vandalizing a broom, a bit lame 'int it?" He said, looking down at me pretentiously.

"I was a First Year," I hissed, glaring daggers.

"No excuse. You do the crime you do the time," He said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes his daft attempt to actually sound justifiably cool, and noticed he was heading for the door. "You're not actually going to tell on me?" I scoffed, doubtfully.

"I have to, you broke a rule," He said, reaching for the door knob.

I pushed past him and leaned my back against the door, blocking his way to get out. "Madam Hooch won't even believe you," I said trying to get him to back down.

It wasn't that I was scared of getting into trouble, but since I already was in trouble, I didn't want my punishment to get worse. Besides writing my initials and proclaiming 'I rule' is something typical and harmless. Telling on me was just another excuse for Wood to be the suck up that he was.

"You've damaged school property, which now needs to be sent to get fixed," He said formally. Merlin, he was just as bad as Percy Weasley.

"Listen here 'captain chivalry'. Dobbin' on me ain't going to lessen your punishment," I said giving him threatening stares in the process.

"I'm just trying to do my job as an honorable captain. Now Parker would you kindly step aside," He instructed.

The nerve of this twat, fibbing on me on something I did years ago. "No," I refused. I can't believe the git even asked me to move in the first place.

"Parker, I don't have the time for this," He said his warm breath brushing against my nose, causing me to scrunch my face up in distaste. It was only until then that I realized how close we were. Although our differing heights, I still saw his chestnut eyes looking down into mine.

"If you think for one minute I'm moving, unless you agree not to tell Madam Hooch, you've got another-," I began, trailing off, as I started to feel the door slowly opening.

I clutched onto his robes to hold myself up, but failed as Wood came tumbling down with me. I collapsed back onto the fall, aching pain running up my spine and tried to inhale air to relieve myself. But my lungs were blocked by the heavy weight on top of me. I looked up into his chocolate eyes and instantly grimaced in disgust, "Get off me Wood!" I bellowed, roughly shoving him off me before he could say anything.

I shot up, brushing myself off, ignoring the clueless First Year who stared at us oddly. I grabbed a few brooms and handed some to him, ordering him to take them to the class. I made sure to snatch the 'damaged' broom with the rest I carried and triumphantly made my way to the field. In the process, knowingly stepping on Wood's gut which pushed out a painful grunt.

"Madam Hooch! Madam Hooch!" I called out as I swiftly walked up to her. She turned around from the class of First Years; her bright, golden eyes peering at me. "I found some graffiti on one of the brooms," I said, innocently handing her the broom.

Sly, I know, I am Slytherin after all.

She observed the end of the broomstick finding the engraving on it, "Ah I see," She acknowledged.

"Isn't it a coincidence that they're the same initials as Parker's?" Wood piped, appearing like he had regained himself from before carrying a few broomsticks.

Her piercing eyes darted down at me suspiciously, determining whether it was really a coincidence or not. "Well, a lot of people have the same initials as me," I tried to explain myself. "Take Adrian Pucey for example. Could be anyone from the school."

She nodded her head profoundly, "Thank you very much Audrey for pointing that out to me. I'll be sure to send it off to get it fixed. Five points to Slytherin, " She said showing formal appreciation. She turned back to her class and I shot Wood a victorious smirk. He gave me a filthy look before we stood on each side of Madam Hooch in front of her class.

"Good morning Madam Hooch," They all greeted.

"Good morning class. Now today you will have noticed the two students-," She paused as she perked up, looking around. "Mr. Longbottom what in Merlin's name are you doing?" She bellowed.

The boy - which I instantly remembered being the boy my friends took his Remembrall from - was already on his broom. Hovering a couple inches from the ground but having no broom control whatsoever. He was zooming from left to right, up and down as if his broom was jinxed.

"Introduce yourself to the class," She instructed. "While I'll attend to Mr. Longbottom," She said reluctantly, then strutted down lined up students.

I noticed that the class was half filled with Slytherins—who were lined up on my side, and the rest were Gryffindors on Wood's side. How ironic. Wood opened his mouth to say something, but I rudely stepped forward and interrupted him, "Good morning class!" I greeted, Wood shooting me an annoyed glare.

"For those who may not know, I'm the Slytherin Quidditch Captain," I introduced. The left side of the students of Slytherins let out cheers of praise. I smiled humbly trying to modestly quiet them, "," I said, quickly and carelessly.

A small frizzy haired girl's from the Gryffindor side, hand's shot up in the air. "Ah yes?" I directed.

"Why are you two here?" She asked.

Wood and I immediately locked our eyes, invisibly contending in a battle against stares. "Irreconcilable differences," I answered, still keeping my deadly stares intact.

"Okay class!" Madam Hooch said catching our attention. She walked up the aisle with the broomstick in one hand and the boy in the other. "Today I will be dividing you into two teams. Where for the remainder of the year, will be your Quidditch team within classes. This will improve your skills in flying. To ensure that there are no influencing House rivalries..." She said carefully eyeballing Wood and I. "Teams will be chosen at random," She said. "This one's yours, Parker," She said carelessly throwing Longbottom over to me.

She went to the rest of the class dividing them into teams. As I stood there impatiently with my arms folded, my foot tapping away, the timid boy made sure to keep his distance, nervously fiddling with his robes. I lowered my attention to him, looking down at him past my nose, appearing intimidating, "Hey kid, did you get your ball back?" I inquired, half attempting to make conversation, so that the rest of our year together would be less awkward.

He immediately jerked up uncomfortably, startled by the sound of my voice, fumbling around with his robes even more. "Y-Yes," He stuttered.

"Just because I'm a Slytherin, doesn't mean I bite," I said. He looked away to the floor anxious, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. I couldn't be that scary.

Finally after my team had gathered around me, I did what Wood appeared to be doing and sat in a circle with them, going around introducing themselves. A fit of laughter erupted from his group, automatically sending me into my persevering mode to secretly compete of having the better team.

"So," I began clasping my hands together. "Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Audrey Parker, call me Captain Parker," I instructed. I was going to use a formal tone with these students so they would understand there place and the authority I had over them.

The girl who had who had questioned me before shot up her hand again. "Yes?" I asked.

She put down her hand back into her lap, slumping down from her poised position. "Why Captain Parker?" She asked.

"Because Captain is a title that represents a certain level of respect you all should have for me," I answered.

"You mean like a Professor?" The red haired boy next to her piped.

"Yes, you may call me Professor Parker if you wish," I said, cumbersomely. Professor Parker had a nice ring to it, definitely rolled off the tongue nicely.

"That wasn't exactly what I was meant..." He trailed off.

I began to explain my reasons of my preferred titles, "You see I am above you-,"

"Can't we just call you Audrey instead?" The girl interrupted.

I shot her a glance for her sudden rudeness for not allowing to me to finish explaining the jurisdiction I had over them. Reluctantly I agreed, "Fine," I grumbled crossing my arms like a child. "Let's just go around the group and introduce ourselves," I sulked.

Another laughter burst out from Wood's group and I whipped my head around sending them vicious scowls. Even though he couldn't see them, hopefully he could sense the malicious aura I was sending him. Success! Soon enough he was looking around like the twat he was.

"I'm N-Neville L-L-Longb-bottom."

I turned my attention back my group and saw the plump boy introduce himself. He stuttered as much as Quirrell did. I heard taunts coming from the other side of the group, from the Slytherins of course.

"Cut it out you guys," I groaned and they hushed down into muffled snickers. Neville sat there awkwardly now fiddling with his fingers, avoiding eye contact from everyone. "So Neville," I began. His head shot up, his hands shaking uncontrollably like he had Parkinson's disease or something. Merlin, this boy just needed to calm down, I could tell he honestly thought I was actually going to bite him. "What are your hobbies, likes and dislikes?" I asked trying to use a more friendlier approach.

"H-Hobbies?" He repeated.

Merlin I could tell this was going to be a long year with this class.

We haven't even completely introduced one student properly. "Yeah, you know, what do like to do in your spare time? Do you have any particular subjects you favorite or hate?" I detailed the question for him.

"W-Well I-I have a pet t-toad," He replied.

"That's great!" I said overly enthusiastically. "What's it's name?" I asked, not that I really cared.

"T-Trevor," He answered and we sat there in awkward silence.

Trevor the toad.

I now know Neville Longbottom the First Year Gryffindor, possessor of a Remembrall, has a pet toad named Trevor. Trevor the toad is the pet of the holder of the Remembrall, the one and only Gryffindor First Year, Neville Longbottom.

Half the information I knew was stuff I had to figure out on my own. This kid had to give me something to go with. Before I was about to move onto the next student, surprisingly I heard another sound from him.

"I l-like Herbology, I-I'm actually really good at it," He said.

"Well good for you Neville," I encouraged.

Merlin, this cheery, upbeat facade was killing me. I don't know how Dumbledore is able to keep up for so long.

"But I don't really like Potions though," He said in a dismissive tone.

Finally one sentence without him stuttering. I now know Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor First year, owner of the Remembrall, has a pet toad name Trevor, is really good at Herbology but doesn't like Potions as much. Great my life's complete, moving on.

"You," I ordered to the red haired boy next to him nodding my head signaling him.

"Me?" He asked pointing a finger at himself appearing shocked.

"Yes you," I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Oh-, uh-," He immediately shifting his position.

I slapped my forehead with my hand, "No, you don't have to stand-." But it was too late he was already up, standing straight and stiff. Broadening his shoulders and sticking out his chest as if he was in the army. "Just go ahead," I groaned.

"Well, er-, I'm Ron Weasley," He said sternly, without any facial expression on his face.

"Weasley?" I exclaimed, excitedly startling him to jump back a bit. "So you're related to Charlie?" I asked eagerly.

"Y-Yeah, he's my brother," He answered still in a bit of shock at my sudden reaction.

"Red hair and freckles, I should have know. Common charming Weasley trait," I smiled.

"Well..." He said modestly, his cheeks flustering a light pink.

I noted that I should try and stay on his good side. Hopefully he could give me a bit more insight on his brother, more than what his twin brothers give me. And then there's Percy who I don't get along with, but then again, no one does. "How's Charlie doing? I heard he's in Romania studying dragons now," I asked.

"He-," Ron began.

"Can we stay on topic," Malfoy said dryly.

I glared at the evil gremlin and turned my attention back to Ron. "Continue," I gestured.

"Well, I have a pet rat called Scabbers," He began.

What a ghastly name for a pet, but I suppose it strangely fits its species.

"And I do like watching Quidditch. I don't actually have a favorite subject 'cause I really don't like any of them," He rambled on. It was like he was speaking a hundred words per second. "But I do like bacon sandwiches, any sandwiches really. Except for corned beef sandwiches 'cause it tastes-,"

"Okay, next," I ended bitterly. He shrugged his shoulders and sat back down. The next person was someone whom I've recently properly met. Everyone in the wizarding world knows him.

"I'm Harry Potter," He began.

Ah, the infamous trademark line.

"I suppose my hobby would be Quidditch," He started. "I have a pet owl that I got for my birthday called Hedwig. I'd have to say my favorite subject is Defense Against the Dark Arts and my least would probably be Potions," He finished.

Before I could direct the next student, instantly the frizzy haired Gryffindor from before began talking, "I'm Hermione Granger. I have a pet cat named Crookshanks that's part Kneazle. My favorite hobby is reading and I don't hate any subjects because I like them all," She said sternly.

Fast and quick. She's obviously a girl that knows what she wants. I turned my direction to signal the next student.

"Why are you here?" She piped.

"Like I said before: irreconcilable differences," I replied. "Now-,"

"Are you in trouble?"

"I'm not answering that, next-,"

"What did you do?"

"Does she usually ask this many questions?" I asked Ron. He nodded his head yes in reply. "Questions on my presence is not permitted," I declared.

"But-," She began.

"Miss Granger, if you further continue to ask me anymore questions, that's technically breaking a rule," I said and soon enough she kept her mouth shut. "Okay, now you," I directed my attention.

"Crabbe," He said.

"Goyle," The boy next to him said.

How very... Informative. For some odd reason, the two plump, beefy boys remarkably reminded me of my Beaters Lucian Boles and Peregrine Derrick. Merlin, they have a such strong resemblance. I decided to leave it at that since the boys didn't appear all that talkative. Unfortunately, the next student was the little gremlin.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," He introduced. I rolled my eyes at the condescending tone. "I have a pet Eagle Owl which I don't name because it's not intelligent enough to have one," He began causing me to roll my eyes once again. "My hobbies are none of your business, along with my favorite and hated subject," He finished.

"Thank you, Malfoy, for the intimate introduction," I said sarcastically. "And last but not least."

"I'm Blaise Zabini. Like Malfoy, my information is none of your business," he said.

"Okay then..." I trailed off staring at the Slytherins oddly. "Let's get started, shall we," I said.

I handed each student a broom and lined them up into two rows opposite one another. They stood next to their brooms on the floor as I stood at the front of them. "Now summoning your broom can be quite tricky the first time. But you need to use a demanding, confident tone full of assertive-," I began.

"I think we're all familiar with the word 'up'," Malfoy interrupted.

I squinted my eyes and shot him a deadly glare, trying to control my temper. I don't think Madam Hooch would agree with going off at a First Year on the first day of my punishment. "Very well then," I said through my clenched teeth. "Proceed."

The word 'up' was constantly repeated by the group. A few managing to summon up the broom on their first try, others needed a few more. "I can't use this!" Malfoy yelled.

"What is it now?" I sighed.

"This broom's damaged. Someone's engraved '_AP RULES_' on it," He said appalled. I must of accidently handed him the wrong broom, not that I really cared anyway. To end his bickering, I grabbed the broom I was using to demonstrate with, snatched his out of his hand and handed him mine.

"Is everything in this school broken or on the verge of being broken," He sneered, as I walked back up to where I was standing, ignoring his comment.

I didn't know how I'd survive doing this for the rest of the year. Bad enough I had my own Quidditch team to worry about. This particular generation of Slytherins seemed especially spoiled and antagonizing then the usual lot. They clearly didn't understand their place within the Hogwarts hierarchy. They were far down at the very bottom of the pyramid, just above the Gryffindors. At least they were a bit more reserved and collected. For once in my life, I was actually preferring the company of the Gryffindors rather than Slytherins.

"Haven't even gotten your group off the ground yet, Parker?"

I spoke too soon.

I whipped my head around to the arrogant Scot and said, "We've just started." Merlin, this boy really had nothing better to do then annoy me. If he even dares to take one more step closer to me, I'll hex the life out of him, regardless of the fleeting First Years and severe Madam Hooch.

"You're just as slow as you are on the pitch," He smirked.

I shot him glares, "And I suppose you're group's not doing any better since - what with their twat of an instructor - is over here harassing other groups," I hissed.

"Actually, take a good look for yourself," He grinned and directed me over the students hovering above the ground, flying a few meters up in the air.

My stare thickened with hate, "My team is going to demolish yours, and I don't just mean my House team."

"Well you have the advantage, you've got my Seeker. But even so, I'm sure I'll be able to train my group to victory," He boasted.

Oh it's on now.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," I scoffed.

"You know you have quite a big ego for such a small girl," He said.

I narrowed my eyes sharply at him, that was it. _Small_. How dare he, I was getting ready to bite his head off. I growled ferociously like a wolf under my breath.

"Mr. Wood, what are you doing?" Madam Hooch snapped.

"Wha-What?" He asked, spinning around to face her.

"You've failed to recognize that your group is in need of you," She said, pointing over to his group.

One of the girls in his group was hanging upside down on her broom, crying for help. Immediately, he ran over back to his group and I couldn't help but snicker. I received a cold glare from Madam Hooch which instantly muted me before she retreated back to the other group.

* * *

After giving a few tips and pointers to the First Years, the class was finally over. I returned back to the castle to meet up with my friends for Charms. We sat in the middle row behind a few Gryffindors. I sat in between Julie and Adrian who sat next to Miles. The two boys were laughing immaturely at Professor Flitwick, who stood on top of a stack of books lecturing us about our O.W.L.s.

"You've had this man for five sodding years now. Can you just get over the fact he's short!" I scowled under my breath.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't comprehend how he's part goblin," Adrian whispered.

"Apparently one of his ancestors was a goblin," Julie piped.

"We already know that, we're wondering exactly _how_ it came to be - if you get what I mean?" Miles winked.

"You guys are foul," I spat, disgusted with their behavior. I can't believe they were talking about something like this. How does this subject even occur in anyone's head? Dirty minded teenagers.

"Curiosity on inter-species relations is normal of boys our age," He justified.

"Drunken night at bar?" Adrian grinned to Miles.

"Definitely," Miles chuckled, and they high-fived.

"Do you reckon his dad was the goblin?" Adrian asked.

Before Miles could reply Julie answered, "No, I like to picture his mom was the goblin."

"Julie!" I scowled, absolutely appalled by how comfortable she was with the matter - if you even call it that.

"I'm just curious," She said innocently. "Come on, we've all thought about it at one stage," She said rolling her eyes. I most definitely have _not_. I opened my mouth to retort, but was forced to slam it shut when Alicia Spinnet hissed a loud 'SHH' at us. Hesitantly, I returned back to my work before feeling an elbow nudge the side of my stomach.

"You need to nick the ingredients in Potions next," Adrian whispered. "We're helping Miles with the distraction."

"How will I know what the diversion is?" I asked in a soft tone.

"Oh trust me, you'll know," He chuckled.

"Have you gotten the extracts yet?" I asked.

"Yep, 100% pure Weasley hair," He said showing me a small plastic zip lock bag full of fiery, red hair. My jaw dropped in surprise at how quickly they had gotten it. How in Merlin's name could they be so sly to acquire it? I've barely made the decision on who I want to transform into. It looked a bit sick and twisted at the same time, knowing that Adrian was walking around with someone's hair in his pocket.

"Julie have you gotten your extract yet?" I asked turning to her.

"Not yet," She replied still not looking up from her work.

"How are we going to do it? I mean I suppose we could-," I began. She rolled her eyes and abruptly stood up. Reaching over to Katie Bell who quietly sat down in front of us and plucked out one of her hair strings. My jaw dropped in shock at her sudden careless conduct.

"Ow!" Katie cried, rubbing her head, and whipped her head around to glare at Julie.

"Is something the matter, Miss Bell?" Flitwick asked from the front of the class.

"No, nothing," She spat at Julie and turned back down to her work.

I still remained flabbergasted, "Julie, you don't just go round pulling people's hair out!" I exclaimed in a whisper.

"Relax Audrey, what's she gonna do anyway?" She said in a mellow tone.

What seemed like an eternity finally ended, of course Flitwick wouldn't let us go without assigning us a four page essay on The Fidelius Charm. We arrived down the dungeons scampering off to our separate cauldrons to start the lesson since we already knew today would be a practical lesson. Soon enough the flood of students hastened into the classroom to avoid Snape's bitter wrath.

"Morning partner," Wood chimed, in a rather suspiciously chirpy mood.

"Don't call me that," I said dryly. I looked over to Miles, who was talking to Adrian and Julie, probably planning the diversion.

"But we are partners," He pointed out.

I rolled my eyes back to him, "Here's how it's going to go for the rest of the year. You sit there," I began pointing to a stool, "And don't touch a single thing, while I do the work."

"I can't do that," He said.

Here we go, he's whipping out that antagonizing Gryffindor chivalry. "I don't want you blowing up the whole brew again. Besides you should be glad that I'm offering you the opportunity to get an easy O on your O.W.L.s."

"That's exactly why I can't let you do that," He continuing to reject my proposal.

"Most people would be grateful," I said, looking confusedly at him. "Look I understand this may go against your House's 'values' with your 'chivalry' and what not, but be a bit more daring would you?" I finished rolling my eyes.

He scoffed, "I highly doubt you'd be able to pass Parker, that's why you'll need my help."

"I don't know where you've been for the past five years Wood, but if you haven't noticed I've been top of the class every damn year."

"That's only because you're a Slytherin."

"No it's because you're utterly hopeless and dreadful at Potions."

"HELP! HELP! HELP!"

Both of our heads snapped to the middle of the classroom where Miles Bletchley was groveling on the ground. By now many students had gathered around the pathetic, fake display out of curiosity. Snape pushed past them flailing his arms in the air, his sleeves spreading like a pair of bat wings.

"Mr. Bletchley what is the problem now?" He asked, in a bothersome tone.

"He ate something out of a jar sir," Julie explained.

"Why on earth would you do a foolish thing like that?" He grieved. I spotted Adrian, who mouthed the word 'go' at me while pointing over to the cupboard.

"Is your friend alright?" Wood asked, peering over the desks.

"He'll be fine," I said hastily. "I'll go get the ingredients."

"Are you sure-?"

"Yes!"

I quickly rushed over to the cabinet and pulled out the list. I scanned down the list and pocketed small vials and sachets of ingredients while looking around cautiously. Once I was finished, I grabbed the last few things I needed for class and shut the cabinet door, walking back over to my cauldron. I gave Adrian a thumbs up and he nodded his head, signaling Miles to get up.

Snape picked up the empty jar observing the containments that Miles was believed to of ate, while he groaned on the ground. "Mr. Bletchley, unless you have an allergy to daisies, I suggest you get off the ground and quit exaggerating," Snape drawled, looking down at him past his crooked nose.

Miles eyes widened and he jumped up straight brushing himself off. "No, I'm fine now sir," He gave him a cheesy grin. Snape exasperated a sigh and rolled his eyes before flogging the bottom of his robes around, returning back to his classroom.

"No offense, Parker, but you have very odd friends," Wood said.

"None taken," I sneered. I opened my text book to find the page that contained the instructions on Strengthening Solution. I rested the open book next to the cauldron and began to search among the many ingredients on the table. I saw Wood reaching for a vial, "Uh uh, what did I say?" I warned.

"You can't be serious!" He scoffed.

"I am, this solution takes five days to brew and I don't want you stuffing it up. Now move," I demanded, pushing him aside with my hip.

"Fine," He agreed holding up his arm defensively and sat down on a stool.

"Why are you in such a buoyant mood today?" I asked, narrowing my eyes suspiciously at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Usually you'd argue back at me..." I said, trailing off to concentrate on my thoughts. It was very odd of him, since just this morning he was acting all arrogant and now he's suddenly 'Mr. Sunshine'. Merlin, he had the worst mood swings. Worse than a werewolf during that time of the month.

"Do you prefer me to argue?" He asked.

"No, but it's rather... bizarre," I said, eyeing him suspiciously. "Are you planning something?"

"What do you mean?" He questioned obliviously.

He was too oblivious for my liking...

"I guess I'm just excited is all, the first match is only in a couple weeks," He explained. Perhaps this had something to do with it I wondered. Was his team planning on doing something to mine during the game? No, no, that doesn't sound very Gryffindor-ish, plus they don't have the brains for it either.

"If you're scheming something I'll find out," I blurted out.

"But I'm not-," He stumbled.

"How slow do you think I am? Just because my team's plan-," I gasped, at my spill of words and quickly cleared my throat.

"What was that?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, grind these," I ordered shoving a pile of valerian roots over to him.

"But I thought you didn't want me to help?" He questioned, the sides of his mouth perking up in a subtle smirk.

"Oh shut up and do it," I groaned.

* * *

After class I met up with the Adrian, Miles and Julie confirming that I had collected the rest of the ingredients. We quickly had a brisk lunch in the Great Hall before retreating to the eerie abandoned girl's lavatory on the second floor. Adrian and I sat on the floor, organizing the cauldron to be set up while Julie and Miles were up to their usual quarreling.

"You've got the IQ of a troll!"

"Well it's not as bad as looking like one!"

"Why don't you crawl back under the rock from where you came from?"

"Merlin, I'm already imagining the spell-o-tape on your mouth!"

All our heads suddenly snapped to the door that creaked open, shutting up Julie and Miles. A small First Year, that I recognized as Hermione Granger from the Flying classes walked inside, staring at us attentively.

"You handle this one," Adrian nudged.

"Why?" I objected.

"Because you're a girl," He hissed back.

I groaned, irritatedly, and got up walking to the door, Julie following behind. I made sure to block the girl's view from seeing into the bathroom whilst Julie leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Sod off you mingin' git," Julie spat.

However Hermione didn't seem the least bit intimidated, only more phlegmatic. "What are boys doing in the girls lavatory?" She asked, assertively, nosily peering past.

I stepped aside to make sure she couldn't see. "None of your business, now sod off," Julie ordered.

"If you're doing something you shouldn't, I'm telling Dumbledore," She threatened.

"Why you little-!" Julie hissed stepping closer but I held my arm out to stop her and shot her a look.

"What you doing here Hermione? This bathroom's abandoned," I pointed out.

"I could ask you the same thing," She said.

Touché.

"I heard some noise coming from this bathroom and I knew it just wasn't Moaning Myrtle," She said, eyeing us suspiciously.

I slung my arm around the small, frizzy haired girl and led her out to the corridor. To get her away from the scene of the crime, and before Julie hexed her and blew our whole cover. "Well luckily, you're just the girl I wanted to see," I began.

"Why?" She asked skeptically.

"It's clear that you're a bright student, I could tell from the moment you raised your hand this morning," I said. At first she didn't buy it, but eventually she relaxed and eased into it a bit more. She looked intrigued on where I was going with this - which I was too, since I had no bloody idea either. "That's when I said to myself, 'golly gee Audrey, that girl, she's something special.'"

By now I could tell the form of flattery was getting to her, by the small modest grin on her face. Now I just need to quickly think of some excuse say. I needed to charm her with my cunning and ambition. Who was the most charming person I knew who's able to sweep anyone off their feet, regardless of gender. Adrian! What would a lovable boy like him do...

"Look, I didn't want to say this in front of the team, because you know—jealousy and all," I began wearing a devious grin on my face. "I want you to be my co-captain."

"Co-captain?" She repeated with bright rays of excitement beaming from her smile.

"Yes. You see, in a Quidditch game there's only seven players allowed on the field and I have no idea who to put as a reserve," I explained profoundly.

"Oh, you want me on the sidelines," She said, her face saddening.

"Yes, but it's not for the reason you think! You see, you've got too much potential to just be a measly player. Unlike all the buffoons in the group, like Malfoy," At which point we both simultaneously rolled our eyes, "You actually have a brain. Sure, you'll be on the sidelines, but who else will help me coach the team? I need someone as intellectual and perceptive as you are. So I'm basically asking you, Hermione, will you help me?" I asked pretending to wear a desperate look on my face.

"I-I don't know what to say!" She stammered flabbergasted. "Of course!" She exclaimed.

Not to brag but that was some pretty good improvisation. Adrian would be sure proud of me right now. "Perfect," I smirked.

* * *

_**Another Author's Note:** Again I would very much like to thank **cerahr** for being my Beta! Plus the reviews! Also thanks everyone for the hits and alerts so far - don't be shy to review now :D._


	6. Idealizing Others

**_Venom of a Snake_**

**Idealizing Others**

**

* * *

**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank **cerahr** for being my Beta Reader for this story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not profit, nor own the wonderful world that is of Harry Potter which is rightfully owned by the amazing J.K Rowling._

_

* * *

_

It's been about a week now that I've been serving my punishment. Surprisingly, it wasn't all that bad. I mean, I did get to miss out on certain classes now and again. I actually shouldn't be as glad as I was about it, since I was doing my O.W.L.s this year, which meant some serious business. But it wasn't too hard to catch up since Julie started to lend me her notes. I was an exception to her rule since I had know choice of being taken out of class for it. Besides I wasn't Miles, whom she wasn't particularly too fond of.

The Flying classes weren't so bad, since I had befriended most of the kids, well except the Slytherins - which I found odd at first, but then easily accepted it when Malfoy would often threaten to tell his dad on me. The Gryffindors, when compared to the Slytherins were licitly tolerable. Neville was still terrified by me, which made it even harder for me to teach him since whenever I'd approach him he'd get so scared with fear he'd start hyperventilating and nearly faint. Ever since I asked Hermione to be my 'co-captain' she made it her obligation to help me out, but it did sometimes get annoying. Ron wasn't too bad, we'd usually talk about Charlie and his current studying abroad in Romania. Harry on the other hand, had yet to take a liking to me, who constantly shot me death glares. Maybe Wood drilled things into his head about me, he probably told him I made fun of his glasses.

It was a pleasantly sunny day at Hogwarts. I stretched my arms and greeted my Flying class group that sat cross legged on the ground. Before I could greet them, Hermione shot up from her spot and stood next to me with a clipboard and a quill in her hand. Where'd she get that from?

"Our first agenda today: marking the roll," She announced and I looked down at her perplexed. "Vincent Crabbe?"

"Here."

"Okay good..." She muttered, ticking him off. Gregory Goyle?"

"Here."

"Hermione Granger? Here," She smiled modestly. "Draco Malfoy?"

"Who died and made you boss?" He sneered.

She looked up at him and raised a displeased eyebrow. "For your information, I am the co-captain of the team Mr. Malfoy, so I suggest you start addressing me as Co-Captain Granger," She ordered.

"What's the point of doing the roll when Madam Hooch already did it this morning?" He scoffed.

She shot him a menacing glare before returning down to he list. "I'll take that as an absent," She grumbled.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Hermione, is it really necessary-?" I began.

"Neville Longbottom?" She perked up her head searching for him in the small group, basically ignoring me.

"H-Here," He stuttered.

"Harry Potter?"

"Here."

"Ronald Weasley?"

"It's Ron. Hermione you know I'm here, we're in the bloody same House," He pointed out dryly.

"Ronald Weasley?" She repeated, pretending she didn't hear him. "Okay absent..." She scribbled on the parchment.

"Hermione!" He protested.

"Sorry I only acknowledge the people who address me properly," She said, looking down at her clipboard.

Before Ron could shout further I put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Thanks Hermione, but I don't feel the need to mark the role," I assured. She looked up at me with a disheartened look in her eyes, as if I was neglecting her of her position. "Alright finish," I sighed.

She perked back up to her usual confident, poise self and called, "Blaise Zabini?"

"Here."

"Okay great you guys," I began clasping my hands together. I blinked twice at Hermione expecting her to receive the message for her to sit down. But she still remained tall and still. "Um Hermione?" I hinted.

"Yes Captain Parker?" She asked.

"You can sit down now," I said and she followed in suit. She's a little bit annoying, but at least she used my 'proper' title. "For the past week I've been observing your flying skills, carefully assessing your abilities. I've finally assigned you all team positions," I finished.

They all cheered, excited about the announcement. "Crabbe and Goyle, you two will be Beaters," I said. The two of them smirked at one another and gave each other a high five. Merlin, they were the spitting image of Lucian and Peregrine. "You two are the brutal strength of the team, you need to be alert at all times to ward off Bludgers to defend your team mates." They nodded their heads in understanding.

I turned to the avid red head who was leaning forward eagerly. "Ron, you'll be the Keeper. You have to be watchful too, especially since you have to defend three goals against three Chasers." Although in my personal opinion a Keeper was useless, but I have to admit, Wood did persuade me by a smidgen that the position did involve _some_ sort of skill.

"No bloody way!" He exclaimed overjoyed.

"Now my three Chasers will be Blaise, Malfoy and Neville," I began.

"C-C-Chaser?" Neville panicked and I saw Blaise roll his eyes.

"Yes Neville. These positions are vital for the game to proceed or else the Seeker's not allowed to catch the Snitch if the team hasn't scored enough points. Chaser's must be accurate, quick thinkers. You think you can do that for me?" I asked.

He shook his head no from side to side vigorously. "Good," I said, ignoring his dreaded reaction and focused my attention back on to the group. "Which leaves Potter as Seeker."

"Why does he get to be Seeker?" Malfoy objected.

I let out a sigh, "Because Malfoy, his abilities fit the position."

"What does he have that I don't?" He snapped.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to calm myself down. I've been putting up with antagonizing, back talk attitude for only a week and I already felt like I was going to explode. "You have the profile of a Chaser - upper body build. Whereas Harry is small and light which is needed for a Seeker to fly faster," I hesitantly explained.

"That's only because he has a Nimbus 2000," He jeered.

"You have a Nimbus 2000!" I gasped wide eyed. I'd been harassing my dad months now to get me one and despite all of the fortune we have to afford one, he just happened to 'never get around to it', as my mum put it. "Why don't you ever bring it to practice?" I asked shocked, yet slightly angry that I didn't get to see it.

Harry glanced at me quite startled by my reaction, "Well I wasn't sure if Madam Hooch would approve of it, since First Years aren't even allowed to bring their own broomsticks."

"Screw Madam Hooch!" I blurted out, letting my selfish impulse overcome me. They all looked taken aback and I quickly cleared my throat to regain myself. "I mean, I'll be sure to have a word with her," I said calmly. "Anyway!" I began clasping my hands to get back on track. "Let's train shall we?" I deviously grinned.

I wouldn't make them train not as nearly intense as I would to my own team since they were beginners. I showed Hermione the ropes, who listened in eagerly, dedicated to live up to her title. Afterwards, I left her alone with the team to discuss matters with Madam Hooch.

A loud whistled blared from behind and I heard Hermione yell, "NOW DROP AND GIVE ME 20!" Ah, I had taught her well. The Captain's apprentice I shall call her, or perhaps Captain in training. Wait, where'd she get the whistle from? I shook my head to focus as I walked up to a back turned Madam Hooch.

"Excuse me, Madam Hooch?" I chimed. She turned around and stepped aside to reveal she was talking to Wood. Instinctively I started to shoot him death glares.

"Yes Audrey?" She asked.

"I wanted to inquire whether or not Harry Potter is allowed to bring his Nimbus 2000 to practice?" I asked politely and formally. She looked down with her hand on her chin, to contemplate the question further.

"You can't possibly allow that," Wood scoffed.

"And why not?" I instantly snapped.

"That's Quidditch designed broom," He protested.

"Well they are going to _play_ Quidditch," I rebutted.

"Your team will have a much greater advantage than mine," He protested.

"Oliver has a point their Audrey," Madam Hooch admitted.

"First Years aren't even suppose to bring their own brooms," He continued.

I shot him another glance and asked, "Did McGonagall approve Harry the use of it for the Gryffindor team?"

"Yes, but-," He began.

"Then I don't see the reason why he can't use it for classes," I said dryly, crossing my arms staring at him intently.

"Hmm..." Madam Hooch pondered. "I'll allow it since it's already gotten permission from one teacher," She declared. Bless the Hogwarts staff loyalty to one another. One point for Audrey, zero for Wood.

"But-!" Wood exclaimed.

"Thank you," I smiled sincerely before she walked off and my grin formed into a smirk at a peaky Wood. "And I thought you were so sure of 'leading your team to victory'," I quoted.

"Don't think you've already won yet," He warned, stepping forward to intimidate him.

"Oh, I'm just getting prepared for it," I snickered.

"When really, you should be getting prepared to lose," He said, eyes watching my attentively.

"I don't need to, because I'm going to win," I could already sense my game mode was clicking in.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Training my team non-stop."

"Then what are you doing over here talking to me?"

"Fine!" I hissed whipping my head around, making sure my hair lashed his face. For some reason Wood always brought out the childish, competitive side of me, without even me noticing half the time. He'd always say things to deliberately push my buttons and to come out on top. I retrieved back to my team that were currently in midst of doing sit ups.

After class had finished, I walked back to the castle for my Care of Magical Creatures classroom. Only to realize that Professor Kettleburn had left a message on the blackboard in his messy writing: '_Meet me outside the Forbidden Forest_'. He could of at least told us a lesson beforehand to save me trip. I let out a disgruntled sigh before trudging out of the classroom to head outside.

As I walked down the empty, noiseless corridor I spotted a sparkling, silver coin on the floor. A sickle! This must be my lucky day. I bent down to pick it up and heard a giggle run past behind me. I shot back up start and looked around, sensing an unnatural aura. Another giggle scurried in the shadows of the hallway and my eyes darted suspiciously. I looked around and from the corner of my eye, where the abnormal ambience was coming from and I could see a small girl hiding behind a gargoyle statue.

My mind raced with facial images of people from the school and immediately stopped, when I recognized it was the evil Hufflepuff. But what in Merlin's name was she do-, wait, she must be out for revenge. The coin must be tainted, best to just leave it. My eyes widened and my muscles tensed as I casually walked away, pretending I never spotted a thing. I knew she wasn't as innocent as she looked. Little, demonic First Year.

I arrived to the group of other students that surrounded Professor Kettleburn outside on the grounds. I found Julie, who was standing on the tip of her toes, looking over the sea of students to see if her name had been called out yet.

"Hey," I nudged.

"Julianne Boulstridge?" Kettleburn called.

"Here!" She answered, waving her hand up in the air. "What took you so long?" She asked standing properly on her heels.

"Thought we were in our normal classroom," I replied.

"Or were you snogging Wood in the broom closet again?" She smirked.

WHAT?

"WHAT?" I repeated.

"Honestly Audrey, you think I don't see the heat between you two," She said, rolling her eyes.

I was lost for words. Completely disoriented from what I had heard, that I was so sure that I had processed it all wrong. "Where in bloody Merlin's name did you hear that?" I yelled, my pitch raising an octave higher.

"Oh, it's going all around the school. Apparently some First Year found you two 'instructors' in the broom closet together," She said nonchalantly. "By the way - good example, great role model you are," She added sarcastically.

I didn't even now what to say, I was so shocked I was flabbergasted for words. My mouth gaped and out came incomprehensible sounds. I breathed in deeply trying to regain myself. "We weren't snogging, we were collecting the brooms for the lesson like Madam Hooch told us to do," I exhaled calmly.

"Call it whatever you want, whatever helps you sleep at night," She scoffed.

Before I could say anything my name was called.

"Audrey Parker?" Kettleburn repeated.

Still in a daze, I quickly recovered and piped, "Here!"

"Sup?" Adrian chimed, popping out of nowhere next to Miles.

"Look what I found! A sickle, must be my lucky day," Miles grinned, holding up the silver coin in his hand.

"Oh wow, a sickle," Julie retorted dryly, rolling her eyes, unimpressed by the small amount of currency he took so much pride in. My eyes widened and immediately I slapped it out of his hand.

"What you do that for?" He exclaimed. He bent over to pick it up and I quickly stomped my foot on it.

"Don't! It's cursed!" I warned seriously.

"Oh, so you're a Seer now?" He scoffed, straightening himself upwards with his arms crossed.

"Adrian Pucey?" Kettleburn bellowed.

"Here!" Adrian replied.

"I just know alright," I told Miles earnestly, looking deep into his eyes. He rolled his eyes and turned to the front as Kettleburn finished the roll.

"Okay, class! In groups of five we will travel into the Forbidden Forest in search of Bowtruckles. I trust that all of you have brought your notes to help find one. I expect a detailed sketch and a well written observation on their habitat and behavior. If anything happens and you're in need of assistance, shoot out green sparks into the sky if a member of your group's injured and red if you're in any danger," He explained.

This made me begin to wonder whether or not he actually did get the approval from Dumbledore. Even so, it still wouldn't get in his loony way.

"Katie Bell, Miles Bletchley, Angelina Johnson, Adrian Pucey and Alica Spinnet!" Kettleburn bellowed.

Miles groaned and Adrian rolled his eyes. Both hesitating to join their group.

"Haha you're stuck with Gryffindors!" Julie sung, taunting them.

"Julian Boulstridge, Audrey Parker, Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Oliver Wood!" He announced.

"You're the one to talk," Miles scoffed.

Julie sent him daggers and pouted, folding her arms.

"This ought to be interesting," Adrian smirked.

Julie and I stood quietly, brooding up exasperated annoyance whilst Kettleburn formed the rest of the class. The three Gryffindors walked over with us, each giving the boys threatening glances. _Men_.

"Excited for the big game?" Miles asked nonchalantly to the twins, ending the abnormal silence.

"What does it feel like to lose four years in a row?" Adrian snickered. "Or should I make it five?" He cackled, along with Miles.

"Yeah, well things are about to change," George said.

"Didn't you say that last year?" Miles asked innocently.

"And the year before that?" Adrian questioned, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"_And_ the year before that?" They said in unison, chortling afterwards.

"We've got a new Seeker that's ten times better than your cheating scoundrel," Fred said.

"Hey!" I objected.

"No offense Audrey," Fred said quickly and returned his gaze on the boys.

"You mean the funny looking boy with the glasses?" Adrian scoffed.

Miles squinted his eyes and outstretched his arms, "My glasses! My glasses! I can't find my glasses! Where's the Snitch?" He pitifully imitated, pretending to stumble around. Then breaking out into laughter along with Adrian, and Julie giggling along. I couldn't help but accidently let out a small snicker too. I didn't want to hurt the twins feelings, but Miles did have a point.

"I bet you a year's worth supply of Hiccough Sweets and Belch Powder on it!" Fred yelled, demanding and unwaveringly.

The two boys stopped laughing for a moment, a mischievous grin jerking up the sides of their mouths.

"But Fred-," George whispered concerned.

"Don't worry, we've got nothing to worry about," He muttered back.

"And if we lose?" Adrian jeered.

"Well it's not like the two of you have anything we want," George scoffed.

"You did already promise Audrey you'd do a nude run if we lost," Miles offered.

The twins both exchanged glances of amusement. As much as I loved the two boys I'd hate to see them lose a year's supply of comical pranks. "Look you guys-," I began.

"Afraid you'll lose Parker?" Oliver piped.

My head whipped around and I narrowed my eyes sharply. "Adrian, shake the man's hand!" I ordered.

He followed as directed, but reluctantly shook the twin's hand. He truly despised the Weasley's, and I'm sure any form of physical contact with them would have sickened him even more.

"Off we go!" Kettleburn chimed, leading a group of students into the forest.

Miles and Adrian split away from us, in search of their group. The Gryffindors stepped forward and instantly Julie locked arms with me, clinging on to me. Stopping them at a halt.

"Listen here... _Gryffindors_," She spat in disgust. "You stay out of our way and we'll stay out of yours. Got it?" She snapped.

The three looked down at her oddly, perplexed by her demands. The twins stepped closer causing Julie to wince backwards a bit, and the two rascally twins carelessly pushed Julie away. Each wrapping an arm around my shoulder on each side, leading me into the forest.

"Our favorite, friendly Slytherin!" Fred chimed.

"The _only_ friendly Slytherin," George corrected.

"How you been?"

"What's new?"

"Big news!"

"Enormous news!"

"Charlie's coming down from Romania!"

"To watch the Gryffindor and Slytherin game!"

My heart instantly skipped a beat and a jolt ran up my spine, perking my posture straight. Just from the sound of his name. "Really?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's coming down for a visit," Fred said.

"And really wants to see you in action," George explained.

"No way!" I squealed. Excited that dear Charlie actually wanted to see _me_.

"We speak nothing but the truth."

"We solemnly swear."

"If you guys are finished with your Quidditch nonsense, we have Bowtruckles to find," Julie scowled. Pushing in between George and I, causing the twins to both withdraw behind next to Wood.

Julie wasn't much of a big fan of Quidditch. If she had the chose between two Quidditch World Cup tickets and a new pair of shoes, she'd definitely go for the shoes. She hated when the boys and I talked about the sport because she barely knew what we were on about. I usually tried to avoid talking all things Quidditch around her, but it was hard since Adrian, Miles and I were all on the team.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" George questioned.

"Well it says here," She began, pulling out a large book of notes from her sling over bag. She was a freak when it came to note taking. "That usually they dwell in trees," She informed.

Fred walked over to a withered tree and stuck his head in the hollow hole. "No Bowtruckles here," He declared, his voice echoing up and down the log.

"A Wiggentree," Julie corrected in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"What you find Fred?" George asked, walking over to him.

Fred pulled out his head with his hands clasped together. "A new friend," He grinned.

Julie rolled her eyes, "I'm guessing this is where you find most of them."

Fred opened his hands to reveal a black, thick haired spider with two sharp fangs and small beady eyes. Julie yelped and hid behind me, sending them scowls over my shoulder.

"Wicked, early Christmas present for Ron?" George smirked.

"Get that thing away!" Julie howled.

The twins turned and gave each other quick playful glances.

"Are you scared of spiders?" Fred asked, approaching closer to us.

He drew the spider in his hand closer to us as Julie coward with fear, tightening her grip on my shoulders.

"Kill it! Kill it!" She cried.

"Cut it out you guys," I sighed, pushing away Fred's hand. I didn't have the patience for this. I was a Quidditch Captain, not a bloody teacher. Thanks to these two, now I had to spend the rest of the journey calming Julie down.

"It's only a tarantula, they're harmless," George explained, as Fred put it in the bottom pocket of his robes.

"Look, gone," Fred said, brushing his hands together and showing them to Julie.

"We don't have time for this," Wood began in a serious tone. "Now Julie, you said Bowtruckles are in Wiggentrees?" He checked.

"Uh huh," Julie said, still shaken up from before.

"Okay then, this way," He directed.

"Wait," I paused. "Who made you boss?" I demanded, crossing my arms of my chest.

Trust Wood to step up and take the lead. One of the countless unfortunate traits he had from being an overbearing, egotistical prat.

"Well since you all decided to play around, I've decided to take over. Since someone needs to control you lot," He said in a condescending tone.

"And what if I don't want to play 'follow-the-leader' instead?" I hissed.

"Then you're just as immature then I thought," He replied turning around, with the group following behind.

My jaw dropped as I sent daggers into his back and quickly caught up with the rest of the group. "Immature, I'll show you immature," I grumbled under my breath, next to Julie who dawdled behind the Gryffindors.

The forest was just gloomy as it appeared on the outside. Despite it being a sunny day, the sunlight was only able to beckon through a few rays through the mountainous trees. Each step we took crumbled a dried leaf and only the sound of crunching of leaves could be heard. The forest had a thick layer of misty fog which created an eerie ambience around us.

Even when looking on the outside of the forest it gave an uncanny feeling, but I was too wrapped about Wood's superiority to feel the eeriness. I stopped in my footsteps, puzzled by Wood's decision of taking the other path. The group paused wondering what I was doing.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To find Bowtruckles," Wood answered, rolling his eyes.

"Well then, shouldn't we go that way?" I questioned, pointing to the other direction.

Wood let out a scornful snicker, "No. Honestly Parker, you must pay more attention in class."

I sent him glowers and sharpened my eyes. "If _you_ paid more attention, you'd know that Wiggentree's are shrubs and small trees, part of the Rosaceae family. That direction is more abundant in rowans and mountain ashes," I said proudly. Thank Merlin I remembered something from that class.

"Mother of Merlin! Get this thing off me!" Julie shrieked, jumping around flapping her arms hysterically, startling both Wood and I.

The twins' new 'friend' seemed to of taking a liking to Julie and somehow managed to find its way out of Fred's pockets onto Julie's arm. As it slowly crawled up her arm she whimpered in fear, shaking it around to get it off.

"Just hold still will you!" George commanded as the two boys ran after her.

"I doubt your sense of direction," I scoffed appalled.

This really wasn't the time and place for this. We've got two Quidditch Captains arguing on which route to take while Julie's circling around us, screaming her bloody head off with the twins chasing behind her.

"I say it's this way."

"And I say it's _this_ way!"

Julie ran over to me and choked on her words, tripping over a tree root that stuck up from the ground. She leapt forward onto me, tackling me down with her. I could feel a warping pain erupt in my ankle as I collapsed onto the ground. I groggily sat up, brushing myself off of leaves and dirt.

"Is it off? If it off?" Julie cried, frantically patting herself down.

"You poor thing," Fred soothed.

"Are you alright?" George asked concerned, squatting down.

"I'm okay but-," Julie sighed, but watched him pick up the spider and comfort it in his arms. "Oh you're talking about the damn _thing_," She hissed with disgust.

"You scared it!" Fred scowled, solacing the spider with George.

"I nearly died!" Julie squealed, over exaggerating. "And I think I rolled my ankle, I can't walk. I'm going back!" She said, standing up but winced in pain.

"We'll take you back," George sighed, putting the spider in his pocket, showing a little sympathy for her. The boys stepped closer to her but she put her hands up to stop them.

"Don't touch me!" She ordered.

The two rolled their eyes and persisted to do so, regardless of her demands. Fred slung her over his shoulder like Hagrid carried a dead carcass. Her fists painlessly punched his back as she kicked and screamed.

"Sorry to leave the two like this," George apologized, before heading back off with Fred.

"You're suppose to shoot green sparks in the sky!" Julie began, her protests could still be heard. "I'm going to tell Kettleburn what you did to me! And I'll make sure to let Snape know so he can talk to you Head, McGonagall about it! See what they have to say about it! Then I'm going to tell Dumbledore myself and be sure to get you two expelled!"

Soon enough, Julie's high pitched voice disappeared into the forest, along with the view of them.

"Need a hand?" Wood asked, offering his arm out.

"Hmph," I sulked, dismissing it away. I shot up by myself, ignoring the stinging pain that pricked my ankle and limped to the direction I was arguing about.

"I'll let Kettleburn know you're injured," Wood said catching up next to me, reaching for his wand.

"Really I'm fine," I lied through my gnashed teeth.

"We should head back-," He suggested.

"I'm fine!" I interjected.

"Alright," Wood said calmly, putting his wand back in his robe.

We continued on into the forest, the fog growing thicker the my deeper we ventured. Even though the irritating discomfort annoyed me, I wasn't coming out of the forest empty handed.

"I don't think we're suppose to go in this far," Wood said, ending the awkward silence.

"We haven't even seen a single Bowtruckle yet, this is probably where they are then," I replied.

"Is it really worth it? You're hurt and more than half our group's gone. We might as well start walking back before the lesson's over," He said.

"You can go back, it's fine by me," I suggested.

"And leave you alone?" He jibed. "As far as our rivalry goes, I couldn't do that."

I rolled my eyes. "You scared a big, bad wolf will come out and eat me?" I scoffed.

"You're already hurt-," He began.

"I'm not hurt, I'm fine!" I scowled. "Merlin, here we go, with your daft Gryffindor chivalry. Give it a rest will you?" I groaned.

"Excuse me?" He retorted.

"You heard me."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You Gryffindors are all the same, you know," I said with a hint of repulsion.

"I could say the same about you Slytherins," He scoffed.

I rolled my eyes again. "You guys always try to find a situation where you come out as the 'hero.' For example: 'poor-little girl' wandering about in the forbidden forest. A typical scenario for you 'hero's' to save the day," I sneered.

"I have no idea where you're getting this from," He said flabbergasted.

I knew he was stupid, but not this stupid.

"Don't try act all 'modest' about it, it only makes it worse," I glowered. "More irritating for the rest of us."

"What do you mean?" He asked oblivious.

"Don't you see? The whole school despises you's just as much as they despise us Slytherins. You guys always get involved in things you have nothing to do with and try to fix it. To add more glory to your reputations and more ego to stuff your big heads with."

"Who are you to judge? Just because you're a Slytherin - the ones who think so high and mighty for themselves to conject. It doesn't give you the right to just go around labeling people and thoughtlessly place them into categories," He said, a hint of anger rising in his voice.

"Why not? People do it with us," I hissed looking up to him.

He looked a bit taken aback by this. His mahogany eyes looked into mine as if he was trying to read me. Trying to decipher all the words I had said and what they truly met. His eyes quickly darted past me and they widened. I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion and he recklessly pulled me in his chest. What in Merlin's name was this sodding twat doing? I fidgeted around trying to break free of his grasp.

"What are you doing?" I grimaced, breaking free.

He caught hold of my arm and tugged me back in. "Don't look," He warned in a low voice.

"At what?" I scowled, finally completely escaping him his grip. I swiftly whipped around and he tried to wrench me away.

I gasped in horror at the sight before me. It was too late. A waxen unicorn laid on the floor in a thick, silvery puddle of its own blood. It's dead body still and lifeless, all it's vitality drain causing it to look a pale grey then the usual snowy white. It's legs overlapped one another and its mouth was gaped, looking as horrified as I did. It sickened me that something so pure, so innocent, lay in a such shocking, ghastly sight.

I could feel a knot in the pit of my stomach tighten and it felt like it was being pulled out of my throat. My head grew light headed and faint, everything around me began to spin. I began to latch forward uncontrollably, trying to compel my gagging I clasped my hand over my mouth. Dizzy as I was, I stumbled over to a nearby tree, resting an arm on it to hold myself off. I breathed in heavily, trying to regain myself as I held my forehead with my other hand.

"Let's get you back," Wood said earnestly.

"No, I'm fine," I mumbled incoherently, trying to dismiss him away.

I attempted to stand up straight and regain balance. But everything whirled around making me more nauseated then before and I staggered a stinging footstep with my sore ankle. Wood rushed to my side, ignoring the protests I managed to vocalize and wrapped my around his shoulder, his hand clinging to my other waist, holding me up.

We trudged through the woods, a mute silence built up, but it wasn't as awkward as before. I regained my sight properly and the trees around me weren't revolving like they did before. But I still felt vague and limped. I felt bad for forcing Wood to help me. But even more worse the fact that it was Wood. Showing weakness in front of the enemy wasn't good. Shameful, disgraceful. But still, it was only right and fair that I thank him. I should be more grateful rather than depreciative.

I managed to summon up the words to speak. "Thanks," I muttered, looking away, avoiding all eye contact.

"No problem," He replied, with no sign of ego or self importance in it.

From the corner of my eyes I saw that he was looking straight forward, he too was avoiding eye contact. Probably because he knew how I felt and empathized with me. That I was strongly against relying on anyone, especially him of all people. He most likely saw the mortification I felt. Or maybe he just wanted to get the hell out of this damn place.

The end of the forest started to brighten up more and I could see the rays of the beaming sun. It blurred my vision and I squinted my eyes to adjust to the sunlight. We were nearly out. I already could hear Julie's recognizable bickering, grow louder the further we walked.

"Where's Parker and Wood?" Kettleburn's voice asked.

Finally we triumphantly stepped outside of the gloomy forest. Hopefully to never return again. The class gasped in shock. I'm sure they'd find a Gryffindor helping a Slytherin just as surprising as I did. Julie ran up to us, blocking our way with the twins behind her.

"What did you to her?" She demanded angrily.

"Julie-," I mumbled, trying to explain.

"It's alright Audrey, I'm here," She comforted, gently placing her hand around my free arm.

"Audrey!" I heard Miles and Adrian exclaim in unison.

Wood tried to move us around everyone but Adrian and Miles ran up to stop him.

"Are you alright?" Miles asked worried.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Adrian spat at Wood.

"I was just-," He began.

"Class give the girl some space please!" Kettleburn bellowed. He stepped in between the boys, gesturing everyone to move aside. "Mr. Wood, could you please take Miss Parker to the Infirmary," He instructed.

Wood nodded his head and proceeded to take me up the castle. Leaving behind the confused students' questions unanswered. Once we arrived at the castle I had trouble getting up the steps because of my aching ankle. But he patiently waited and helped me each step of the way. Luckily the school was still in lessons, because that would have been a mess, with all the scurrying students and what not.

As we walked down the corridor to the Hospital Wing, I could hear the portraits on the wall already beginning to gossip. Their voices echoed up and down the hallway. Bloody paintings, had nothing better to do but to talk anything interesting that walked past them. All they do is sit around all day and watch the students live their day to day life. They probably knew more rumors then the students did.

"What happened to her?" One of the paintings asked.

"Kettleburn's student," The other painting replied.

"Explains a lot."

We finally arrived in the Infirmary and Madam Pomfrey immediately was at my side. I let go of Wood and she directed me to a bed. I sat down on it, trying to sit up straight.

"What happened?" She asked.

"She just rolled her ankle but she's feeling a bit nauseated," He answered.

She nodded her head, "Thank you, you may leave now," She said and walked away to get a potion. He turned to leave.

"Wood," I blurted out.

He turned around surprised by the sound of his name.

"Thanks... Again," I said, this time more clearer than before.

"No problem Parker," He replied and gave me a half hearted smile before leaving.

Madam Pomfrey ambled back over with a potion in her hand. "Drink," She said, handing me the small bottle.

I held my breath and gulped down the thick, atrocious concoction that left my face with a grimace. She knelt down and attended to my foot, pulling up the hem of my robe. I felt a great release when she took off my shoe and sock, refreshing air soothing my pulsing ankle.

"You know, this is probably the first time you've been in here for an injury that wasn't Quidditch related," She said.

Damn, and I had a record going.

"What was the cause of this?" She asked, as she observed the swollen area around my foot.

"Well we had to go into the Forbidden Forest for class and-,"

"Forbidden Forest?" She exclaimed. "What mental professor sent you in there?"

"Professor Kettleburn," I answered.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Of course. You know how many students have been sent here because of that crazy man? I tell you, I get more patients from him then I do with Quidditch players. I tell Dumbledore every time that it's time for that man to retire, or better yet get fired. But does he listen?" She rambled on, as she did a quick silent healing spell on my ankle. She stood straight up again. "The potion should do the rest and take care of the nausea. But for now you'll need to rest a bit and you'll be out at lunch time," She said.

I nodded my head in understanding and shifted myself down onto the bed as she walked away. My eyelids began to flutter shut as I drifted off. Ah sleep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey," An annoying voice who I recognized as Miles, who knocked on my forehead with his fist. I slowly opened my eyes to see Julie standing on one side of me, opposite Miles whose face was inches away from mine, with Adrian standing behind him.

"She's in the Hospital Wing, you git!" Julie glowered, slapping his hand away.

Miles leaned back and stood up straight. "Didn't know you liked unicorns that much," He piped. Adrian sent him a menacing look and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Don't worry, Audrey, if I was you I would have reacted the same way. I'm surprised you didn't even cry," She sympathized.

"Yeah, you would do that," Miles muttered under his breath. She sent him vicious scowls and the battle of stares began.

"I've got some bad news," Adrian said, pushing Miles out of the way to end their immature contest. "The Polyjuice Potion's taking longer to brew then I thought," He said.

"How long?" I asked eagerly.

"A month," He answered.

"Damn," I cursed, banging my fist madly into the bed. "It's alright," I sighed, "Well just discuss it during practice."

"Practice?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Audrey," Miles began, sitting on the foot of my bed. "You've been in a coma for a month. You missed the big game... Merry Christmas?" He questioned a grin.

"WHAT?" I gasped, jolting to sit up.

Questions rapidly filled my brain that was to much to handle. How did this happen? How is this possible? Madam Pomfrey said I'd only be here until lunch time? How did the game go? **Who won?**

"He's kidding," Adrian explained, sending him glares, which put me back at ease. "You've only been asleep for an hour."

I grimaced at Miles and launched a pillow at his head.

"Anyway you're not going to practice," Adrian said.

"Why not? Did get it cancelled?" I asked.

"No, but your still not in a healthy state to go," He answered.

"Honestly, I'm fine!" I exclaimed, standing up on my feet. It felt like I had never injured my ankle in the first place. "Is this some excuse for everyone to get out of practice?" I interrogated suspiciously.

"You can't seriously think I'd let you go like this. Look at you, you're pale as a the Bloody Baron," Adrian said concerned.

"And you look like him too," Miles said.

Miles always finds a way to cheer me up, I thought rolling my eyes. Julie punched him in arm to shut him up. "Can you just be considerate for one second!" She scowled and looked back at me with a smile. "At least you'll get to see what I do when you guys are at practice. It'll be a nice change from Flora and Hestia Carrow," She said.

I looked over to Adrian worried. Not that I'd be forced to spend time with Julie, but about missing practice. I haven't missed a single practice in all the years of being on the team. I didn't want to break another record. It would be hypocritical if I did, since I always reminded the team that they have to at least be in the Hospital Wing to ever miss a one.

"You're still shaken up, it'll be fine. I'll take care of the team," Adrian promised, gripping my hands tightly to relieve me.

"I don't know," I replied unsurely, biting the bottom of my lip.

"Look," He said letting go of my hands and walking over to Miles. He grabbed his ear and started pulling him away, ignoring his cries of agony. "See, I've got it all covered. Now let's go get lunch!" He called form the doorway.

We had lunch in the Great Hall and the classes for the rest of the day were a bore as usual. It was weird watching the boys go off to Quidditch practice without me. Though Julie was relieved that for once she had someone to talk to. But she didn't do much when we weren't around, just studied really. She could tell how anxious I was because I kept asking her if I should just go. She said I should try and relax, and suggested I go to the Prefect's bathroom to unbend.

I grabbed my toiletries, a change of clothes and a towel, heading off to the Fifth floor of the castle. I never really went there much since I'd be always be busy with practice that I'd just shower in the change rooms. Julie didn't know how I managed in a locker room full of hormone raging boys, but I explained to her it had a segregated gender system. Then in the mornings or before bed I'd be too tired to walk all the way to the Fifth floor and shower in the dorm.

I arrived at the statue of Boris the Bewildered and muttered the password under my breath. The statue stepped aside for me and I walked inside. I nearly dropped everything in my hands, startled by the sight of Percy. Never did I ever even imagine the day I find him walking around wearing a fuzzy, pink bathrobe, plodding around in flip flops, with an issue of _The Daily Prophet_ tucked neatly underneath his armpits. Merlin, the twins should of warned me about this. I eyed him from head to toe grimacing in disgust.

"The water's exceptionally bubbly today. Enjoy," He nodded before departing off.

I hope he didn't walk out like that, feeling sorry for the victims unfortunate to capture the traumatizing sight. I shuddered in repulsion and made sure to change the water of the gigantic bath tub. No matter how many cleansing crystals I put in the new water it still didn't change the loathsome fact that Percy was in it no less than a minute ago.

After I built up the courage to go inside, I stripped off all my clothes and dipped inside. Luckily I'm a girl and Moaning Myrtle doesn't come to spy on me, which I heard she often did with the boys. The water loosened my tensed muscles and the bubbles massaged them.

Percy was right, the water is exceptionally bubbly today.

I shuddered again at the thought of Percy. I didn't know what was worse, him in a bathrobe or the unicorn. I don't know what came over me earlier on today. I didn't think I'd over react the way I did. I've seen dead animals and creatures before, Kettleburn's has showed us visibly plenty times before. But I guess it was because this time it was something pure and graceful. It was like all that was innocent in the world had died in a gruesome, gory way.

I sat their contemplating, poking at the sparkling, rainbow bubbles. The water was gently rippling toward me and a small, yellow object floated over.

Good Lord is that a rubber duck?

I frantically splashed the water, pushing it away from me. To grossed by the fact it was most likely Percy's and he forgot, that I didn't even want to touch it. Percy, Gryffindor Prefect had a rubber duck. Gryffindors... Wood. I couldn't help make that instant connection.

He tried to protect me today, from seeing that... thing. If only I wasn't so stubborn and listened. At first, I was more repulsed by the fact that I had resorted to the help of _him_. But now, I'm much more grateful. I kind of felt... bad. Especially after I said all those things which looked like it offended him. I suppose nobody can leave someone injured in the Forbidden Forest, so he basically had no choice.

After I'd finished bathing, I dried myself off. I put my clothes on and tied my hair up in my messy bun, drips of water that hung from the few loose strands trickled down my spine underneath my shirt. I grabbed my things and headed for the door. Just as I walked out, I nearly bumped into somebody. I was about to apologize when I looked up to see who it was.

"Hey," Wood greeted.

"Hey," I awkwardly replied, I was just thinking about him.

"Doesn't Slytherin have practice this afternoon?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I said looking away, "But I didn't go."

His mouth made an 'o' shape and he realized how much earlier today had affected me. Since he knew, better then anyone else that his rival doesn't ever miss a practice.

"It's probably for the best, you've got a bit more color then before," He pointed out, trying to make me feel better.

I nodded my head solemnly. "Well, I should go," I uncomfortably said, shifting to move past him.

"See ya'," He said.

I looked up at him and he gave me one last sympathetic, half hearted smile. I think for once, I smiled back.

* * *

_**Author's note:** I like to again to acknowledge **cerahr** for the BetaReading of this! Also thanks for the reviews: Fallenarchangel, the alerts and hits so far! Please let me know any feed back - good or bad, by posting reviews or just messaging me. I'd love to hear some feed back, so please don't to write :) it'll be much appreciated. Thanks for reading! :D_

_Also I'm preparing a special Halloween chapter next chapter so stay tuned!_


	7. Vanity plays lurid tricks

**_Venom of a Snake_**

**Vanity plays lurid tricks with our memory

* * *

**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank **cerahr** for being my Beta Reader for this story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not profit, nor own the wonderful world that is of Harry Potter which is rightfully owned by the amazing J.K Rowling.

* * *

_

The first match of the season between Slytherin and Gryffindor was drawing nearer. Weeks became days, days became hours, hours became minutes and minutes became seconds. I was exhilarated with adrenaline that ran through my veins, feeling empowered. Intoxicated with the idea of victory and winning that Cup. Nothing could take this enlivened feeling away from me.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Miles yelled panting, whilst fixing up his clothes.

Except that.

The boys were currently doing laps of the pitch and Miles had the decency to show up late to our last practice, right before the big game. He was going to suffer severely for it. I narrowed my eyes sharply and stormed up to him. I could see he sensed my dark aura and nervously grinned.

"Better late then never?" He smiled innocently.

"Better never late," I hissed with venom in my tone.

"But you didn't even show up last time," He retorted.

My fists squeezed into balls as I tried to compose myself. He knew how much I mentally punished myself for skipping practice. Others said it was the right thing to do, but I said it was wrong. I was the captain who needed to be there for her team. Even though Adrian assured me that the last practice went smoothly, the fact still pained me. I actually intentionally missed a practice. My blood curdled and the heat of rage flushed my face, even Miles noticed and grew wide eyed.

"50 push ups!" I ordered.

"But-,"

"100!" I yelled louder, pointing my finger at the ground.

I knew he didn't want to push it any further, in fear that I'd double it again and he dropped onto the grass. Pumping his body to and from the ground. I squatted down to his level, making fierce contact as he puffed away.

"Anymore words like that come out of mouth, I'll cut your tongue out and feed it to a hippogriff," I growled in a dangerous tone.

His eyes bulged out of his sockets and he gulped in fear. I shot back up, observing the rest of the team finishing their last lap. I may have come off as harsh and maybe that was a bit to far. But I was very serious when it came to Quidditch. Especially when today was the last practice we had before the big game. This is what everyone's been waiting for, even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs themselves. I'm sure the teachers found it just as interesting the students did.

The match between the two biggest rivalry teams in the school that's been burning alive for centuries. Now that I was finally captain I had to live up to the proud name it built for itself. It's essential for me to lead my team to victory and if I fail I'd be the laughing stock of the whole school, whilst being hated and ridiculed by the rest of my House. It was bad enough I was the only girl on the team which received much scornful detest from others. I had too many high expectations to live up to, I needed to prove myself and set things straight.

I made the boys do the usual exercise warm ups to keep them fit, but more intense then the usual. I made sure Miles did a few (and by a few I mean an extra twenty to a hundred) more then everyone else did. I mainly tried to focus on drilling the game plays into the boys heads, repeating that I do not want to see any form of cheating. I threatened those who did will find themselves 'mysteriously' waking up in the Hospital Wing the next day, with a package next them of shredded remainders of their expensive brooms.

After the exhausting training some of the boys had trouble walking. Lucian and Peregrine stumbled around wobbling, accidently tripping over one another. I merely stepped over their bloated stomachs as if they weren't there and made my way to the locker rooms like everyone else. After I cooled down from a revitalizing shower, I tied my hair up in the usual wet, messy bun and dressed in my robes heading for class. The state some of the boys were in made me doubt if they were capable of surviving the rest of the day.

Luckily for me I had Flying classes down at the Pitch, so I met up with the First Years and Madam Hooch. I rounded up my group and told them to do a few warm ups before we started, giving Hermione the heads up to take the lead. However, I stopped Harry before he went off.

"Did you bring your broom?" I asked eagerly.

He nodded his head yes and picked up the broom on the ground behind him. I gaped my mouth in awe, lightly stroking my finger down the smooth mahogany wood. Observing it's fine detail, praising it in all it's glory. How I desired a broom like that to call mine one day.

"Excited about the game?" I asked, looking up at him.

He simply nodded his head again, as if he was trying to avoid stirring conversation with me. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"You don't have to be so taciturn with me, just because I'm a Slytherin," I pointed out. He still remained silent, eyeballing me suspiciously. Wood definitely told him I made fun his glasses. "Look I'm sorry I poked fun at your glasses. Being visually impaired isn't funny," I sighed.

"You made fun of my glasses?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows down.

Oops.

Before I could explain myself, Hermione came running up to us.

"Captain Parker?" She addressed.

"Yes?"

"Malfoy's not listening to me," She sulked.

"Malfoy! Listen to Granger!" I ordered. I could see him sending me scowls and retreated over to his friends. "There," I said, looking back down at her.

"Thank you Captain Parker," She said.

"No problem, now you two go and join the rest of the team," I said.

After warm ups, I divided them in their positions. I let them fly up in the air, practicing on one end of the Pitch while Wood's team practiced at the other. Madam Hooch had lowered the goal posts to only a few feet above the air so no one could get severely injured.

I made Crabbe and Goyle beat foam balls into goals whilst Ron tried to block them. Harry was chasing around a small, yellow ball that Madam Hooch charmed to move around, but much slower then a Snitch. The Chasers Blaise, Malfoy and Neville threw Quaffle's to one another along with Hermione, the reserve/unofficial co-captain. I observed the team in content, satisfied with their skills.

Neville tossed the Quaffle over to Hermione who missed to catch it, but Blaise swept under her snatching it successfully.

"Good work Blaise!" I complimented, impressed with the abilities he had so far.

"This is unfair, I'm stuck on a male dominated team," Hermione huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, flying over to me.

"Welcome to my world," I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"Is the Slytherin team filled with boys?" She asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"How in Merlin's name do you deal with it?"

"Ah, its not so bad, you get use to it."

We were interrupted by a shriek from Ron who had nearly blocked a goal, but clung upside down on his broom, with his legs barely clinging on to it. Crabbe and Goyle took the opportunity to bat more balls at him. Purposely trying to make him fall off his broom as he cried for help, blocking the foam balls with his arms.

"But some days I don't know how," I grumbled.

I flew over to the boys and swiped the bats out of their hands from behind them. The two looked at each other dumbfounded, exchanging glances before turning around. Shocked to find me staring down at them giving them unimpressed stares. I gave them a quick lecture on responsibility and handed them back their bats. Making sure they promised to act their age not their shoe size - well in their case, at least by troll standards.

I flew back over to the middle of the group, watching the team again. And again Hermione dropped the Quaffle, but this time nobody was able to catch it. I looked down worried since it had just hit the head of Wood, who was on the ground talking to his team. He glimpsed up into the sky curiously, rubbing head his with one hand and held the Quaffle with the other.

I swooped down, hovering a few inches off the ground. I decided that I should apologize and start acting a little more nicer towards him, for what he did the other day. I mean sure we belonged to different Houses and were opposing Quidditch Captains, but maybe he wasn't so bad as I put him out to be. Maybe I didn't give him enough credit as I should.

"I'm-,"

"Keep your team under control," He ordered, chucking me the ball.

Maybe I gave him to much.

I scoffed as I caught the ball in my hands, shocked by his reaction.

"And I don't just mean your House team," He added.

Or maybe was he was the stubborn prick he always has and will be.

"I'll do as I please!" I scowled, before flying back up to the group.

I hope the little Slytherins on his team give him hell. Us Slytherin's stick together. I swear that boy needs to get that broomstick out where the sun don't shine so he can walk properly and stop being rude so people. I could tell he was in game mode because of his churlish attitude, the big game was only a weekend away. And to think that I thought somewhere in Wood, there was a mildly decent person.

I scoffed once again and tossed the Quaffle over to Malfoy. He passed it to Hermione who fumbled it around in her hands, but again dropped it. But this time I managed to save it by diving underneath her to catch it.

"You can't even catch, what good are you playing Chaser. I knew I shouldn't of agreed to being on the same team with a Mudblood," Malfoy spat.

My eyes widened shocked and appalled by the word. Although I came from a pure blood family, I was raised with strong ethics and morals. I knew that word was strictly forbidden and controversial. I would of have been grounded for life if I ever said that word in my house. I didn't even know where he got that disgusting type of language from.

"What did you just call her?" I gasped.

"A Mudblood," He replied simply.

Hermione looked away, her eyes glistening a layer of water showing she was hurt.

"I don't want you to ever use that disgusting term again!" I scowled.

"But she is a Mud-," He repeated.

"That's it! I'm giving you a punishment!" I yelled.

"You're not a teacher, you're not even a Prefect," He argued.

"I'm officially giving you an unofficial detention!" I declared.

"You can't do that!" He snapped.

"Well I am so too bad!" I replied stubbornly.

"Wait 'til I tell my father about this," He grumbled under his breath.

"Well wait 'til I tell Snape about this," I glowered.

Hermione looked up at me with a thankful half hearted smile.

After the Flying lessons I had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. I arrived to class taking a seat next to Julie behind Adrian and Miles, who's shifted around in their seats to talk to us since McGonagall hadn't arrived yet.

"How was classes?" She asked.

"Eck," Was all I could reply, rolling my eyes.

"Double Quidditch, I thought you'd be thrilled," She said.

"Yeah, so did I," I scoffed.

It wasn't even lunch time and I was already mentally exhausted. Sure my muscles ached from training this morning, but it was something I had gotten use to over the years and oddly grew to like. The two of us both listened to the competition between Miles and Adrian about who could pick up the most girls. No offense to Miles, he was cute an all, but Adrian was the full package. Plus Miles was annoying.

"Rochelle Pritchard?" Miles asked.

"Too easy," Adrian snorted.

"Alright then," He hummed, scanning the classroom for girls. "Alicia Spinnet?"

"Hmm... she's doable," Adrian agreed.

"She's a Gryffindor! She wouldn't go for you're Slytherin butt," He scoffed.

"It doesn't matter what House they're in, it's all about the charms," Adrian informed wisely.

"Oh yeah, then you go and try," He sneered.

"No because you'll think it was because she was too easy. You go first then we'll see how I do," Adrian complied.

Miles stood up confidently, pushing out his chest and broadening his shoulders. A common ritual males of a particular species did during mating season. We watched him optimistically strut over to Alicia who was currently talking to Angelina. They noticed he was walking over and grimaced in disgust. He leaned his elbow on this desk, standing opposite Alicia. He said a few words and sooner then I expected, she slapped him across them face. He smiled suavely at her and continued to speak, causing him to receive another slap. He finally understood the physical message and walked back over to us. He sat down and I could see the two burning red hand prints on each side of his cheeks.

"What you say?" Adrian asked.

"'Would you like to go for a butterbeer and shag some time,'" He answered.

"And what she do?"

"Slap me."

"And what you say?"

"'What you don't like butterbeer.'"

The three of us started to laughing at him, mocking his pathetic pick up line. If I were a guy, I don't think I could possibly be stupid enough to ever go to him on girl advice. I was only surprised it wasn't as filthy and rude as the rest of his pick up lines were.

"Alright, alright," Miles hushed. "Let's see you do better 'Prince Charming'," He scoffed.

Adrian stood up modestly, already flashing his infamous polished grin that could sweep any girl off her feet. He walked over to the table, receiving odd glances from the girls but appeared to look more welcomed then Miles did. He said a few things and Alicia looked up smiling, giggling a bit. Soon enough, she nodded her head and he gave her one last grin. As he made his way back over, the two girls squealed excitedly. He sat back down without a single red imprint on his skin. Miles looked at him suspiciously and started to interrogate him.

"What you say?"

"Would you like to go for a butterbeer sometime."

"And what she do?"

"Say yes."

"And what you say?"

"'Cool.'"

"That's practically the same thing I said!" Miles exclaimed.

"Yes, but if you didn't act like such a daft git, _maybe_ you would've just gotten one slap," Adrian replied.

Miles furrowed his eyebrows together and gaped his mouth to talk. But was interrupted by McGonagall barging the doors wide open and walked up to the front of the classroom.

"I'll show you," Miles hissed in a whisper, facing the front.

McGonagall stood firm and poised as she usually did and opened her mouth to speak.

"My you're looking lovely today," He chimed.

Merlin, he wasn't honestly thinking what I think he was thinking.

"Why thank you Mr. Bletchley," She smiled.

"Please, call me Miles," He said.

He was.

"I'd loved to get on a first name basis with you," He grinned.

She look taken a back and cleared her throat.

"Mr. Bletchley, unless you want to stay back for a detention, I strongly suggest that you do not address me inappropriately."

The class filled with laughter as he sunk down into his seat.

"Open up your _Intermediate Transfiguration_ text books and read through pages 49-53, then answer questions on page 54," She instructed and took a seat at her desk.

"I'm totally in," Miles whispered, nudging Adrian.

"Mate, you're bloody delusional," Adrian snorted.

"Watch, I'll do what Julie does to pick up guys and McGonagall will be all over me," He smirked.

We all watched him carefully as he pushed his quill off the side of his desk.

"Oops, I dropped my quill. I will pick it up," He said mechanically.

Julie's jaw dropped and she sent him an icy glare. McGonagall cocked an eyebrow, staring at him oddly. He stood up from his seat and faced his back toward her. He slowly bent down to pick up the feather and she widened her eyes in shock, utterly disbelieved and appalled by what he was doing. I clapped my hand with my forehead as Julie rolled her eyes whilst Adrian tried to hold his snickers of amusement. I couldn't even bare to watch the mortifying sight and Miles sat back down with a triumphant grin on his face.

"She wants me," He grinned.

After the embarrassing class it was lunch time and we all headed off to the Great Hall. Unfortunately the only place empty at the Slytherin table that would fit the four of us was by Marcus Flint and Rochelle Pritchard. I groaned as we made our way to the middle of the table. There was a large empty gap between Flint and Pritchard which Adrian and Miles decided to occupy.

Miles chose to sit in between the space between her and Adrian - which immediately instigated daggers from her, but they went unnoticed by the oblivious boy. Julie and I reluctantly sat down opposite them, quietly mind our own business and stuffed our plates with food. Miles turned to the teacher's high table that looked over the Great Hall and found McGonagall. He shot up his hand, waving it around with a bright grin on his face. She however, didn't reciprocate and sent him a stern, displeased stare.

"I'll admit, Minerva and I are going through a bumpy patch at the moment, but we are sorting it out," Miles explained to Adrian.

"We?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, _we_ are an item," Miles replied in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"Didn't know you two were serious now," Julie scoffed.

"Don't worry, I'll still have time for you," He winked.

She rolled her eyes and continued eating. Flint was currently talking to Adrian, something about Quidditch, so of course as captain I'd try to listen in.

"What are you lookin' at?" Flint jeered.

Well I never! You don't address your captain like that!

"I-I thought you guys were talking about Quidditch," I stuttered.

"We are and it's none of your business," He snapped.

My jaw dropped, I was left utterly flabbergasted and shunned. I wondered if other Houses were like this. Continuously arguing and loathing one another.

"I'm the sodding captain!" I yelled, receiving a few odd glances from the students around us.

"You didn't even show up for practice the other day," He sneered. "What kind of captain doesn't even show up to their own training?"

"I-I was-," I stammered.

"Lucky Adrian was there to supervise," The shrewd voice of Rochelle Prat-chard butted in.

Oh great, and her of all sodding people. Why can't she just stay out of it?

"That's none of _your_ business," I hissed through my gnashed teeth.

"I'm a patriotic student who cares about her House," She said innocently.

Julie rolled her eyes. If by patriotic she meant totally obsessed with Adrian and pointing out all my faults, then she was a passionate vulgar cow.

"Sod off Prat-chard, I'm not in the mood," I warned.

"A captain should never take her anger out on the people around her," She said.

I could feel the heat of anger rising in my cheeks. What would she bloody know? She's not even on the sodding team. I couldn't let her get to me.

"Fine, I'll take it elsewhere," I hissed, snatching a green apple from the bowl.

I stormed off, ignoring the calls of Julie and the snickering from Prat-chard and Flint, retreating to the slumber of the dungeons. I didn't need this.

The game was only a few days away and I was already under enough pressure as it was. I didn't need her stupid remarks contributing to the stress I was having. Lately, it seemed that everyone has a problem with me. I've always known that, but surprisingly I've plainly taken it calmly. Usually I'd somehow fight back. It was probably from all the straining worry I've been having over the game.

This was my one and only chance to prove myself. If the team lost I would be out casted and hated more than ever before from my House. Not because it was a Quidditch game, but because it was a Quidditch game against _Gryffindor_. Those Gryffindors have always caused me nothing but trouble.

I fiercely marched through the empty corridors, hoping to review my game plans to prepare for the big game. I heard a loud crunch from underneath me. I looked down, sliding my foot away to reveal a crumbled, Chocolate Frog wrapping.

This school was an absolute mess, sure I littered too but the school obviously didn't have a proper waste disposal system. We only had a caretaker which was Filch, that was obsessed with his mangy cat who did nothing but complain about the students. My parents don't pay good money for me to walk around in filth.

A light giggle ran past me and I whipped around. I scrunched my face confused, attentively moving my head from side to side. The giggle travelled past me once again, causing me to alert myself.

Wait... sinister child like laughter, creepy ambience... Chocolate Frog wrapper?

Evil Hufflepuff.

And I thought I could only hold a grudge for so long. _It_ must have something planned.

Empty corridor, Halloween - it all made perfect sense.

I uncomfortably straightened my posture tall and strong, trying to appear unnoticeable by my realization, carefully making my down to the dungeons. My enemy list is beginning to grow too long to the point where it's actually a threat.

* * *

I dragged Malfoy by the front of his robes and pulled him to the main area of the Common Room, over to where Miles, Adrian and Julie occupied. It was the end of the day, right before dinner and I still hadn't forgotten the detention I set for him.

"What's with the kid?" Adrian asked, from the armchair near Miles.

"He's got a detention," I answered, still shooting daggers at Malfoy.

"I didn't know captains gave out detentions," Julie piped, sitting across the room in the other armchair.

"They don't," Malfoy answered.

I pushed him onto the couch where Miles sat.

"Sit down and shut up," I ordered sternly, waving my finger at him.

He sent me scowls as I sat down in between the two boys. Mangy, little gremlin. Just because I didn't have a classroom for him to sit in didn't mean that he wasn't going to go unpunished. Even if that meant listening in on my friends and I.

"You know, tonight would be perfect - being Halloween and all, if the potion was ready," Miles said.

I had nearly forgotten that today was Halloween, one of the most important days of the year in a witch's calender. I guess because I was too absorbed and obsessed thinking about the first Quidditch game of the season.

"What potion?" Malfoy asked.

"It's for Charms," I quickly thought of.

"But Charms doesn't have anything to do with potions," He scoffed.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" I glowered.

He huffed and folded his arms sulking. "Wait till I tell my father about this," He grumbled under his breath.

"Yeah, yeah," I dismissed rolling my eyes.

"Speaking of Charms have you started the essay yet?" Julie changed the subject.

"No," I answered.

"Well you better hurry it's due next week and last minute, half-assed assignment craze is beginning. The library has been packed lately with people borrowing _The Fidelius Charms Handbook_, there's probably less then five left," Julie said.

I jumped up wide eyed, startling everyone around me. I'd completely forgotten all about Charms! What with all the Quidditch fixation I've been having lately and the constant buzz of the big game. If I don't borrow that book, soon enough my grade will drop down from my barely manageable Acceptable to a Troll. I rushed over to the entrance of the Common Room.

"Where are you going? The Halloween Banquet's about to begin!" Julie called out from behind.

"Just go without me!" I yelled back. "And don't think I haven't forgotten about that detention!" I added at Malfoy, before the grimy, grey bricks behind me closed back into a wall.

I bolted up the moving staircase up to the fourth floor, heading for the library. One of the disadvantages of living in the dungeons: the distance between places. Although I was physically capable of managing, the time it took to arrive at a class was time consuming which usually resulted in a late if I didn't leave earlier enough.

Plus the moving staircases didn't help either. What was even the point of having staircases that move anyway? They deliberately side tracked students purposely to make them late for classes. Hogwarts was such a hole, why did my parents have to stinge out on my education with this place?

I arrived at the library, scampering over to the front desk where Madam Pince stood tense and straight - like usual.

"Madam Pince-," I blurted out.

"SHH!" She hushed, sending me sharp daggers.

Really? There was only like five other people in here.

"Madam Pince," I repeated in a hushed tone. "Are there anymore Fidelius Charms Handbooks left?"

She gave me a disapproving look before opening a file cabinet, brushing through a few papers. She must have figured that a lot of people have been doing a little procrastinating lately.

"I only have one copy," She said.

I nodded my head and swiftly headed for the Charms Section. Searching among the countless aisles of dusty, ancient books. The place was so dirty I'm surprised it didn't bring up my allergies.

Finally, I stumbled the particular section I was looking for. Unfortunately encountering something I wasn't looking for.

Wood.

He stood at the opposite end of the aisle, raising his eyebrows curiously. We exchanged deadly glances, our eyes locked in a silent battle. His eyes broke away to a certain book on the shelf and instantly I knew.

He was in the same situation I was - the misfortunes of procrastination. Our stares locked back in, like cowboys preparing for a gun duel in the wild west. There was two of us and only one book. I was the first to jump hastily over to shelf, he rapidly followed in suit. We shoved and pushed one another aside, desperately reaching for the book.

After all the years we've been at the school he should know by now Slytherins never lose, especially me of all Slytherins. We squirmed around, frantically slapping each others hands away from the desired object.

"Back off Wood! It's mine!" I hissed.

"I don't see your name written on it!" He snapped.

I guess I have to resort to what Slytherins are known to do best: play dirty.

I elbowed him in the ribcage causing him to wince away from the pain and I quickly climbed up the ladder, persevering for the book. I outstretched my hand, wriggling my fingers to the goal which I nearly grasped.

However, my cunning tactic appeared to be failing as I spotted the hand of Wood near mine. I tried to smack it away but it only pushed his hand closer to it. Soon enough the book was in his clutch, triumphantly being pulled out from the shelf.

"Ha!" He mocked, grinning in victory.

But I wasn't going to let him get away that easily. That book was rightfully mind, the bloody twat wouldn't even know what to do with it. I leapt from the ladder tackling the book out of his hand, pummeling down onto the floor with a loud _thud_. I gasped in pain at the throbbing twinges in my chest.

It was so worth it.

"You little-!" He exclaimed.

I turned my head around trying to hide the pain with a successful, arrogant smirk. However, Wood too wasn't going to give up as easily as I thought and began to slog up to me. I quickly shot up from the floor, gripping it tightly into my chest protecting it with my arms, walking swiftly out of the aisle.

But the battle was still yet to be over. I marched to the front desk with Wood racing behind. Now that we were in plain sight of Madam Pince we couldn't run, since it would result in a brutal lecture. We both fast-walked our way through the library. Rapidly swinging our hips, pumping our arms up and down, ignoring at how funny we looked right now. The sound of his footsteps quickened and I sensed his annoying aura drawing nearer.

I gulped, worried that I wouldn't make it in time. I was so close to the front desk, yet so far away. I could already see Madam Pince's confused yet disapproving stare.

"Madam-Pince-I-would-like-to-borrow-this-book!" I said quickly, slamming the book down on the table.

"Damn it!" Wood cursed under his breath.

Madam Pince rolled her eyes and scribbled something down on a piece of parchment, handing me the book with the other hand.

"I want it back by next Friday," She instructed in a low tone.

I nodded my head in understanding and whipped out a proud smirk at Wood, before retreating off to the Banquet. The empty hallways were as gloomy and eerie as the dungeons were. It was only lit by the dim lighting of the blazing torches hanging on the walls. The shadows overcasting the many gargoyle statues making them look more menacing as usual. The light I passed flickered it's ember flames and I darted my eyes sharply attentively. I could hear cluttering footsteps from behind and I snapped around, looking at the end of the empty dreary corridor.

I slowly turned back around, hearing the pounding of steps only louder and faster. I stopped in my footsteps and look around once again. The sound was drawing closer but I had no idea where it came from. I looked around suspiciously, flicking my hair from side to side. The uncanny ambience began to make me nervous.

"Evil Hufflepuff?" I piped.

"I want that book Parker."

I jumped back, gasping in fear, startled by the sudden mysterious voice. A familiar person stepped out of the shadows that concealed half his face, give him a dark look.

"Mother of Merlin!" I sighed, reassured that it was only Wood.

What kind of sick person lurks in the shadows of an empty corridor on the night of Halloween?

He stood there quietly, sending me piercing daggers which took no effect on me whatsoever. I was more afraid of a First Year Hufflepuff then him - which really says something.

"What is wrong with you?" I scowled, furrowing my eyebrows together.

"Let's not play games," He said in a serious tone. "I need that book."

"I wouldn't even give it to you if you asked me politely," I scoffed.

"I've got a very important Charms essay due next week," He said.

"Well if you went to the library earlier on you wouldn't be in this mess," I pointed out in a smart tone. "You did it yourself," I said.

I began to walk away only to be followed by the annoying git.

"At least let me lend it once you're done with it?" He bargained.

"When's the assignment due again?" I asked.

"Next Wednesday," He answered.

"Oh pity, I won't be done with it until then," I lied.

He grumbled something incoherent and asked, "Can we at least share it?"

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Please?"

"_NO_!" I yelled, my voice echoing off the walls, bouncing down the corridor.

A booming grunt erupted from a hallway that cut in between the middle of the corridor in front of us. We stopped in our foot steps cautiously. My eyes widened at the gruesome sight of a huge, disgusting figure slumping past. It dragged large a wooden club, walking only a few feet away from us.

I felt my wrist being tugged, pulling me away behind a large gargoyle statue. I eyed Wood panicking not knowing what to do.

"What is that-?" I exclaimed, but only to be cut off by the clasp of Wood's firm hand pressing against my lips.

My caviling protests were muffled and he gave me a solemn look, holding his other hand up his mouth with a pointed straight finger. I understood his noiseless message, complying with his instructions and he slowly withdrew his hands.

"Is that a troll?" I mouthed.

He nodded his head. I've only read a bit about trolls and they're in the O. exam for Care of Magical Creatures. I don't actually know much about them, since their similar characteristics can vary from sub-species of Mountain Trolls to River Trolls. Some are more aggressive then others, but all in all are just as easily provoked and violent as the next. Even though we had our wands, two fifth years couldn't possibly take on a bloody troll. Curse my lack of Magical Creatures studying.

We felt the floor shake with each stomp the troll took down the corridor. I could feel my knee caps beginning to tremble uncontrollably. My heart pounding against my ribcage faster with every stomp the beast took.

However, surprisingly Wood was relatively calm. I looked up into his chestnut eyes that were placid, assuring me to remain calm. His gaze was that same hostile look he had that time outside Madam Hooch's office. He couldn't possibly be angry at me, it's not like this was my fault. Maybe it was because I refused to share the book with him. I don't care even if there's a bloody troll roaming the hallways, he's still not getting the book.

It was only then I realized how little space there was between us. His arms held up on each side of me, shielding me. Our faces only inches apart, our uneven breaths panting in fast tempo. I felt a soft wind brush against my lips. I timidly looked back up to his unfazed eyes that stared down into mine.

Well this is awkward.

I snapped out of my unusual trance as the troll stood right in front of us. The troll looked around curiously, observing the statues around it. It sniffled around, nearing toward the statue we hid behind.

My eyes widened and my muscles tensed. Wood himself now fretted a little, but still urged me to stay calm. Trolls are extremely unpredictable and knowing that they have immense, powerful strength didn't make me feel safer.

Unexpectedly, the troll withdrew back shrugging it's shoulders and absentmindedly continued his way down the corridor. Did I mention just how dimwitted they are too? It's thundering footsteps quieted down as it made its way through the hallway. Once I sensed it was gone I sighed in relief, loosening up my muscles.

"Now are you going to share that book?" Wood asked.

"Ugh," I grumbled, rolling my eyes and carelessly pushed past him.

"Oh right, I forgot that sharing isn't in your vocabulary," He said, scampering behind me to catch up.

"Sod off," I sneered, trying to quicken my pace away from him.

"It's the least you can do," He said.

"For what?" I scoffed.

He didn't reply and remained silent. Directing his eyes over to a statue, reminding me of what just happened.

"Don't tell me-," I paused.

I could already see the answer in his eyes.

"You an honest right git, you know that," I spat.

He actually thought he _saved_ me, **again**. I didn't recognize the same secretive conceited look he had from the day in the Forbidden Forest until now.

"Get over yourself, you egotistical prat!" I scowled.

"I didn't-!" He began.

"What are you two doing?"

We snapped our heads around to find Professor McGonagall and Professor Vector briskly ushered over to us.

"What are you two doing out of the Great Hall?" McGonagall interrogated, her pitch high and anxious.

"I was borrowing a book," I answered.

She gave me a look of uncertainty.

"It's dangerous to walk about right now," She lectured.

She probably already knew there was a troll rampaging around the school.

"Professor Vector will walk you to the Hall where you must remain until further instructions," She said.

We both agreed and quietly followed Vector as she faded off into the corridor.

I still tightly held the book in my arms. I may have won the battle but I still have yet to win the war.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** All apologies for the late chapter! I know took way too long but I've just been really busy lately. I've already finished the next chapter, I just need to expand it before it's off to my Beta **cerahr** and it should be up very soon._

_Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback - reviews, alerts and favorites! It's really appreciated, I couldn't believe all the supportive comments I've gotten so far. It only pushes me to write more and makes all my hard work worth it, thank you all very much! :D Please don't hesitate review or message, constructive criticism is very much welcomed._

_Again sorry for the that late update! I'll try my best to avoid that from happening in the future!_


	8. Tricks and treachery

_**Venom of a Snake**_

**Tricks and treachery are merely proofs of lack of skill**

**

* * *

_Authors Note:_** _I would like to thank **cerahr** for being my Beta Reader for this story! Also I know it's been a VERY long time since I've uploaded and my deepest apologies. I've just had the biggest writers block and that I couldn't get through, so I tried writing on future chapter. But anyway, I somewhat worked it out. Please do not hesitate to review or message me of your opinions! And thanks for reading :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not profit, nor own the wonderful world that is of Harry Potter which is rightfully owned by the amazing J.K Rowling.

* * *

_

Today was it. Today was _the_ **game**.

The one I'd been waiting for all along since the year started.

It was time to prove myself as a captain.

Unfortunately I couldn't start the day with one sock on.

I had my full Slytherin Quidditch uniform on, my hair tightly tied back. Wide awake with determination. 99.9% physically ready. Except for the daunting 0.01% that was finding my other sock. How was it possible, out of all the dozens of pairs of socks I have, I just so happen can't find a certain pair on this particular day.

Why was it so hard for me to have an organized day? I had carefully laid out all my clothes the night before, even organizing my hair ties and bobby pins beside them. I like order when it came to all things Quidditch, where everything around me is organized. But somehow, one sock had to go missing.

I searched through my trunk, burying myself in the random pieces of clothing searching for the matching one. Carelessly tossing bits and pieces around me.

I wasn't the one to believe in superstitious nonsense such as 'lucky socks'. I wasn't the one to be so foolish. Luck doesn't exist in Quidditch, you either have the skill or don't, win or lose. That's why I liked it so much since it was the only simple thing in my unorganized life.

The reason why I was so frantic about was because they were the same pair I wore when I first started playing on the team and we'd won our first game - coincidently against Gryffindor. So it held a certain sentimental value toward me and hopefully would remind me of the same perseverance I had that same day.

I fished around the clumps of clothing even more hysterically now. Growing impatiently, grumbling numerous curses under my breath. Julie's annoying grey cat Pepper (who I liked to call 'dust buster') pranced beside me, hassling me to pat it. The cat was rarely around since he usually would chase rats with Mrs. Norris.

"Not now Pepper," I glowered, as I continued to chuck clothing around.

It's incessant meows grew louder, frustrating me even more.

"I said not now-!" I exclaimed, glaring at it to only realize that it held the longing matching sock in it's grimy little mouth.

I crept over to him slowly, his conniving green eyes watching me skeptically.

"Nice Pepper," I cooed softly, which I recount as being the first time of ever being nice to him. "Don't move."

I gradually raised my hand, outstretching my arm to reach for the sock. He quickly retreated backwards and I quickly jumped forward, grabbing hold of the sock. I fought for him in an intense tug-o-war, but the mangy thing wouldn't let go. This is one of the many reasons I don't have animals. They're annoying and steal your socks, mismatching your whole wardrobe around, getting their disgusting drool all over your belongings.

"Bad Pepper!" I hissed, jerking at the stretched sock.

"What in the name of Merlin are you bloody doing?"

The cat and I both turned our heads to a groggy Julie who sat up, her blonde hair frizzed up with heavy bags underneath her blue eyes and a highly displeased look on her face. She wasn't the morning person that I was.

"It's six in the sodding morning on a Saturday. Will you shut up?" She groaned, sending me daggers.

"Your scabby dust buster has my sock in it's filthy mouth," I said.

"Pepper. Drop," She ordered.

The cat complied and lowered it's head, gently dropping the sock on the ground. I snatched the sock and shoved it onto my bare foot. I know it was a gross, wearing a damp sock on my foot, but right now it felt like it was the least of my problems.

"Unsanitary," She spat, before collapsing her head back onto her pillow, returning back into a deep sleep.

I squished my feet into my boots, tied the laces up and headed for breakfast. As I tromped along in my soggy sock, I felt the familiar gut churning in the pit of my stomach. But what was so unfamiliar about it was that it would usually happen a few moments before the game. I still had another four hours and by now, I'd be shoving my face in pounds of bacon as comfort food. But right now, my empty stomach was ready to throw up.

Breakfast in the Great Hall didn't start until 8 o'clock since it was Saturday so I instead strolled up to the kitchens. I arrived at the huge portrait of a bowl containing various bright fruit. I tickled the pear and the painting swung open. The house elves scampered along the kitchens, already preparing the breakfast. The kitchens was as big as the Great Hall with the four identical long tables that reached the end of the room. I took a seat at one of the nearby tables pondering whether it was best to eat something.

"May Ginko get something for Miss Parker?" A house elf asked. Most of the house elves knew who I was since I came by so often before Quidditch games and training.

"Just a glass of water thanks," I answered.

"This is strange for Ginko to not give Miss Parker her usual serving of bacon," He said. The house elf knew me so well that it recognized something was up with me.

"I don't feel quite to well at moment is all," I said.

"Then Ginko will get Miss Parker a healing potion," He said hastily, spinning around on his feet.

"Honestly I'm fine, I just need some water and I'll be okay," I said.

At first he looked a bit uncertain, but then nodded his head in understanding and disappeared. I couldn't just go the whole day without eating though, breakfast is the most important meal of the day and I really needed all the strength I could get.

I picked up a green apple from a fruit bowl. I exasperated a deep sigh before taking a crunchy bite. I plainly chewed the piece to bits, fathoming to swallow it. I was so bilious I could barely eat an apple. I forcefully craned my neck upwards to let the small scrumptious sour mush slide down my throat.

I let out another sigh, staring aimlessly off into the distance, idly watching the entrance open again. The brawny figure kindly greeted the house elves that rushed before him whilst I rolled my eyes. He peered up with a surprised look on his face, walking over to where I sat. Great. Just the bloody twat I wanted to see.

"Parker," He greeted formally, taking a seat opposite me.

"Wood," I replied, straightening my posture firm and straight.

"Ginko has Miss Parker's water," The small house elf appeared, plopping the golden goblet in front of me.

"Thanks," I said, with a tepid smile.

"Didn't think you were capable smiling, let alone have some sense of mannerism to another being," He jeered.

"Sod off," I grumbled, taking a sip from the goblet.

"Touchy are we?" He smirked.

I have a right mind to slap that damn smirk off his face. What was he so sodding pepped up about? Oh right, the game. He should be preparing himself to one of the most humiliating losses of his Quidditch career. That's right, Gryffindor is going down and Slytherin will be triumphant as always. I should probably be going easy on him before he's shamefully beaten and defeated.

"You're having an apple for breakfast? That's hardly satiating," He pointed out.

"My diet is none of your concern," I snapped.

"Diet? Didn't take you for one of _those_ girls," He replied.

"I'm not, I'm just not that hungry. Not that it's any of your sodding business," I groused.

"Is this some sort of before-game ritual?"

"What is?"

"Eating an apple."

"I just like green apples."

"You prefer the bitter taste? You'd think you'd be scoffing down red apples seeing as red is a lucky color."

"Superstition _brings_ bad luck."

"Is that why you're so _n__ervous_ about the big game Parker?" He grinned, his face turning more arrogant then before.

"Pfft. No," I scoffed. "But a bit unsure on how I'm going to watch you mortify yourself today though. You know that feeling when you're embarrassed for somebody else?" I sneered.

"Yes, I've experienced that a couple of times with you," He answered.

I squinted my eyes pitching daggers into his face, taking a ravage bite out my apple. "You better watch yourself Wood," I threatened incoherently, chewing vigorously, flinging a few bits across the table.

"First of all, learn how to eat with your mouth closed," He said, wiping crumbs of his arm sleeves. "And second, your team's attempt failed," He said in a serious tone, crossing his arms of his chest, looking at me humorlessly.

"What's that supposed mean?" I asked bemused, scrunching my eyebrows together.

"You know what I mean," He answered.

"No, I actually don't," I replied cluelessly.

"I can see right through you Parker," He continued.

"Wood I know it's extremely challenging for you, but could you not act so dumb for once?" I asked.

"Typical," He sneered, rolling his eyes.

"Now what is _that_ supposed to mean?" I scoffed.

"I'll tolerate your Slytherin ways, but you could at least have the decency to admit it," He said.

I stared at him utterly bewildered by the twat. Slytherin ways? I wasn't going to simply sit here and let him belittle me. I was a busy woman and I had business to attend to. I don't want to play 20 bloody questions and figure out his senseless riddles, I wanted to play Quidditch. I'll just let ignorant Wood be, he was probably trying to stir me up before the match to put me off my game. Sodding daft git, can't even do it properly.

"I don't have time for your pathetic games, let's just settle this on the field," I hissed and stormed off, not even bothering to decipher his reply.

Even though it was early, I headed for the locker room down at the pitch. That sodding git was out of his mind, babbling nonsense. Nervous? Hardly. Okay, maybe a little, barely recognizable hint of worry. I couldn't deny the stomach clenching feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. But this was my first year as captain. With high expectations of leading the Slytherin team to another year of victory, this opportunity could make or break my career.

When a team wins it's because of the guidance of a leader, but if a team loses its because of a lack of leadership, which both fall upon the captain. If we lost, the rest of the school would no longer fear us, a reputation built in decades that could easily be diminished by one loss. Not only that, I would be an utter disgrace upon the House and hated even more by my peers to the point where I wouldn't surprised if Adrian, Julie and Miles disowned me. All in all, the repercussions could be catastrophic for the rest of my Hogwarts years.

But I wasn't going to let that happen, no way in hell. My life practically depended on this one chance. I wasn't going to let Wood's little 'weapon' or his pathetic attempts to intimidate destroy my objectives of winning.

As I arrived the underneath hallways of the stands I noticed a tall, broad man admiring the dusty, rotting place, sporting a Gryffindor scarf. Sodding Gryffindors. Sodding Wood. Unconsciously I hurled my half-eaten apple at the man's head. He yelled out a curse, rubbing the back of head vigorously.

_Quick, run - run - run!_ I thought, frantically looking for a place to hide. My mind raced with escape strategies and possible results, confusing my actions, hostilely turning from one side to another.

But it was too late, he'd already turned around and got a good glimpse of my face. We were alone, trapped underneath the desolated stands and I was wandless. His eyes widened with shock as he analyzed my frozen self.

"Little Slytherin?" He gawked.

Instantly my heart began to thump rapidly at the husky, deep tone. The exact same way it had only felt three years ago.

"Charlie?" I gaped. The flaming red hair, incalculable freckles, soft blue eyes, muscular toned biceps... This was just way too good to be true.

"Little Slytherin," He repeated in a gentle tone, the sides of his mouth broadening up into a playful grin. One that would make me weak at my knees, which seemingly still had affect.

"Well don't just stand there," He scoffed, startling me. "Come and give me a hug!" He said, opening his arms wide.

Still in shock, absentmindedly I obediently obeyed his instruction. Running up to him, roughly leaping into his arms causing him to stumble back a bit as he wrapped his arms around me. I hung from his neck, embracing the flooding overwhelming emotions that excited me. It made my heart violently bang against my ribcage and I could hear it in my ear drum. It was thumping so hardly, I'm sure Charlie could feel it against his hard, defined chest.

His grip slowly loosened, which slightly saddened me. I pulled away to admire his handsome, matured face. It was now stronger then it was before, he had a wider face with a prominent jaw line. Merlin, he was more gorgeous then before. As I observed the minor details that formed such a drop dead gorgeous face, I noticed a faint scare on his left cheek.

"What happened?" I gasped, lightly touching the mark.

"Dragons," He answered. "Those Longhorns are quite nasty," He laughed.

I hardly saw the amusement in this at all, he could have gotten himself killed! Those dragons are absolutely savage, I couldn't comprehend as to why he ever wanted to become a Dragonologist, especially when he was a fine Seeker. Why didn't he just stick to Quidditch?

"It was only a baby Longhorn," He said soothingly, calming me down.

"Still..." I said dryly, mentally cursing the dragon that attacked him.

He eyed me up and down, his grin widening.

"So you made Slytherin Captain? I knew you could do it," He smiled, patting my head, scuffing up my hair.

"All thanks to you," I said timidly, feeling a light heat on my cheeks.

"It was all there Little Slytherin. You just needed a bit of a push is all," He replied and sighed. "You've changed so much."

In a good way or a bad way? Sure my hair grew longer and I grew a bit taller, but in his eyes did I look more of a woman rather than the little Slytherin he once knew?

"What are doing here?" I asked.

"To watch the game of course! Gryffindor versing Slytherin, how could I possibly miss this? Especially since it's your first year as captain, it's the least I could do for missing out two birthdays," He answered.

"Actually three, my birthday's in May," I corrected, biting my lip awkwardly.

He slapped his forehead, "Now I just feel terrible, especially with all gift baskets you sent me every year for my birthday."

"Well you are busy being a dragonologist and all," I pardoned shyly.

"It's just a pity that by the time I got it, I'd be only left with Chocolate Frog wrappers, half-eaten Licorice Wands and an empty box of Bertie Bott Beans," He said.

I knew I shouldn't of trusted Fred and George to send give him his presents for me. Sodding unreliable gits.

"Audrey!"

I swirled around to see Adrian strutting down the hallway, neatly dressed in his green game robes that flickered behind him. As soon as he spotted Charlie he shot him a menacing glare full loathe.

"Adrian this is-," I began.

"A Weasley," He spat, eyeing him from head to toe.

However kind Charlie didn't take any notice and greeted him sincerely. "Call me Charlie," He smiled, offering his hand out.

Adrian looked in disgust from his face to his hand, sneering it away. Charlie lowered his arm back down to his side, trying to comprehend his reaction.

"Young Adrian Pucey, haven't seen you since you were yay-high," He said, demonstrating his hand to his waist. "I remember when you'd wait for Audrey to finish training back when you were in Second Year."

"Yes, I do remember," He said dryly, coldly raising his nose at him. "Audrey and I are terribly busy at the moment to quickly go over a few game plans, so if you don't mind..." He said bitterly, clearing his throat.

I chagrined a half hearted smile, bidding him adieu as I attempted to follow Adrian's speedily pace past Charlie to the locker room. Who was left vastly confused by Adrian's rude backlash he had against Charlie. I know he was once a Gryffindor, and was a Weasley, but I've never seen him react like _that_ even towards the twins.

"Good luck!" He called out from behind, as I arrived at Adrian's side.

"What was that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"What was what?" He replied, pretending to act dumbfounded.

What was with all the secrecy of boys today?

"Don't try to pretend that I didn't see _that_!" I exclaimed.

He paused in his footsteps, taking me aback, displaying a dark look on his face. "Look Audrey I don't-, _we_ don't have time for this. The big match is _today_ and you're gallivanting about flirting with guys! Honestly Audrey, I thought better of you," He snapped.

I was left stunned by his sudden burst of anger, Adrian had never been this upset over such trivial things. His steel blue eyes hardened of an indifferent rage I'd never quite had seen before in him. This wasn't the friend I knew. I was lost for words, gaping my mouth to let out mindless squabble.

"You're the sodding captain for Merlin's sake!" He continued. "And I'm sick of having to always look out for the team when it's not even my job. You're wearing the badge! You're the bloody captain! Now get serious will you?" He scolded.

Because of one little encounter with a Weasley, I was getting lectured about my hopelessness as a captain. He knew how hard I worked to become captain. He watched me stumble into the Common Room late at night beaten, torn and exhausted from the brutal late training sessions I did. He found me in the mornings asleep on the couch, covered in papers of plays I stayed up all night doing. He saw me fight for my right against the stubborn, spiteful boys to get onto the team. And did absolutely nothing, but vaguely watch.

I couldn't find the strength to compel me to hit him, which I had a right mind for doing so. It made me feel weak, which only upset me even more. He was one of my closest friends, who I believed would be there for me in a time of need. Obviously I was wrong. He wanted serious, I'll show him serious.

"Don't you _ever _speak to like that again," I hissed, with poisonous venom in my tone. "If you never wanted to watch out for the team in the first place, you could have just plainly said so! But we're about to play our first game of the season and I will not let you admonish and undermine me. You are apart of this team, so as soon as we are out on that pitch I expect you to leave this stupid resentment off the field!"

"Or else what?" He challenged, stepping closer looking down into my eyes with his tyrannized, numb eyes.

"Or else you're off the team," I said in a low tone.

His eyes widened, a crack appearing in his hardened stare with betrayal. Instantly I could feel my stomach tighten with regret, but I couldn't back down. It was too late, even if I desperately wanted to I couldn't turn back time and take back the things I said, and neither could he. I stood there firm and tall, before coldly turning my shoulder, lashing my ponytail in his face that represented the slap I wanted to give him and prowled down to the locker room. Leaving him behind, standing aimlessly in the empty hallway that was only resonated by the thick sounds of my footsteps. I didn't look back, I couldn't.

* * *

I stood strong and proud in front of the team in the locker room, hiding the weakness deep down inside, that was tearing me up inside. Although I looked 100% physically ready, mentally I was not. Questions riveted my mind, what _if_ we didn't win? What in some sort of sick twist of fate, we lost? The pressure I couldn't handle it, the game hadn't even started and I was already breaking down.

But as looked on the intentness of my team, it inspired to thrive with determination that I'd been burning with before. I had my socks and I had my broom. I didn't need Wood's fear, nor Adrian's support. I was an independent woman who didn't need to rely on anyone but myself. And **nothing** was going to take me down.

"Look team, this is our first match of the season," I began, in a solid tone. "We've all trained hard for this, we deserve to win. And for Salazar's sake, honestly," I said, watching them all carefully.

Lucian and Peregrine always looked the same, with there blatant, expressionless stares. Terrence appeared to be taking the pep talk in, nodding his head in agreement as Marcus stared with the usual vindictive loathe he had for me. Whereas Miles oddly wore a malicious smirk on his face, full of malevolent intentions. Adrian didn't even dare to look me in the eye, but I could tell he was as focused as everyone else. I dismissed his expression aware, I had priorities to take care of. Whatever he wanted to do could wait until after the game, now was not the time.

"I'm not going to yell and point out everyone's flaws as per usual, so I'll keep this short. We've all worked too long for this, and I'll be damned if we let those sodding Gryffindors win. I've seen all your perseverance in training and I've seen all your talents and skills. So let's not just win. Let's demolish and savagely rip apart those pitiful Gryffindors, show no mercy and give them what we got!" I declared and the room ruptured with determined cheers.

The booming music of the school band began to play and our heads snapped to our side. It was time. We picked up our broomsticks and strode over in a line to the entrance. I stood raising my chest proudly, mounting my Nimbus 1700. I took in a deep breath that overwhelmed me with confidence. This was it. This was my chance to finally prove myself for once and for all. The pressure uplifted into the great roaring willpower I always felt before I started a game. My heart rapidly pounded away the enthusiasm that excited me and I was dying to break out into the air.

"Do your best," Was the last thing I said.

The doors latched open and we bolted into the air, out onto the pitch. Welcomed by the chorus of praise and boos from the stands of the wild spectators. The sun streamed my face, the wind whipped my face harshly, throwing no cautious to it, only fighting against it. The smell of fresh air filled my lungs. The feeling of freedom and liberty captivated me deeply. This was what it was all about. I was the one in control of every move I made and it made me feel empowering.

"And we have Slytherins terrorizing the field with just their menacing presence alone," Lee Jordan announced. "Led by their new captain. She's ruthless, she's blood thirsty, she's Audrey Parker! A merciless beast not of this world, who bares her venomous fangs, prowling the pitch, ready to attack those who dare to stand in her way!"

I rolled my eyes at Lee's commentating, ignoring his exaggerated proclaims of gibberish. I swarm through the air, down to the ground where Madam Hooch stood, standing opposite Wood.

"Will the noble hearts of Gryffindor prevail against the treacherous beings that is of the Slytherin team-!"

"Mr. Jordan!" A background voice believed to be McGonagall mused.

"All apologies Professor," His muffled voice said.

Wood's eyes and mine locked in, engaged in a silent battle. From the cold hearted glare on his face, I could tell he was as determined as I was.

"It is tradition that captains shake hands before the game," Madam Hooch instructed.

We both hesitated for a minute, refusing to come into any physical contact with each other.

"Do I have to call off the game because the captains can not follow correct procedure?" She warned.

Reluctantly we both slapped our gloves together. Fiercely clenching our grip, shaking each other's hands vigorously. If we didn't have gloves on I'd probably stab my nails into his skin and chomp his bloody fingers off. We finally pulled away, anticipating for Madam Hooch to start the game.

"Let's have a _clean_ match," She informed, darting her piercing golden eyes from one captain to another.

I couldn't help but feel that was directed at me. But it didn't matter now because the whistle had just blown and she had released the Bludgers. The Golden Snitch fluttered off into the distance, Terrence better bloody catch that thing. By the time I mounted my broom, she thrust the Quaffle up into the air.

Colors of forest green and scarlet red collided for the ball. Alicia escaped successfully with the ball in her grasp, gliding through the players heading for the Slytherin goal posts. She was laced with rivers of Slytherin players trying to steal the ball away from her. Adrian aimed for her first, but she dodged his attempt and flew off near the stands.

Flint charged at her, elbowing her side that nearly shoving her into the crowd. It hadn't even been sixty seconds into the game and team's already committed a foul. But the bump only pushed her further to the posts and I tightened my grip on my broom, latching forward, zooming after her.

I swung my arms, trying to sweep the ball out of he grasp. She dropped from her broom, swivelling underneath it but still holding it, dodging me. I was left flying over her, nearly crashing into an outraged Flint. I steadied my broom, stopping inches away from Flint and heard the _ding_ of the score bell. I whipped my head around to see Miles throw a fit in front of the posts.

"10 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

Sedated by the Gryffindor's success, the crowd applauded hosanna. Adrian captured the ball through the hoop and Flint and I raced behind him. The opposing Chasers hurled at him and I flew in front of him, warding off the prey. I was visibly open to catch and hopefully he would keep our fight off the pitch. Now wasn't the time to push our hostility aside and think of the team.

He tossed the ball up to me and I fought my way through the Gryffindors. The barging pack of Chasers hurled at me, but I securely held onto the ball. As their pace increased, I had no choice but to give up the ball and drop it, where Flint swooped underneath me to retrieve it.

Adrian and I flew beside him to protect him, but the flying colors of red caused us to dodge them and leave Flint shieldless. We zoomed to catch up to him as Alicia sped up to him trying to get into an arrow head formation. Playing unclean, he kicked her away hurdling her into another player. Merlin, _anothe_r foul. He took a sudden stop at the posts, launching it at the hoop. Wood appeared and denied his shot by rebounding the ball off the back of his broom that was caught by one of his players. I chased after Katie with Adrian following in suit.

"Translyvanian Tackle play 16!" I called to him.

He nodded his head and glided underneath her. I neared my broom over to her and was startled by how dangerously close I was getting to her. A raised my fist leaving one hand on my broom, punching the air beside her. She shut her eyes, lifting her arms crossed in front her face, dropping the ball into Adrian's hands.

I turned around following Adrian who threw the ball over his shoulder and caught it. He flew next to me and Flint arrived on my other side. We were an unstoppable three as we pushed pass the flinging Gryffindor's, getting closer to the posts.

After years of experience playing Chaser and Wood playing Keeper, I knew his one weakness of defending the right post. Without hesitation I catapulted the Quaffle at the right post. Wood sped to block it, but it was too late. The triumphant bell chimed our victory, leaving a big arrogant smirk on my face. He shot me daggers as I turned around.

"10 points to Slytherin," Lee announced, in an angry tone.

And that is how you captain a team.

"I knew you'd try your dirty tricks," He snapped.

"You call them tricks, others say skill," I snickered.

"I wouldn't call hexing a skill," He growled.

Hexing? Scoring a goal isn't magic. His pathetic attempts to distract me failed as I ignored them and boosted forward to catch up to my fellow Chasers. I knew I wasn't cheating, I checked before the game if my team had wands on them and they didn't. His white lies were immature and futile. I never thought him of all people would resort to something as low he did.

The ball tossed from Angelina to Alicia, as I zig zagged from one player to another. Trying to intercept their throws in between them. But Angelina didn't throw the ball again and sped up, swirling behind the post, tossing it to Alicia. She caught the ball and heaved it at the middle post. The bell chimed once again, as Miles cursed under his breath. Although I wasn't the one to use foul language often, when I was in a game I swore like a bloody sailor.

"Another glorious 10 points for Gryffindor!" Lee sung.

"KEEP YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME BLETCHLEY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I guess that hex didn't work."

Hex?

I swirled around to find Lucian aimlessly floating in the air, observing the game. What the bloody hell was he doing? Better yet, what the bloody hell did he just say?

"What did you just say?" I hissed.

"N-Nothing!" He stuttered.

I snatched his robes, pulling the burly boy closer. I gnashed my teeth together, growling viciously like a ferocious dog.

"Lucian if you know something you better tell me before I snatch that bloody bat and shove it up your-!" I howled.

"Miles hexed Alicia Spinnet in the library last night!" He blurted out, cowering his face away in fear.

"HE DID WHAT?" I roared, causing him to slam his eyes shut.

"H-He hexed Alicia and nearly g-got caught by M-McGonagall if A-Adrian didn't cover for him," He stammered.

I let go his robes, shoving him away.

"Do your bloody job instead of hovering around you good for nothing git!" I ordered, before speeding off.

It all made sense now. Wood's heated attitude this morning, Adrian's tempered scowling. If Adrian hadn't saved him, Miles wouldn't of been able to play today, that's what he meant when he said he was sick of taking care of the team. Damn it Miles.

Aggravated by the seething fury, hulking out at this point. I rapidly caught up to my team mates who had hold of the ball. We charged up to the goal posts and Adrian hurled the ball at the middle goal post. Wood promptly flew in front of the post, catching it in his hand tossing over to Katie. I followed her, ducking a Bludger that zoomed straight over my head. But I still proceeded to pursue her, persevering for the Quaffle.

Everything was going horribly wrong. Gryffindor was ahead of us. My team had already committed enough fouls that soon enough we'd be caught and we'd be down a player. All my plans I worked so hard to accomplish an earnest victory were effortless. I should've learnt by now that you can't change a person no matter what. I was stuck on a team of cheating scoundrels that could easily cost me the game. My badge, my reputation, my life. Speaking of scoundrels where the bloody hell were they?

I glimpsed over my shoulder to see Adrian next to Flint who snatched Peregrine's club off him, gesturing on what to come. He clobbered a blood thirsty Bludge, aiming for Wood now. I gasped in fear, stopping to chase after Katie. The Bludger brutally thrashed his face and he fell off his broom. Landing in the goal post, slowly losing his grip, tragically plummeting to the ground.

The crowd booed, calling out infinite obscenities in the name of the Slytherin team. A chaotic massacre broke out between spectators and players. Turning from verbally controversial to physically barbaric. The teachers ran off to constrain the wild students by flying warning sparks from their wands into the air. Whilst Madam Hooch tried to break up a punch on between Miles and George Weasley.

Igniting with rage I breathed in heavily and darted after Flint. I've had enough of this. Madam Hooch hadn't even called out any fouls yet whatsoever. If she wasn't going to do something about this, then I was. I seized the bat out of his hand.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I bellowed.

"I was only doing what was necessary," He protested.

"_Necessary_? Breaking the rules was necessary? If you don't stick to the rules one more time I'll dismiss you myself if I have to!" I threatened.

"I'd like to see you try," He tested.

His provocation only tormented me further, infuriating me anymore. I no longer cared.

"Marcus Flint you are off the-!"

I forcefully gasped at the sudden heavy blow my stomach I'd taken. The round object powerfully dug into the pit of my stomach, erupting stabbing pain that coursed it's way through my limbs. I fell behind off my broom hearing sounds of my name. I fell through the sky watching Flint grow smaller and blurry. Darkness taking over my consciousness.

Damn it Flint.


	9. A captain endures misfortune

**Author's Note:** For those who wonder why the story's been on hiatus for such a long time the continue to reading on. For of you who, you'll probably just skip this whole thing.

Months ago, when my updates were consistent I had already written this chapter and planned it post it a night after chapter eight. During editing, I decided to read a few other stories because from time to time I like to see what I'm up against (not that it's a competition but I like to see what's out there and how I can make mine stand out more).

Then I came across all these stories and would think "wow, this person has a wide vocabulary," or "I didn't even see that coming!" The stories completely blew my mind, sinking me into a deep self-conscious of my own writing. I then decided to try doing what other people did to spice things up, using words I didn't understand and trying to come up with interesting plots - which altogether ended up a huge mess.

I took break from writing about that and even thought about abandoning the story even though I would have at least one completed series here. Then I read this great story but soon realized after that it had been abandoned and I yelled at the computer screen, "WHY CAN'T THEY JUST FINISH THE DAMN STORY BEFORE THEY LEAVE FF?" And then I remembered what a great writer once told me, "write what you know."

So that's exactly what going to do from now own until this is finished. If your also writer, whatever you do, **DO NOT READ OTHER STORIES WHILE YOU'RE EDITING**, because it totally throws you off your game.

And lastly, I would like to sincerely apologies for the late update. Thank you very much for all the reviews, hits, favoring and alerts so far! Even though the chapter isn't exactly what I hoped it would be, I thought it was cruel how I left you with a pretty big cliff hanger last chapter. So I hope you do send me feed back :)

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit off anything that is of the Harry Potter universe that rightfully belong and were created by the amazing J.K Rowling._

* * *

**Venom of a Snake**

**_A captain endures misfortune without complaint._**

"How long will it be until she wakes up?"

"Madam Pompfrey said she's not too sure. She took quite a beating, so it could be days."

"Audrey wake up. Please wake up!"

The sounds of the recognizable voices of Miles, Adrian and Julie awakened my senses. But all that was visible was pure blackness. I summoned the strength to lighten up the darkness and followed through a tunnel of light. Blurry figures soon became clearer and formed into my three friends huddled over me. It seemed that I was lying down on a soft bed.

"W-What happened?" I asked groggily.

I glimpsed from one worried face to another, to the white curtains and the chalky surroundings. The Infirmary.

"What happened?" I demanded.

Julie bite her lip, fretfully looking back from Adrian to Miles.

"Audrey when I tell you this, you have to promise you won't get mad..." She trailed off.

"What happened?" I repeated, in a soothing, calm voice.

"Well..." She hesitated, "You got hit by a Bludger."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed.

I sat up and an instant agonizing pain rain throughout my body. My stomach tightened of throbbing pain that felt like a rusty blunt knife was digging into my side.

"Damn it," I groaned, painfully shifting my aching body upwards.

You'd think by now I'd be use to the usual Bludger injury after all these years, but I wasn't.

"How long have I been knocked out for?" I asked, Miles gaped his mouth to speak but I interjected him, "And so help me Merlin if you lie I will slaughter you."

"A couple of hours," He answered truthfully.

"Did we at least win?" I asked, with my last ounce of hope.

Everyone remained mute, exchanging apprehensive glances as my heart walloped against my rib cage.

"No," She answered quietly, staring at my feet.

"Damn it!" I cursed, punching the bed that only caused my torturous agony to sting more of acid. "Damn it," I cried, sinking back into my pillow, trying to contain myself.

It felt like my heart had just crumbled into pieces, just like my world around me. I'd lost **the game** because _I_ failed as captain. All my dedication, all my hard work, all the miserable toiling labor, had meant nothing. I was in utter shock and disbelief at how quickly things could suddenly turn so horribly wrong.

"Audrey, I'm so sorry."

I managed to snap out of my confused trauma and looked up to see Fred and George standing at the foot of my bed, wearing sympathetic looks on their faces. I furrowed my eyebrows at the two.

"I didn't mean for it to hit you, I was aiming for Flint," Fred explained.

Hit me? So Fred accidently hit me with a Bludger. He was the one who caused me to black out. He was the one who cost me the game. But the sincere hurt look of regret in his eyes made me feel empathetic for him. I couldn't possibly stay mad at him when he had no intention to hurt me. If Flint hadn't started any of this chaotic mess we would have won the game. It was all sodding Flint's fault.

"You bastard!" Adrian growled.

He lunged forward, pumping his fist in the air. Miles quickly tackled him aside as Fred remained still, as if he felt that he were deserving of the hit. Adrian tried to fight his way past Miles, keeping a deadly furious glare on the Beaters.

"Adrian he's not worth it!" Julie begged.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Madam Pompfrey gasped, appearing next to the twins. "You five are causing too much commotion for my patient - out!" She ordered.

The twins left followed by Miles and Julie, but Adrian lagged behind staring back at me.

"_Out_!" She repeated. Adrian hesitantly disappeared out the door. "I don't need a bunch of hooligans disturbing my patients," She said, before walking away.

Patients?

Painfully, I cranked my neck to the side, to the bed beside me. To find Wood sitting up, who had obviously been watching the **whole** time. This was my worst nightmare. My mortal enemy simply rested in the bed beside me. When I thought things couldn't get worse, they just did. I could handle the pain, I could _eventually_ accept the reality of... losing. But I could not, under any circumstance handle _Wood _- any other moment perhaps, but not now.

After years of tormenting and mocking, he would have bottled up years of blazing rage, just waiting for an exact moment like this to beat me with. The disgrace and embarrassment I had already brought on not only upon myself, but my team and House, in front of the **entire** school. It was unbearable to deal with. Bad enough I was already physically crushed, I could not handle the spiteful pay back I had coming my way. Not today I was going to.

So I made a run for it.

Not even daring to look into the complacent eyes. With all the little strength I could muster, I attempted to leap off the bed. Only to shortly recognize the familiar gasping pain that enabled me to only roll off the bed. Landing on the floor. Hard.

But I wasn't going to give up now, I needed to make a break for it. I didn't care how pathetic it looked. It would all be worth in the end because I could deal with all this traumatic drama later. Ignoring the risk of it back firing that would only worsen my situation even more, this was my last chance. With the strength of extreme desperateness, I managed to crawl and drag myself towards the door.

"Good gratuitous! Miss Parker what are you doing?" The howling voice of Madam Pompfrey gasped from behind.

I heard the swift brush of her footsteps rush over to me and with her gentle hands, she hoisted me off the floor.

"I appreciate the concern Madam Pompfrey, but I'm feeling much better. So if you don't mind I'll be on my way-," I lied, trying to trick her with my charm.

"Well I do mind! You've damaged nearly half of the bones in your body and just awoke from unconsciousness! You need to rest here for at least one night!" She scowled.

With an effortless tug, she was able to plop me back onto my bed, despite my pointless effort to struggle.

"Drink this," She ordered, shoving a potion into my face.

Before I could protest, the liquid was already being forced fed down my throat. Once it was gone, I grimaced, coughing hysterically at the distasteful concoction. She tucked the edges of the quilt, making it impossible to escape again. After sending me one last careful look, she scurried off.

Unfortunately for me, I was left lying in a bed next to _Wood_. The quiet, awkward ambience filled the room and I still refused to look at him. I remained intensely focused on my feet that poked up at the end of the bed. Denying his existence. I could feel his steamy glare burning a hole through me.

"Parker."

I held my gaze, pretending I never heard a thing.

"Parker."

Did not hear one thing. No matter how annoying the white noise was.

"Parker."

What is he, like five years old? He's not there. He's not there. He's not-

"Parker."

"WHAT?" I blurted out.

My eyes widened, knowing that I let him get to me. But no matter what I did, I still had to face my demons. One way or another, it would happen. I needed to accept the gruesome truth once and for all. He better make this quick.

Let the gloating begin.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

My eyebrows crinkled together, perplexed by his words that sounded genuine. He wasn't bragging, nor rubbing it in. He _cared_. I gaped my mouth to speak but quickly slammed it shut realizing something. Maybe he didn't care. Maybe he was waiting for the conversation to steadily build up so he can suddenly whip out an epic triumphant ego speech. I couldn't trust him, so I remained quiet and stubborn.

But no, this was worst. Because it wasn't going to the egocentric vain speech I had pictured. It was going to be... pity. I'd reach an all time low receiving pity from a _Gryffindor_, and of all Gryffindors _Wood_. Compared to this, I actually much rather prefer the in-your-face-i-won-and-all-the-years-of-terrorizing-failed-sucked-in-karma's-a-bitch-this-must-feel-like-one-gigantic-slap-in-the-face speech. The least Madam Pompfrey could've done was close the curtains between us while I was struggling with both horrendous physical and psychological pain.

"Tch," He scoffed. "I can't believe this."

"Me either," I grumbled.

"I meant you," He pointed out.

"Just make this quick," I drawled, lying back down, hiding not only my shame, but my head underneath the quilt.

"For no reason, I'm trying to be nice to you," He said.

"Then don't," I spat.

"I don't even know why I bother sometimes," He dragged on.

"Neither do I," I sighed rolling my eyes. "So is this how your going to start it off?"

"Start what?"

"The victory speech," I groaned. "

"Oh this is just typical," He scoffed.

"What?" I hissed, rolling my eyes.

"Anytime I express any respect towards you, you always seem to think I have some sort of false pretense behind it," He said.

"Because you do!" I yelled immaturely, my voice muffled underneath the blanket.

"What?" He shouted.

"Oh don't pretend to be so oblivious!" I scowled, angrily tossing the blanket off me and sitting up straight. "You're acting all modest yet cocky about _you-know-what_," I hissed. I still refused to admit to reality, at least not to him.

"Cocky? Asking how you are is cocky now?" He repeated.

"You said it secretly!" I tried to explain.

"So I asked how you were _secretly_ cocky," He said, trying to comprehend.

"Yes!" I answered. Well-knowing how foolish I sounded.

"This is ridiculous," He sneered, brushing it away with his hand.

"It's not what you said, it's the way you said it!" I continued, persisting to prove my point.

"The way I said it-?"

"Yes the way you said it. Do I always have to repeat myself for you?"

"Did I 'secretly' say it cocky?"

"Yes you did!"

Our bickering went on for what seemed like an eternity. Cluttering together, gradually getting louder as we both tried to speak on top of one another. Resulting into high screeching gibberish.

"Okay," He paused, inhaling a breath of air deeply ending out arguing. "How did you... want me to say it?"

"It's not how you say it, it's what you said," I replied calmly.

"You just said-?" He squealed, but came to an abrupt stop when he saw the serious look I wore. "What _do_ you want me to say?"

"I-."

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," He muttered under his breath.

I shot him a deadly glance and he quietened down, holding his hands up defensively.

"I simply want you to hurry up and give me your 'victory speech' as quickly and painlessly as possible," I said, surprisingly composed.

He stared at me blankly, before letting out stifled snorts that bursted into a hysteric laughter. I narrowed my eyes sharply, my anger brewing within.

"Oh this is just rich," He mocked, continuing his fit of laughter.

My blood curdled and my fists balled up with the stinging pain of my nails digging into my skin. I could feel the heat rise into my face. He was _laughing_ at me. As if I was _below_ him. The embarrassment only vexed me even more. I thought I'd be mature enough to handle this.

I was wrong.

After composing himself with deep sighs of relief he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"I didn't think you'd react like _this_. Merlin, this just seems too good to be true. Is this a dream?" He rambled on. "It's like, the perfect unsuspecting pay back for all the years..."

I let out a huff of hot air like a bull, preparing myself for the humiliation I was in-stored for. Trying to ignore each word that turned me a shade redder.

"-I mean, I knew you'd be pissed. But I didn't think you'd go absolutely bonkers. The look on your face when you saw me was just priceless-"

"I said make it _quick_," I hissed maliciously.

He pretended to look taken aback by my interruption that easily turned into an arrogant smirk that could kill. What was this conceited prat planning?

"You know what? I'm not even going to do it," He announced. Single-mindedly puffing up his pillows and brushing his quilts as if he was planning to already go to bed.

I furrowed my eyebrows curiously yet gaping my mouth offended.

"Why not?" I interrogated.

"Because I'm not you," He simply answered, his rich brown eyes deeply looking into mine.

And it was then it felt like my stomach ripped apart and crumbled into tiny pieces. Although he spared me the shame and humiliation that I rightfully deserved, he showed me mercy. Something I wouldn't do and something he would. He put it out as if it was a _bad_ thing and that only bad people do it. He was on his mighty high horse looking down at me like I was some sort of filthy peasant.

"Stop it," I said, without realizing the words had escaped my mouth.

"Stop what?" He asked confused.

"Just stop," I repeated.

"What now?" He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Your pity! I'm not as pathetic as you think!" I protested.

"I don't think you're pathetic. But trying to crawl your way out of the Hospital Wing because you couldn't face the fact that I won isn't exactly dignified," He said.

What pained me more was the fact that he was completely and utterly right. One of the many horrible realities that tortured me.

I cracked my lips to explain myself, but he had beaten me to the punch.

"And don't you give me your 'Gryffindor chivalry this, Gryffindor chivalry that.' Stop using that as an excuse to stay mad at me. Just accept that I won and you lost," He said forcefully and seriously. "And you know what, I'm happy I won. No, ecstatic. Because I deserve this after all the losses and training I pushed through over the years. You're just upset because you finally have nothing to gain from this."

I looked into his eyes that hardened and solidified, no longer sparkling the usual glint that twinkled. But it frustrated me now that he wasn't right, he just _thought_ he was. He thought he could read me like an open book and vividly see right through me.

"No, I'm upset because of everything I have to lose from this!" I corrected.

His eyes softened with surprise and this time he truly looked taken aback. But I continued on before he could say anything.

"Do you know what it's like being the only girl on the Slytherin team? I'm guessing you already have an idea at the fact that it's the Slytherin team. I was already walking on thin ice since everybody wanted me off the team. I only have three people that like me in my own House and everyone else hates me! They'd find anything to just to kick me off.

You have a whole team that appreciates and respects you. You didn't need that victory as much as I did. I know I trained twice as hard you did to the point where my grades were slipping and even risking the loss of my few friendships. This was my **one** chance to get back at all those people that gave me hell over the years."

I wanted to stop, but the words poured out like vomit.

"Do you know what it feels like for all the effort and hope that's in you to so easily be crushed. Over one Quidditch game?" I asked.

I couldn't believe I had gushed out all those intense emotions to Wood that I had bottled up. I stared back at him as shocked as he was, trying to take in all that happened. He wasn't obviously going to respond since he was still in bafflement.

I took the this opportunity to escape this strangely therapeutic yet extremely awkward argument against my arch enemy. Lying back down with my back facing toward him, sending him the clear message that I did not want to be disturbed and that I had officially ended the fight.

"Yes," He mused.

Or so I thought.

I sat back up straight, only to see him staring idly off into the distance.

"Yes I do," He repeated, turning his head to look me straight in eye.

I was left speechless, unable to think of what else to say to that answer.

"You're not the only captain with problems. I'll admit they're different, but that doesn't mean you've worked the hardest to overcome them. So don't try say that I didn't deserve that victory. Because you know as well as I do that that's not true," He finished.

I felt an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach, one that had never really felt before. Was is it my conscience? I was too wrapped up in my own personal gain to ever view the situation in someone else's Quidditch boots. What if I was on the losing team for years? And was constantly teased because of it? And no matter how hard I trained, my team never could achieve a victory? That was Wood until this day.

Before I could reply, I could finally feel the potion starting to kick in. With the usual drowsiness that I knew would send me off into a deep sleep and wake up feeling as good as new. I stared aimlessly at the white curtain to the bedside table. Spotting a pair of brand new Quidditch gloves that rested in a shiny red bow next to an envelope. Curiously, I picked up the envelope, carelessly ripping it apart for the parchment within.

_To my little Slytherin,_

_Hopefully you can forgive my lateness for congratulating you on your captaincy and birthday with this gift. I hope that these gloves will be involved with your many victories to come. I wish nothing but the best and good luck becoming one of the greatest captains Hogwarts has ever seen._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Charlie._

My eyelids grew heavier and my vision blurred as the potion worked it's magic. My grip on the letter loosened and it fell near my head.

Luck? Is there really such a thing? The unfortunate things I've recently encountered - the dead unicorn in the Forbidden Forest, the troll I nearly stumbled upon and the Bludger that knocked me out. All bad luck? Or bad omens that I ignored because didn't believe in superstition.

_Charlie..._

**Five years earlier**

"Stupid boys. Stupid Slytherin team," I growled under my breath.

I stomped my way to the broom closest to put back my burrowed brooms, since First Years weren't allowed to bring their own. If I had had my Cornet 260 I would have had a better chance of making the team, instead with a crummy Silver Arrow.

My skills would have been impressive, and surpassed half the dim-witted blocks who had tried out. But the captain wouldn't even let me try out! I was just a girl trying to play with the big boys to them. As soon as I stepped onto the pitch, they instantly all laughed and poked fun at me until I walked off the field. Maybe if I had a broom that stood out, it might have raised their opinions on me.

"Sodding pricks!" I cursed, carelessly throwing the broom into the slim gap of the broom closet and turned around.

"OW!"

Loud bangs of cluttering broomsticks and numerous explicit words (some that I hadn't of even heard of and newly learned), shook the small dainty shed. The door soon flew wide open and a tall brawn figure tumbled to the ground, with broomsticks shortly crashing onto them.

I stood over the person, watching them groan and push mountains of wood off of him, blankly staring down at him.

"Who the ruddy hell tosses a broomstick like that?" He said to himself, still unaware of my presence.

"Well who the ruddy hell hangs out in a broom closet anyway?" I snapped, crossing my arms firmly over my chess.

The surprised boy looked up at me with a perplexed look that soon turned into a goofy smile. The rays of bright sunlight highlighted his fiery red hair and each freckle on his face.

"If you were up to trouble I'll tell Professor Snape on you," I threatened.

"Now, now, no need to get Snape involved," He said hastily, lifting himself up and brushing himself off. He observed me up and down, glimpsing at the green crest stitched on my robes whilst I stared back at him rudely. "Ah, a Slytherin. You can tell Snape I was only doing some harmless broom organizing."

"Are you Madam Hooch's assistant or something?" I interrogated.

"No, just a Quidditch Captain," He answered. "But I had to do this after she caught me trying to sneak a Dungbomb into the Slytherin locker room," He mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing," He dismissed. "Anyway, what were you doing throwing a broomstick in the shed. Did you get permission from Madam Hooch to borrow one?"

"Of course I did," I answered, rolling my eyes. "I was trying out for the Quidditch team."

"But you're a girl," He said, raising an eyebrow.

"And you're an ignorant prat, but somehow _you're_ a captain!" I snapped.

He held up his hands defensively, but seemed to try and hide a smile. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that girls rarely make the Slytherin team," He explained.

"I know, the rotten twats wouldn't even let me try out," I sulked, looking away, slightly embarrassed.

"Well judging by that harsh throw you gave me, you would have made one hell of a Chaser for a First Year," He replied.

"I know!" I sternly agreed, with burning passion in my eyes.

He let out a chuckle. "What's your name little Slytherin?"

"Parker. Audrey Parker," I introduced proudly.

"Well I'm Charlie Weasley, nice to meet you Audrey," He grinned a toothy smile, holding out his hand.

I observed him from head to toe, forgetting his hand was out. "You're quite small for a Quidditch player," I said blatantly.

He withdrew his hand and let out another chuckle at my straight forwardness. "That's because I'm a Seeker and I need to have a small build so can move around faster. In fact, you wouldn't make a bad Seeker yourself."

"Are you calling me small?" I asked bitterly, shooting him deadly glares.

"Just trying to give you a compliment," He answered.

"Well I appreciate it, but I'd much rather be a Chaser. I like to face my enemies head on," I pointed out.

"I can tell," He smiled. "Shame you didn't make the team, you would have been a great contribution and a worthy foe," He credited.

"Indeed," I said vainly. "Well I must be on my way. I need to think on how I can get onto that forsaken team," I said haughtily, before making my way.

"You mean, you're not going to give up?" He asked.

I stopped in my footsteps to reply, "Now why would I want to do that?"

"AUDREY! AUDREY!" Julie yelled from the end of the corridor, running down the hallway to catch up, recklessly pushing anyone aside that was in her way. "So did you make it on the team?" She asked giddily.

Because of Julie's unfortunate large teeth to big for her mouth, it caused her to have a slight lisp and sometimes even spit when she talks. But I didn't care, I just learnt to be where to stand around her.

"No," I answered dryly.

"Why not? You're like, one of the best people in our flying classes!" She yelled, furrowing her eyebrows. She was as frustrated as I was.

"Because I'm a girl," I replied.

"Those stupid, sodding, sexist sleazes!" She spat.

Literally.

"CLEAR THE WAY! CLEAR THE WAY PEOPLE!"

Both Julie and I turned around perplexed at all the commotion. Only to realize it was coming from the big mouth of our dear friend Miles Bletchley.

"QUIDDITCH PRODIGY ABOUT TO COME THROUGH!" He announced, carelessly pushing people aside and ignoring their protests of refusal.

The students eventually split into half, simply to shut him up and when a clear path was seen, strutting down the corridor was none other then Adrian Pucey. He was a good family friend and I'd known him since we were little. It was odd we were friends considering how he was the most popular guy in the year and I was... the least popular. He was so handsome even the Second Year girls wanted to date him and he had the intellect to match, along with many other talents - one of them being Quidditch.

"CLEAR THE WAY!" Miles howled once more and spotted Julie and I. "That means you too Bucktooth Boulstridge."

"Shut up Pee Wee!" She snapped.

"I told you it was a juice box!" He argued. "So shut your bucktooth trap!"

"Well at least I don't have Dragonpox."

"I don't have Dragonpox."

"Then how do you explain all the boils on your skin?"

"They're called pimples and it means I'm going through puberty. My mom said it's the path on becoming a man!"

"And did you're mom forget to tell you that you're adopted too?"

Adrian marched up to us with his chest poking out and shoulders broad. He obviously had something to tell us. The two immediately snapped out of it as soon as they saw him.

"Adrian has big news for you guys," Miles said, excited for him.

"Well it's not that big-," Adrian said modestly.

"Liar! Hardly any First Years achieve what you accomplished!" Miles exclaimed.

"What is it?" Julie asked curiously.

"I made the team," He grinned his famous million dollar smile.

My jaw practically fell to the ground.

"You made the team!" Julie squealed.

"You made the team!" I repeated, opposite to Julie's reaction.

"It's not that big of a deal," Adrian replied modestly, scratching the back of his neck.

"How-," I began.

"Not a big deal? You're the only boy in Hogwarts Quidditch history to make the Slytherin team in their first year!" Miles exclaimed.

"What about girls?" Julie asked.

"Pfft! Girls never make the team," Miles scoffed.

"I know," I hissed with acid in my tone.

Two pairs of male eyes fell upon me, ridden with confusion.

"Uh oh," Julie mumbled, biting her bottom lip.

"What?" Miles asked dumbfounded.

My face was heated, turning a crimson red. I bottled my jealousy inside and whipped my hair in Miles' face, stomping down the corridor.

"Audrey!" Adrian called out.

My fists curled into balls as I tightened the grip around my books. I dug my nails so deep into my skin, it felt like my hands would start bleeding.

"Audrey! Audrey!" He ran up behind me, his calls growing more irritating.

I began to walker faster, I was too scared I might blow up at him for no reason.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asked.

I sighed heavily and turned my head around, but still continued to walk.

"Look I don't want to talk about it right now," I said angrily.

He noticed the desperate plea in my tone and stopped in his footsteps in understanding. Nodding his head, I watched him turn to leave. However, I should have paid more attention to the direction I was walking in.

"Ompf!" I groaned as my butt hit the floor and my books flew everywhere.

I was in a mood nobody wanted to deal with. I was as easily provokable as a dragon. I looked up to see a bunch of Gryffindors blocking my way. I quickly gathered my books and stood up straight. They were joyously dancing around, cheering about something stupid I assumed.

"Ugh, do you twats like holding up the corridor or are you just stupid?" I snarled.

They all turned around to face me. Although I was outnumbered, I was strongly confident I could take them all on my own. The group split into two and who other then my arch nemesis to step forward.

"There's no need to get angry Parker, we were just in the middle of a small celebration," Wood said calmly.

In the middle of a busy hallway? There just as dumb as I thought.

"Oh, you losers celebrating that you all finally found each other?" I snickered.

"No," Angelina snapped. "Wood made the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He's one of the youngest players to make the team."

It felt a knife had cut through me. I looked taken aback and quickly shook my head to send them an icy glare.

"I hadn't realized how desperate Gryffindor was," I scoffed.

Wood opened his mouth to speak, but Angelina stepped in front of him.

"You're just jealous because he made the team. I heard the Slytherins wouldn't even let you try out," She smirked.

I shot her a menacing glare and fumed with burning rage.

"How pathetic of you Wood, can't even fight your own battles," I hissed.

"The only pathetic one here is you Parker," She replied.

I could feel a thick ball in the middle of my throat and I was breathing heavily and faster. Giving them all one last deadly glare, I spun around on feet and ran off feeling completely embarrassed and mortified. I had just shamefully humiliated myself in front of a bunch of sodding Gryffindors.

I can't believe I wasn't able to hold myself back. The tighter I squeezed my eyes shut, the more tears would fight to surge out. I ran to the nearest bathroom, which was the abandoned girls bathroom on the Second Floor.

I pulled the door open to find three older boys startled by my sudden entry. I peered down through my blurry vision, quickly wiping away the water from my eyes.

"Get out. Before I tell on you," My voice cracked.

"Go on boys, I'll talk business with you later," One of the boys ordered.

I stepped aside letting the two boys disappearing, waiting for the third to leave.

"Little Slytherin?"

My eyes widened, recognising the voice to be the older boy from earlier on in the day.

"If you don't leave now, I'll be forced to tell on you," I threatened, trying to avoid eye contact with his prying eyes.

"Are you crying?" He asked, kneeling down on one knee in front of me, ignoring my threats.

"No," I sniffled, looking up at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Nothing," I lied, moping my face up with my arm sleeve. "Just leave me alone."

"Are you upset because you didn't make the team?" He asked.

"Why would I want to be on a team full of stupid twats anyway?" I bellowed.

"I know, I know," He said calmly. "You know, people made fun of me when I first started out."

I glanced up, staring into his eyes with disbelief.

"It's true, I'm actually quite small for my age," He said. "I was the laughing stock of the team. And look at me now, I'm the bloody captain and I get to boss them all around," He chortled.

I let out a faint giggle and cracked a small smile. He wiped away a tear drop with his thumb.

"See what happens when you don't give up?" He grinned.

I nodded my head confoundedly.

"If you ever need any advice, don't hesitate to come up to me. Just because a I'm in Gryffindor, doesn't mean I'm all that bad," He cooed.

"Thanks," I mumbled incoherently.

He stood up and scuffled my hair, frizzing it up before he left. I stayed in the bathroom cleaning myself up, to make sure my eyes weren't red until the bell had rung.

Walking out of the bathroom, Adrian spotted me from across the hallway and ran up to me.

"Where were you? We have Transfiguration now," He said.

"Just sorting a few things out," I answered.

"Well did you hear? Apparently I'm not the only First Year to make the Quidditch team," He announced.

"I know," I grumbled.

"Their captain must be pretty stupid to let a twat like him onto their team," He scoffed.

It had somewhat upset me what he said.

"He's a fine Quidditch captain and I would be honored to have someone like him as my captain," I snapped.

It had spat out like word vomit. I shot him a glare and he stared back confused. In the distance I could see Charlie walking to class with his friends.

"I'll meet you in class. I need to do some stuff..." I trailed off.

Before he could ask why, I ran past him to catch up to Charlie.

He was busy chattering away with the two boys I had saw in the bathroom earlier. I didn't know what I was doing or what I was going to say if he were to notice me. I continued to quietly follow him across the school until one of his friends noticed me.

"Hey Charlie, that First Year's tailing us," I heard one of them whisper.

I only realised how strange I looked shadowing his footsteps. With a slight tinge of pink on my cheeks, I pretended to blend in with the drifting crowd around us.

"Save me a seat," Charlie said as they continued walking.

He stopped and turned around curiously. I stood cumbersomely, attempting to appear inconspicuous.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I was just-, uh-, um-," I fumbled around and shook my head. "Uh-, never mind," I muttered shyly, preparing to head back to class.

"Did you want to speak to me?" He asked, with a small grin.

"Well..." I hummed timidly. "I was wondering... I-If you're free sometime, i-i-if you could show me a few Quidditch moves," I said sheepishly, staring down at my feet.

"Well I have Quidditch practice this afternoon," He replied.

_I knew this was a bad idea_, I thought. Charlie was a popular guy who was busy with a social life and Quidditch commitments.

"That's alright, I'll just go then," I said quickly, twirling around on my feet.

"But I'm free tomorrow afternoon," He added.

My face lit up with excitement and my grin stretched from ear to ear.

"I'll meet you on the Pitch after dinner?" He asked.

I tried to appear cool and collected and I turned my head back around.

"Sure," I nodded, clearing my throat.

That day I was late to class and got my first detention. But after the coaching session I had the next day with Charlie, the detention with McGonagall was totally worth it. I had learnt so much from him after one session, he had kindheartedly offered to train me once a week. I don't understand why he would have wanted to help a little brat like me back then, because if a First Year came up to me and asked me to do the same thing, I would have laughed in there face with a no. But I'm incredibly grateful for what he did.


	10. Pain is inevitable

**Author's Note:** So I was searching through my folders to begin re-inventing this story and what do a come across? Another chapter! Two chapter updates in one day! Though I apologize because I feel this chapter's a bit short and rushed, but I hope you like it :D

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit that of the Harry Potter universe that rightfully belong and was created by the amazing J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Venom of a Snake**

_Pain is inevitable, suffering is optional_

Madam Pompfrey had released me from the Hospital Wing when I woke up in the morning to my relief. But of course Wood was long gone before I woke up. Although a few limbs were still sore, it wasn't nothing I hadn't dealt with before. Walking down the deserted dungeons, I was preparing for the worst.

The walk of shame.

At least the rest of my team had the honor to face it together. The House would have gone easier on them, unlike with what they'll do to me. Especially considering I'm already hated enough, but I am the captain. The person who promised them all victory, but instead, gave them defeat. I could only imagine them with pitch forks and torches on an intense witch hunt for me.

I stood aimlessly outside the cold brimstone wall, breathing heavily. Prat-chard would most definitely be the first to torment me. Hopefully the banshee's screeching of her piercing bark would deafen me from hearing the rest of House's out bursts. Thinking about it only made me feel even worse, it was best to just get it over and done with.

Breathing in deeply, broadening my shoulders and bulging out my chest confidently, I muttered the password. The bricks slowly began to shift aside and instinctively I closed my eyes. I was a witch about to be burnt at the stake.

Let the burning begin.

I waited patiently. The silence killed me slowly, it would only allow them to build up there anger. I mustered all the strength I had to open my eyes.

Nothing.

The whole House was completely empty. I raised an eyebrow bemused with confusion, searching for another being in the room. As lucky as I should feel, I was still skeptical. Since when did lady luck ever decide to play on my side? It was Saturday so classes weren't on. It was too late for breakfast, but too early for lunch. Perhaps I was being ambushed, or perhaps-

_Bang_. _Bang_. _Bang_.

I snapped my head around to the dormitories. I didn't have my wand on me to defend myself. So I used the next best thing: a lamp. Holding it up, ready to fire at the enemy walking down the stairs.

He looked at me in shock, but the softness still remained in his sea blue eyes.

"Hey," Adrian said.

"H-Hey," I managed to stutter.

An awkward ambience filled the room, considering we haven't spoken since our fight before the match. Quietly, we both gazed into each other's eyes, trying to figure out where to begin.

"What's with the lamp?" He asked.

I must've looked like I just escaped from the psychiatric ward at St. Mungo's. Cumbersomely, I placed the lamp back from where I took it from.

"Just checking for Wrackspurts," I replied.

Curse Professor Kettleburn for his crazy incessant ramblings.

He raised an eyebrow at me bewildered and then sighed deeply.

"Look Audrey I need to say something," He began, looking empathically into my eyes.

I already knew what was coming. Being friends with the kids for five years, we had built up a friendship where we knew what was going to be said. We shared an unspoken bond. I was no longer angry with him, I just wanted my friend back. He was right, I shouldn't always rely on him to help me out with the team. It was a responsibility that I have to figure out on my own. He had every right to blow up at me.

"It's okay," I smiled half-heartedly.

"No it's not, I just-," He said.

"It's fine. I know," I finished. "Look the whole Miles-,"

"It's okay," He forgave.

"But I shouldn't-" I began.

"Really, it's fine," He finished.

We both exchanged glances of understanding, breaking the barrier between us. I knew how sorry he was, I could see the vulnerability inside. To others he appeared to have a charming, popular, badass facade, when really he was a big softy.

"Come on, let's go," Adrian said hurriedly, snatching my arm.

"Where?" I asked, confused.

"We've got a Hogsmeade trip today," He answered, continuing our way to the entrance.

I stopped in my footsteps, attempting to break free of his grip.

Hogsmeade? There's people there. People from Slytherin and people from our school. The Slytherins would crucify in front of the whole school. Literally. Led by that damn traitor Flint. I knew if I went I wouldn't return to Hogwarts, for my face would be slapped onto every Pumpkin Juice carton and 'MISSING' posters around the school.

"No, no, no. I am not going," I declared, turning around to run up to the girls dormitory.

"Yes, you are," Adrian announced.

Without an ounce of effort on his behalf, he simply jerked my arm and I was flying towards him.

"No."

"Yes."

"_No_."

"_Yes_."

"No!"

"Yes!"

If we continued to play tug-o-war with my arm any longer, it would fall off.

"Look Adrian I don't want to-," I ended in mid sentence.

"Don't want to what?" He asked.

"To see everyone," I muttered under my breath, ogling down at my shoes.

I could hear him sigh deeply and nudged me to look up. It was embarrassing to admit that I actually feared something. But the fact that it was only Adrian had reassured me.

"Do you have amnesia or something? Would the merciless Slytherin Captain Audrey Parker ever say that?" He smiled.

The sides of my lips couldn't help but a crack a small smile. He always knew how to cheer me up. And he was right. The merciless Slytherin Captain Audrey Parker would **never** say that. It was extremely out of character for me to behave so childish.

"Besides, you know anyone that dares to have a go at you well get kicked the shit out of them by me. Right after you do of course," He laughed. "Come on, let me shout my captain a Butterbeer."

We entered the snowy town of Hogsmeade avoiding all the glares and snarls I received from passing Slytherins. Fortunately for me Adrian would ward him off with just one dangerous look. Besides, I was Audrey Parker. No silly Slytherin could scare me. Nothing was going to let me down. I am Audrey _bloody_ Parker. Anyone who dared to get in my way will feel my wrath.

Julie was on her misfortunate date with Lucian Boles. Poor thing. But the girl did do it to herself. Miles was off with the rest of the Slytherin team in Zonko's Joke Shop, finding ways to torment Gryffindors as per usual Hogsmeade trip. I hadn't yet forgiven Miles for the Alicia incident. I wasn't exactly furious with him still, but he wasn't in my good books either. Which left Adrian and I to venture around the village.

After the years of visiting Hogsmeade, the thrill of privileges grew dull (except for the use of the Prefect's bathroom of course). We usually just came along to get out of the castle. I was relieved when we entered the toasty pub of The Three Broomsticks. A change of scenery from the chilling snowy weather. I took off my gloves, rubbing my hands briskly whilst puffing air onto them to warm myself up. I searched through the busy crowd and smoky room filled with constant noise.

A loud roar erupted from booths at the back and thats when I saw...

"I couldn't be anymore prouder with the team I have today," That Scottish boy applauded.

"Awww!" George exclaimed, wrapping an arm over his captain's neck.

"Three cheers for Gryffindor!" Fred chorused.

The proud colors of red and gold raised their glasses and rejoiced powerfully.

And there goes my confidence.

"I can't do this," I said, getting ready to leave.

Adrian caught me by the hand and dragged me into the congested room. I tried to break free, but resistance was futile. Without saying anything, he pushed through the crowd while I tried to keep a low profile. He forced me down onto the stool next to him at the counter. I could feel the heated glares burn into my back. So much for a low profile.

"What can a get ya?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

"Two Butterbeers please," Adrian ordered.

"And a shot of Firewhiskey," I added.

Perhaps I'd be able to drown my sorrows in a toil of drunkenness. I thought if I was going to embarrass myself in front of the Gryffindors that I might as well have fun doing it.

"Ignore her, she doesn't know what she's talking about," He dismissed.

"You're right Adrian," I agreed. "Make that five," I said, holding my hand up.

"Ain't ya a lil' bit young to drinkin'?" She asked.

"Aren't you a little bit too old to care," I sneered.

She looked taken aback by the remark, her eyes fumed with rage. Before she could erupt, Adrian interjected in the nick of time.

"The Butterbeers will do fine thanks," He said, chucking some coins onto the counter (and a little bit extra, I think to apologise on my behalf).

She snatched the coins up and went off to get our order, grumbling about the ruddy teenagers these days.

"Firewhiskey?" Adrian turned to me.

"So?" I retorted defensively.

"May I remind you of Christmas party of 89'," He snorted.

"Just be thankful that I didn't pass out in your parents bed and try to come onto your mum like Miles did," I justified.

"No, instead you decided it would be much more funnier to chase the garden gnomes in the backyard and vomit in our fountain," He mocked.

I cleared my throat and straightened my posture. My memory of that night was a bit vague.

"I don't recall a single thing you claim," I denied.

"Of course you don't, with all the alcohol you drank. Only to throw it back up," He rolled his eyes.

"It was _one_ time!" I snapped.

"You sure made a great first impression on my grand parents," He said sarcastically.

"Maybe it wasn't one of my proudest moments-," I began.

"Indeed," He snorted.

I stared at him shooting daggers.

"But a lesson well learned," I finished. Tapping my fingers on the counter and barked, "Now where the bloody hell is my drink?"

I felt something poke at my shoulder and instinctively I snapped around bellowing, "What?"

Just the sodding prick I wanted to see.

"Parker," The Scot greeted formally.

"Can I help you something Wood?" I said dryly.

He signaled his hand out hand and dumbfoundedly, I looked back from his hand to his face.

"Good game," He said.

I grimaced in disgust and scoffed.

"I'm just trying to show some sportsmanship, the least you owe me is a little courtesy," He argued sternly.

"I owe you nothing," I hissed.

He rolled his eyes and dropped his hand. Before he could open his mouth to speak again, the familiar flame-haired twins popped up beside him. Adrian rose from his seat, broadening his shoulders, eyeing them dangerously.

"It'd be wise if you leave in three seconds," Adrian warned.

They remained in the same spot, looking at Adrian directly in the eyes, appearing the least bit intimidated.

"3... 2..." He counted.

"We're not here for you, we're here for Audrey," Fred said coldly.

"Then you're going to have to go through me," He said, taking one step closer.

"Is that so?" Wood questioned, also stepping closer.

"Boys drop the tuff guy act," I groaned, placing a hand on Adrian's shoulder and brushed him aside. Men and their alpha male instincts."Yes Fred?"

"Audrey, you I know I'd never do that thing I did at the game to you on purpose right?" He asked.

"I know Fred. Trust me, I wanted to do the same thing to Flint," I replied.

Before I could say anything more, Adrian stepped back in front of me.

"Now that things are sorted, I think it's best if you all left now," Adrian said coldly.

"Now, now, we've got business to discuss," Fred smirked.

"Sod off," He spat crudely.

George instantly stepped in between the two. "Did you forget the little bet we made?"

The twins faces turned malicious. Not a good sign.

"What bet?" Adrian scoffed.

"The one you made with us and Audrey," George smirked.

My eyes bulged out of my skull and I quickly jumped up in front of Adrian.

"Don't do it, it's not worth it," I begged.

Adrian looked back from my desperate eyes to the fat smirks on the Gryffindors faces.

"A bet's a bet," He said sternly, brushing me aside. "When and where?"

"10 o'clock tonight at the Astronomy Tower," Fred answered.

"See you then boys," Adrian replied.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," I groaned, slapping my forehead.

The students cheered and jumped around flamboyantly like a bunch of caged wild animals. Fired up for the show of a lifetime. Once word spread around the school about Adrian's 'show', many students thought it would be worth breaking curfew.

I was surprised the Astronomy Tower could even hold so many people, considering the whole school came to watch. Friends came to support, enemies came out of spite, fan girls came to goggle and the rest just came for the hell of it. It wasn't everyday someone ran around the school nude.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" Fred announced, quietening the excited students.

The hushed students cleared a space in the middle of the room for the twins. Adrian and I stood at the front of the crowd, mentally cursing the giggling Gryffindors across the room.

"Many of you may have heard that the famous Adrian Pucey has decided to put on a small show for you all!" George continued.

"Small? What's that suppose to mean?" Adrian grumbled.

I rolled my eyes at his frustration. That was the least of his problems right now. He was about to run bloody butt-naked through the school!

While the twins continued on with there introduction, Miles popped out of the crowd resting a hand on Adrian's shoulder.

"Don't worry mate, I'm with you every naked step of the way," He said.

"... After admitting cruel defeat by us tenacious Gryffindors, the Slytherin Quidditch prodigy has to now rise to expectations..."

"Get out of my way you blundering twat!" We heard a Julie yell. Students were carelessly pushed aside and Julie stepped out of the crowd. "I just got the news. Is he actually going through with it?" She asked in disbelief.

"Afraid so," Miles sighed. "By the way I saw you and Lucian Boles cuddling in Madam Pudifoot's Tea Shop," He snickered.

"By cuddling you mean trying to ward him off by hurling tea cups at him, then yes. Besides, what were doing in there? Stalking me?" Julie scoffed.

"For your information I was with Flint," He replied.

I never understood why Miles chose to hang around the sodding bastard.

"Enjoying a cup of tea with your boyfriend? Honestly Miles, even you can do better than a foul looking git like him," I chortled.

"Oh ha ha," He laughed sarcastically.

"And without further ado!" Fred bellowed.

"You know him as Slytherin royalty-!" George boomed.

"-Heart breaker and play boy-!"

"-Mister Adrian Pucey!"

The crowd roared hysterically, all eyes falling on us.

"Looks like it's your time to shine mate," Miles said.

"Adrian, you don't have to do this. We won't think any less of you back out now," I assured, latching on to his arm.

"Audrey, there comes a moment in a boy's life where he has to admit defeat," He said profoundly. "And run butt naked around the school."

He gently pulled my grip off of him and shamelessly walked over to the twins. Infinite cat calls rang in my ears. A bright flash illuminated on Adrian.

"Hey no pictures!" Fred ordered.

Miles snatched the camera off the young boy and pegged it at the ground, stamping on it vigorously.

"That's worth 70 galleons!" The young boy objected.

"Now it's worth nothing," Miles spat.

"Any last words?" George asked smugly to Adrian.

"I can't watch!" I cried, clapping my hands over my eyes.

"I regret nothing," He said.

"Drum roll please?" Fred laughed.

My eyes were covered, but I could hear the shocking gasps and a beating of a drum. Where on earth did they get the drum roll from? The suspense silenced the audience. The drum roll finally finished and a loud gasp of shock turned into an uproarious laughing fit.

"Mother of Merlin Audrey! You have to see this!" Julie cried with tears of laughter.

I dropped my hands to see an empty path to the doorway, presuming he had already bolted to nakedly jog around the school. This all seemed too surreal for me.

"I'm with you my brother!" Miles howled.

Before I could even comprehend what was going on, Miles ripped off all his clothes like a werewolf. And like a flash, Miles butt cheeks bounced out the door leaving me utterly dazed and confused. Students we're practically on the floor, looking like they were having a seizure from the laughter.

"MR BLETCHLEY WHAT IN GODRIC GRYFFINDOR'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?" McGonagoll's terrifying fury bellowed.

The whole room fell dead silent with fear.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" George yelled.

Instantaneously, a wild herd of students squeezed through the door, gushing out a sea of students. McGonagoll's eyes widened with indescribable shock as the students pushed passed, bumping Miles bare body against hers. The horde of streaming students separated Julie and I, causing us to run in different directions. I managed to escape the mob of students by turning into an upcoming corridor.

I walked down the dimly lit corridor, in search in the hopes of bumping into Julie or a certain naked boy. Hopefully, I wouldn't get caught by a teacher or worse - Percy. But I was certain all the commotion near the Astronomy Tower was sure to keep all the teachers and prefects busy.

I could hear footsteps echo in the corridor, so I quickened my pace. It seemed the faster I walked, the faster the footsteps got. Practically jogging, I hurried down the endless hallway. A mysterious dark figure emerged from the shadows and I jumped back startled. I sighed in relief recognising their chestnut eyes.

"Must you always do that?" I snapped at a dumbfounded Wood.

"_Meow_."

We both turned around to find Mrs. Norris alerting Filch. Out of all masses of students, she had to stumble upon us.

"Come on," Wood urged, hastily signaling me to follow him.

"If you think I'm going to follow _you_, you've got another thing coming-!"

I came to an abrupt stop as he boldly seized my arm, dragging me down the hallway while I relentlessly protested. When he found the nearest room, he latched open the door, throwing us both in and slamming the door shut.

"We should be safe... for now," He sighed, pressing his back against the door.

"Well I don't what else to say, other than you're a complete git. Now move out of my way, I have to go find Julie and Adrian," I sneered, reaching for the door knob.

Miles was dead meat by now, so there was no point in searching for him. He stepped aside, pushing away my hand.

"No," He said, looking into my eyes firmly.

I narrowed my eyes sharply.

"I'm not taking orders from _you_," I said in a dangerous tone.

"Your friends could be anyway by now, it's not worth the risk," He said.

"I'm sure it won't be _too_ hard to find a naked boy scampering through the corridors," I scoffed. "And I thought Gryffindors were suppose to be brave," I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Brave yes, but stupid no. If Filch is outside and you walk out of this room now, we'll both get caught," He replied.

He technically did have a point. But I was too arrogant to admit it. So I reached for the door handle one more time.

"Do you have some sort of brain deficiency where you do the exact opposite thing I tell you to do?" He asked.

"Maybe it's because I don't _like _getting told what to do," I answered bitterly.

"So by second nature, you instantly do the opposite even at your own risk?" He presumed.

"Only because I refuse to be ordered around by a control freak like you," I hissed.

"Says you, I've seen the way you treat your team," He rebutted.

"That's because I'm the captain, it's part of the job description and I'm sure your the same with yours," I replied, looking him straight the eyes.

He had nothing to counter with, because he knew it was true. Finally, I had caught him and beat him at his own little mind deciphering game.

Breaking eye contact, I looked around the room to see where I was to get an idea of how far away from my Common Room I was. It was an empty classroom, one that looked like it had been unused for years considering the amount of dust everywhere. Filch obviously doesn't his job well enough with maintenance, he should stop using all his time and effort hunting students down and do his real job.

I noticed something unfamiliar to a classroom at the front of the room. Curious, I walked up to the sizable object covered by a cloak. I outstretched my arm to have a small peak of what was underneath.

"Don't touch it," Wood said, right before my fingers could touch the cloak.

Again with the orders.

I rolled my eyes and sadistically grabbed the cloak and ripped it off.

"Wow," I whispered, gaping my mouth slightly.

I admired the large antique mirror, lightly pressing my fingers against the golden border. Wood had walked up beside me, also staring at it intrigued. He tugged the cloak out of my hands, getting ready to cover it once again.

"What are you doing?" I asked, furrowing down my eyebrows.

"You might break it," He said, whisking the cloak in the air.

It never cease to amaze me how easy it was for him to insult me.

"Wait," I said, holding onto the cloak to stop from moving. "What's a big mirror like this doing in an abandoned classroom?"

"_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_," He said slowly.

"What's that Scottish for?" I asked, confused by his gibberish.

"The inscription," He pointed above the mirror.

I looked back down at the mirror, staring into my foggy reflection. Except I didn't see what I expected. Instead of being in the dark, empty classroom, I was on the Quidditch Pitch filled with cheering spectators. And instead of the clothes I was currently wearing, I appeared to be in my green Quidditch robes holding what looked like to be The Cup, standing on the middle of a podium.

"No way!" I gasped.

"What? What's wrong," Wood asked, looking around frantically.

"I think this mirror tells the future," I said, wide eyed.

"What do you see?" He asked.

"I'm holding The Cup on a podium," I smiled, admiring myself in the mirror.

"How's that possible? I'm standing right next to you," He argued in a slightly angered tone.

"Oh you're in it," I smirked. "You're in the background crying."

He turned his head, looking directly into the mirror.

"I just see you and me," He spat impatiently.

I rolled my eyes and snatched his robes, pulling him over to where I stood.

"Now look," I instructed.

"Bloody hell maybe it does tell the future!" He exclaimed.

"I told-,"

"I'm the Keeper for Puddlemere United!" He rejoiced.

"What?" I scoffed in disbelief. "There might be something wrong with the mirror now. Maybe it's not compatible with a mug like yours."

"What are you trying to say?" He asked bitterly, preparing to shoot daggers at me.

Before I could answer we both paused silently, hearing a sound at the door.

"What's that Mrs Norris? Are there some no good-rotten-troublemakers in 'ere?" He snickered in his raspy voice.

Hastily, Wood swung the cloak back over the mirror.

"Quick!" He whispered, opening a gape between the cloth and the mirror.

I ducked underneath and he followed in suit. I heard the door creep open and the heavy boots of Filch lug into the classroom.

"Where are you?" He hummed.

I gulped in fear, whereas Wood seemed relatively calm. I wasn't surprised, it seemed he was always able to keep his cool in difficult situations like these. I was as stiff as a board, too scared to move in case Filch might notice. I should of picked a better position instead of being up against Wood. It's been a while since we were so close, I remembered the tension. It seemed stuffy underneath the cloak as my face started to burn up. The sound of his steady breathing was in the same beat of my heart. Was he wearing cologne?

I shook my head from drifting off. There were more important things going on right now. Filch's footsteps grew louder and my anxiety grew higher. This was it. I knew it. It's been a while since I've had a detention, so I was expecting one soon enough. But I never thought it'd be for sneaking around in empty classrooms past curfew with Wood.

That won't sound too good for my social life.

And my mother.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are," He sang croakily.

Suddenly the door had slammed shut and Wood and I both glimpsed at each other oddly.

"What the-?" Filch squawked.

"SHH! I'm tryna hide from Filch!"

Oh mother of Merlin, poor Miles can never get a break.

"Good Lord boy, cover yourself up," Filch grumbled in disgust.

"Oh sh-," Miles cursed.

"Back in my day, they use to hang ya in the dungeons by your thumbs, imagine what they woulda done to ya back then," Filch groused.

"Please don't turn me in Filch! I'll do anything," Miles begged.

Filch let out a scoff. Poor Miles.

"I'll tell you where the Weasley twins are selling Dungbombs to the students!" Miles bargained.

"You know?" Filch asked.

"Yup. The disused boys lavatory on the sixth floor," Miles answered.

Filch hummed lightly, before saying, "Alright, go."

The door had opened and a loud scream of a woman startled both Wood and I.

"MR. BLETCHLEY - MY OFFICE - _NOW_!" The raging voice of McGonogall boomed.

The wheezy cackling of Filch could be heard, before the door was shut.

We both tossed the cloak off of us and I brushed the dust off my robes. The school's lucky I didn't have any allergies or else I would have reported this by now.

"That was close," Wood sighed in relief.

"I'm going before I get into anymore trouble. If I got seen in an empty classroom with_ you_ I'm sure it would simply do wonders for my social life," I said sarcastically.

"Do you think the mirror really does tell the future?" He asked, ignoring my insult.

"I don't know Wood," I answered, beginning to grow annoyed. "There are a lot of weird things around this school. Just take a good look at Filch, that man is way too attached to that cat of his."

I grabbed the door knob and turned back around to Wood, who was too busy still observing the mirror.

"Are you coming?" I asked, growing impatient.

He looked confused by my courtesy, something that was rarely seen by him. I even held out the door for him and we both walked out into the corridor.

"Thanks," I mumbled quickly under my breath.

He stared at me dumbfounded. It looked like the boy had just seen a troll walk past, _again_ (which hopefully for my sake, didn't). I cleared my throat and straightened my posture, looking prim and proper.

"It would only seem necessary that I credit you for your idea to hide in the classroom. If you didn't drag me, I would've probably gotten caught by Filch a long time ago," I said formally.

I saw a small grin crack his lips and out of instinct, I narrowed my eyes sharply at him.

"No problem," He replied. "So now do you think I could get a congratulations for my victory," He smiled, holding out his hand.

"Don't push yourself Wood," I said bitterly, before proudly marching down to the Dungeons.


	11. Either war is obsolete or men are

**Author's Note:** I didn't realize that the previous chapter was number ten, so HURRAY WE DID IT! WOO. To celebrate, I've written a three-part Christmas special, who doesn't love Christmas in August...(?)

Thanks for the reviews and hits so far! Enjoy the story :D

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own nor do I profit off anything of the Harry Potter universe that rightfully belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Venom of a Snake**

Either war is obsolete or men are

It's been a couple of weeks since the nude run fiasco, or what students now called "The Slytherin Strip". When I finally made it to the Common Room, I found Adrian fully clothed sitting on the couch casually talking to Julie. I never understood how that boy was able to get away with bloody murder.

Miles on the other hand, was a completely different story. Apparently when everyone was escaping from the Astronomy Tower he to tried to make a run for it. But it wasn't too hard for McGonogall to track someone in their birthday suit down.

He said it was the most awkward moment of his life when she dragged him by the ear and threw him into Professor Snape's office. He only made things worse for himself when he decided to sit down in Snape's chair because he was exhausted from all the running.

He said it really damaged him and Minerva's 'relationship'. But at least he'll get to spend some quality time with her in his six month detention. I've noticed in Potions that Snape can no longer look Miles in the eye.

And where was I during all this chaos? Stuck in a room with Wood. But obviously I never told them that.

Because of the famous Slytherin Strip that was the constant talk of the school, it had lifted a lot of the embarrassment from the last Quidditch game. Of course Prat-chard would laugh in my face every single chance she got. I still hadn't spoken to Flint. Merlin, the sick twisted barbaric inhuman things I had installed for him next practice. Since it was now Christmas holidays Quidditch training was off, since most of the students went home for the holidays including myself.

I was immensely joyous to be back home on the wealthy Parker estate. I missed my bedrooms, especially the one I called "Audrey's Haven", since it had the best view of rest the estate. On the balcony I could see the beautiful gardens covered in a layer of snow being tended by the gardeners and the sparkling crystal pool. I walked back into my room that was decorated with olive green and silver drapes and satin king size covers for my four poster bed. Whoever said money can't bring happiness just obviously didn't know how to spend it right.

I checked that I had everything needed, packed and zipped up my bags. It's the first time in four years since I spent Christmas at home because every year my parents were awfully busy with work. The two both came very prominent prestigious families. My dad was a Curse-Breaker who would constantly be back and forth from Egypt and England.

And mum inherited her family's Owl Post Office and Christmas was the busiest time of the year, with Christmas letters and presents that needed delivery and what not, so she too was constantly busy. Rather an odd couple the two were since my father was more of a thrill seeker whereas my mother was conservative. But somehow, they made it work.

Because it's been years that we all shared Christmas, my parents decided we all go on a trip to celebrate. I was hoping for a tropical Christmas like Hawaii, Fiji or somewhere in the Caribbean. But somewhere like the Greek Islands would also do as fine.

The house elves took my bags and followed me down the marble staircase, through the lobby into the living room. My parents stood by the fire place, seemingly giddy about our trip. My mother analyzed me from head to toe, probably wondering if my long beige pants tucked into my brown leather laced up boots and white button up collared shirt was appropriate for the Caribbean.

"Don't you think you should put on a coat?" She asked.

I see what she was planning. Merlin, they were bad at surprises. They might as well just tell me where I was going to spend my Christmas. I imagined myself on a tropical beach, gently rocking in a banana hammock watching the soothing waves crash upon the shore whilst I sip out of a coconut. I let out a little giggle and grabbed my turquoise coat from the coat rack in the corner.

"So which is it? Hawaii or Fiji?" I asked.

"Not telling," Mother sung in a gleeful tune.

The elves had disappeared, apparating our bags to the hotel we were staying at. It was a pity though that I only just got home no less then two hours ago and have to already leave. But then I remembered I was going to a tropical island. Hell yeah, screw home.

I walked out into the back yard with my parents to an old lamp that was created into a Portkey. We all took hold and launched up into the sky, spinning hysterically around like a tree caught in a hurricane. I clenched my eyelids shut to avoid getting dizzy. Soon enough, I landed on the ground with a heavy _thud_.

I rolled onto ground, tumbling onto the floor landing on my rear end that now ached. I tried to prevent myself from gagging, I was never good with transportation. I felt the moist ground beneath me and opened my eyes to see nothing but infinite hills of grass. I brushed myself off of dirt and twigs, slightly irritated by the annoying aftermaths of Portkey transportation.

But that didn't matter because I was in... somebody else's back yard?

I stood up and looked around. I gasped looking up to see a grey clouded, dull sky.

"This isn't the Greek Islands!" I cried.

"Surprise!" My parents chorused.

I whipped my head around to the quaint two story house, disenchanted by my parents to see them standing next to two strangers and-. GOOD MOTHER OF MERLIN NO.

"I believe attend school with Oliver Wood dear," Mother grinned, lost in her own carefree optimism.

Both of our eyes nearly popped out of our skulls, staring at each other in utter horror. We'd only just saw each other leave the train station no less than two hours ago. This had to be a nightmare. This was a nightmare.

The adults blatantly watched us two with fat grins on their faces, whilst we thought of the monstrosity of the situation.

Merry _bloody_ Christmas.

Where was my tropical paradise?

Where was my banana hammock?

Where was my damn coconut?

Instead I was given wintry Scotland and a bloody cretin.

"These are Oliver's parents," dad introduced.

Mr Wood was a sturdy tall man with brown hair that had a few grey roots and blue eyes. Mrs Wood was a petite woman with auburn hair and chestnut eyes, Wood looked very much like her.

"I've been working with his father for years now and we've always thought of doing something like this," dad informed.

Out of all the friends he had at work, he had to be best friends with the man who fathered Wood.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Wood," I greeted courteously, giving them both a small bow with my head.

"No need for that formality here dear," Mr Wood smiled, he had a deep voice and had an even thicker Scottish accent then Wood's. "We've actually known you since you were a toddler, but you probably don't remember us."

"Why what a fine young lady you've grown into!" Mrs Wood exclaimed and embraced me into a back crunching hug. She too had the traditional Scottish accent like the rest of the family. "Oliver don't be so rude and just stand there! Come give Audrey a hug."

Wood and I both stood in front of each other, exchanging glances of horror. Before I could do anything, a wild black beast leaped and tackled me onto ground. A slobbery wet tongue licked my entire face.

"Bad boy! Get off!" Wood ordered, pulling it away by the collar.

The dog was massive and looked a lot similar to the one the Gamekeeper - Hagrid, had. I menacingly stared at the dog's slaggy face, where strings of spit hung from it's mouth.

"Sorry 'bout that, Wrinkles can't help himself sometimes," Wood apologized, but I could tell by the look on his face he was trying hard not to laugh.

"He's a big dog," my mother said.

"Actually he was the runt of his litter," Wood replied.

"I can see why," I grumbled, heaving myself off the ground. "Excuse me, but could I please use your bathroom," I asked.

I needed to get all this dog slobber off of me badly.

"Upstairs and two doors down your left. Oliver take her bags and show her where her room is," Mrs Wood insisted.

The house was much smaller then mine, probably because it was only two story and well, not a mansion. It was a decent size for the family of three. I followed Wood into the lobby as both our parents chattered away. I was still in shock of the whole ordeal that I had to pinch myself to check. It hurt. It really hurt.

I've never seen Wood in casual attire, since he'd always wear either his Quidditch robes or school uniform but he dressed exactly how I imagined. Wearing a plain white t-shirt and loose fitted jeans which I judged as being lazy.

"How many bags did you bring?" He asked, looking at the brown bags by the umbrella rack.

"Those are my parents," I pointed out. "_Those_ are mine," I said blatantly, nodding him into direction of the staircase where about over ten bags sat.

"That's that's twice as much as your parents brought," He scoffed dubiously. "Are you planning on staying or moving in?"

"Trust me, I want to do neither," I said sadistically.

I marched half way up the staircase, waiting impatiently for Wood to haul up my bags. He struggled to lug the first one up the stairs, carelessly bumping it hard against every step.

"Careful!" I scowled. "This will probably be the only time you'll ever get close to the most expensive thing you've handled in your life. But that's unless you don't end up as a bell boy," I scolded crudely.

"Your parents are nice," He said, trying to heave up the bag up a step.

"I know," I groused, rolling my eyes to the ceiling.

"Makes me wonder how they gave birth to the anti-christ," He mumbled incoherently, making another loud bang with my bag.

I was too irritated over how my luggage was being handled to care for his immature insults. For a Quidditch player, he didn't seem all that fit as he should be.

"I **SAID** careful!" I snapped.

"I don't see you helping! Did you pack bricks in here?" He asked.

"Don't you have house elves to do this sort of stuff?" I asked in bewilderment.

"No, my parents don't believe in slavery," He answered.

"Oh, you're one of _those_ peope. It doesn't count if they like it."

"Besides, they never thought they'd have a guest with bags weighing two **bloody** hundred kilograms."

"They probably expected their son to a bit more stronger," I replied, displaying a small gape between my index finger and thumb.

"Well why don't you just carry your own damn luggage?" He protested stubbornly, coming to a halt on the middle of the staircase and folding his arms.

"I would just hate to offend your mother's hostess capability by lifting my own bags when she already offered someone else to do the job," I said pretending to sound empathetic

With a reluctant grouchy sigh, he picked up the bag once again, grumbling gibberish incoherently. Once we reached the top of the stairs, he led me down the left hallway. As we past a few doors, I couldn't help but stick my head in the room that was covered in Quidditch posters of famous players. Someone was obviously a big fan of Puddlemere United.

I heard Wood clear his throat from behind.

"May I help you with something?" He asked lewdly.

"Oh, just looking," I hummed candidly.

"As you can see, this is my room," He said.

"And that your Puddlemere partisan," I replied.

"Of course. They are the best team in the league," He pointed coarsely, like I was some sort of idiot.

"PFFT," I spat like a child. "Everybody knows the Falmouth Falcons kick ass," I scoffed with enthusiasm.

"Trust you to favor that team. They're the most violent team in the league," He jeered.

"That's because they're not full with a bunch of pansies like Puddlemere," I exclaimed.

"What did you say?" He said in a low and dangerous tone, narrowing his eyes sharply.

"Did I stutter?" I snarled, matching the intensity of his eyes with mine.

"That teams full of lousy cheaters!" He bellowed.

"Just cause we kicked your ass in '86-!"

"-Right after we kicked yours in '85-!"

"-Oh please! Everybody knows Benjy Williams was totally out of the boundary lines-!"

"-He was just lucky he didn't get hit by the Broadmoor brothers-!"

"-There Beater skills are legendary-!"

"-By legendary you mean bloody psychotic!"

"They've got guts compared to those Puddlemere pansies!"

He shot me a dark look, one that I hard never seen before.

"I dare you to repeat that," He tested menacingly.

"Pud-dle-mere pansies!" I baited.

His face turned into the matching color of his House. He looked like he was a brewing kettle ready to burst, or more like a volcano about to erupt. Sure, I shouldn't of egged him on so much and I'd probably regret it, but it was totally worth it to see a show like this.

"Is everything alright up there?" Mrs Wood called out from the bottom of the staircase.

Wood snapped out of his psychotic schizophrenic out burst, returning to the tanned face he had before and replied, "Yes mum!"

He dragged my bag further down the hallway and carelessly tossed it into an open room.

"This is your room," He said candidly.

"What did I say about handling my bags?" I scowled, rushing into the room to check my bag for any damages.

It appeared that I was only two room down from his.

"Look, I'm going to simple and straightforward now. This is my house meaning your in my territory. I don't like you and you don't like me - fine. I only ask that you respect it and me, since it looks like we're stuck with each other for the rest of the Christmas holidays I'm willing to offer you a truce," He declared.

"A truce?" I repeated impudently.

"Yes, where we both put our differences aside and try to behave more civilized," He stated.

I thought about it for a moment. It sounded like the most reasonable thing to do, but something was holding me back. My honor. I couldn't risk showing weakness in front of the enemy, even for only a little bit. I wasn't even suppose to be here! I felt like I was stuck on a deserted island and not even a tropical island either. I was stuck in sodding Scotland with sodding Wood. For once in my life, I was desperately dying to be back at school already.

"Where are my coconuts?" I out bursted like a madman.

He stared blankly at me, blinking only twice. He's probably thinking that there lost with my marbles. I quickly cleared my throat and placed my hand on my hip.

"Truce?" I scoffed. "Never. Now fetch the rest of my things before I grow anymore impatient," I ordered churlishly, whipping my hair around.

"I thought you'd say something like that. Which is why I prepared an offer you couldn't refuse," He smirked, crossing his arms leaning against the doorway.

I turned around and I could tell he was feeling deviously smug by the way he was trying to act cool. I let out cackle of amusement.

"That being?" I chortled.

"If you don't agree to a truce, I'll tell _all_ your friends where you spent your Christmas holidays," He smiled smugly.

My eyes widened in horror imagining the damage it would do to my social life. I would be the laughing stock of the Slytherin House and everyone would think I've gotten chummy with the enemy. Adrian, Miles and Julie would disown me as a friend in a heart beat.

"You wouldn't dare," I gasped dramatically.

"That's the thing - I would," He smiled. "I'd simply tell one of my friends and wait until it spread around the _whole_ school. I would make it humiliating as possible for you. I'd wave to you from across the Great Hall during lunch time, save you a seat in classes and tell you that my mother sends you her regards _every_ day."

"You have no shame do you?" I questioned.

"Not at all," He answered.

With the last ounce of dignity I had left, I mustered the strength to step forward and offer my hand.

"But this is only a _temporary_ truce," I outlined clearly. "Meaning as soon as we get back to school, we pretend that his dreadful ordeal never happened."

"Of course," He agreed.

He slapped his hand with mine, shaking it vigorously. I could feel a spark of intensity rise up my arm like electricity and quickly withdrew my hand. Before sending me one last smirk, he left for the rest of my things and I explored my room. I found a door and opened it, leading me into a bathroom. Looking around, I noticed that the toilet seat was up. I poked my head out of the corrider to see Wood come up the stairs with another bag.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat and pointed my finger at him, signalling him to come.

He rolled his eyes and followed.

"What?" He spat, standing at the door way.

Without even speaking, I pointed at the toilet.

"If I'm expected to stay here, then you're expected to show some bathroom etiquette," I said.

He let an irritated sigh and slammed the seat down.

"Happy your majesty?" He asked sarcastically.

"Somewhat content," I replied.

After all the bags had been taken to it's rooms, Wood and I went back down stairs to find our parents laughing in the living room over a glass of red wine. The room was decorated with oatmeal floral wall paper with matching coffee drapes. Furnished with old maroon leather couches that had colorful crocheted blankets draped over. It was thoroughly decorated with persian rugs. Small ornaments of dwarfs and lovable animals such as ducks, puppies and kittens were found on every table. All I could hear was the endless ticking of about ten cuckoo clocks that all ticked a different time.

"How adorable!" Mum exclaimed.

Mrs Wood noticed our presence and hastily grabbed my arm, squishing on the couch in between my parents.

"Come take a look at our Ollie when he was a baby!" She cheerfully.

Ollie? Baby photos? Maybe this stay wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

"Mum is it really necessary?" Wood asked hastily.

I could sense the panic in his voice and smiled deviously.

"What? I want to show her what I handsome boy you were," she said innocently.

I lightly chuckled at the word 'were'. Even his own mum thinks he's ugly now.

My mother flicked through the photos of the album and stopped at a page filled with pictures of a toddler. It was the younger version of Wood where he was running around joyously. In one them, he wore a red cape holding a broomstick twice his height, posing like a superhero.

"I remember those days!" Mrs Wood reminisced, pointing at the current photo I was looking at. "He would spend hours in the backyard pretending to play Quidditch with his imaginary friend Brutus."

"Mum!" Wood hissed.

"What? Everyone has an imaginary friend at that age!" She explained.

"How precious," I grinned, sending him a sadistic smile.

"You had an imaginary friend once too Audrey?" Mrs Wood asked.

"Well I don't ever recall having one," I smirked.

"That's because you were too busy eating half the time," dad laughed, giving Mr Wood a high five for his joke.

You see, my dad thought he was hilariously funny with his cheesy jokes. Let's just hope he doesn't whip out his famous camel joke.

"Look, here's a photo of my Audrey when she was younger," dad said, pulling out a photograph from his wallet. My eyes bulged out of my sockets as I looked in horror. "Chubby one she was," He said, showing Mr Wood.

"Dad!" I cried.

"Aw, you were our little pumpkin," mum cooed, kissing my forehead.

"_Little_?" Dad scoffed and I gaped my mouth feeling higly offended. "Take a look for yourself," He said, handing over the photo to Mrs Wood and her son.

"Dad no!" I begged, launching on top of him to stop.

But Mrs Wood already grabbed the photo, talking about how cute I was whilst Wood's cheeks inflated, turning red as he tried to contain his laughter. I burnt holes through him with my eyes, but it didn't scare him the least bit.

When I was younger, I had a bit of baby fat - like every other child. Okay maybe not a bit, maybe quite a lot.

"That girl couldn't keep her hands off the Chocolate Frogs," dad continued.

I shot him a glare, but he was too busy laughing about my weight problem to Mr Wood.

"To the point where we started to get worried. So we started getting her into Quidditch to lose the weight and now she's the fittest we've ever seen her!" Mum said, giving me a tight squeeze.

"Breakfast was the most important meal of the day for her. And obviously lunch and dinner too," Father joked again.

Deep down I was fuming with rage. Is it bad to want to hex your father?

"I know what you mean," Mrs Wood empathized with my mother. "When Ollie was born, the Healers said he had the most remarkable size head for his age."

It wasn't until now that I noticed "Ollie" did have quite an abnormally large head in comparison to his body. His face had turned from cheeky amusement to sour.

"I'll show you a photo of him in the bath tub," Mrs Wood insisted.

I grinned maliciously from ear to ear and Wood quickly jumped in front of his mother.

"Didn't you tell me this morning that you had to go grocery shopping?" He asked hastily.

"Oh right," she remembered. "Such a good boy I have!" She exclaimed with puckered lips, pinching his cheeks. "Audrey, would you mind helping us with the shopping?"

"No problem," I answered, standing up and walking over to the fireplace.

"Oh no, we're taking the car dear," she said, walking to the front door.

"Car?" I repeated, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

I followed Mrs Wood and her son out the front door onto there front yard. The two both approached large oddly shaped piece of metal, that rested upon four wheels. I remember Professor Quirrell showed us a few slides of these in Muggle Studies once.

"Oh, an au-to-mo-bile," I said profoundly.

Wood gave me a strange look and nodded his head.

"Mum's a Muggle born and she likes stay true to her Muggle roots," He explained.

He held out the door and I slid onto the leather seat. After slamming the door shut, he entered through the other side.

"Don't forget to do up your seat belts," Mrs Wood reminded, fidgeting with a small mirror that hung from the roof in front of her.

Seat belts? I never knew how dangerous these automobiles were for it to have belts, even the train never had belts. It took me a while to find where the seat belts where and figure out how to buckle them. The car began to reverse out of the drive way and onto the seat.

A big difference between muggles and wizards, was that out transportation was fast. This "automobile" however, was dreadfully slow. I felt light headed and dizzy. Looking out through the window only made me feel more queazy.

"You're green Audrey, you must get car sick easily. Ollie, roll down her window will you?" His mother asked.

Wood leaned towards me, reaching his hand out to me. I instantly slapped it away.

"Keep your hands to yourself," I snapped, shooting him a deadly glance.

He rolled his eyes to the roof.

"I'm trying to give you some fresh air," he sighed.

"Right," I cleared my throat and allowed him to roll down my window.

Once we arrived at the shops, one by one, we hopped out of the car towards the entrance. I had never been to a Muggle supermarket before and the whole concept of electric doors opening when a person stood in front of them baffled me.

"Come on, hurry up," Wood said, because I wouldn't move from the doorway.

"To make things quicker I've divided the shopping list, you and Audrey go together," his mother said, handing him a list.

"I'll teach you a few things about Muggle grocery stores, this is what you call a 'trolley'," he said, pulling out a trolley from the wall.

"I know what a trolley is twat, they have them at the train station," I said bitterly, with my arms crossed and a unamused expression on my face.

"Look, you're already learning," he boyishly grinned and pushed the trolley down an aisle.

Light music and out of rhythm beeps rang in my ears. I craned my neck, curiously mystified by the abundance of cans and boxes. Everything appeared so brightly colored my eyes needed to adjust.

Soon after, I grew incredibly bored waiting for Wood taking ten minutes to pick something off the shelf every three steps, repeating the same time consuming process. I was bored out of my bloody mind, I was growing insane. I rubbed my face muscles to keep them awake and active.

"Are we done yet?" I groaned. "I'm already tired of standing up."

"Then wait in here for the mean time," he said nonchalantly, patting the trolley but keeping his eyes remained on the shopping list.

I let out a long and heavy sigh to show how miserably bored I was, but he took no notice as he walked over to the opposite shelf. Hesitantly, I walked over beside the trolley and knitted my eyebrows down together, confused how I was going to approach this.

For a while, I awkwardly lifted my legs and arms without doing anything with them, trying to figure out a way to get in . I finally swung a leg over into the trolley, gripping the sides and lifted my body off the ground.

By the time I realized the trolley was tipping, it was too late for me to let go. I ended up falling hard on my back with the trolley collapsing over me, with half my body still in it. Wood turned around and rushed over to me. I didn't even bother to attempt to get up, I was too lazy and in pain.

"Careful," he said, getting ready to pick me up.

"Don't!" I snapped, slapping his hand away. "Touch me, I can get up by myself, thank you very much."

He held up his hands defensively and stood up. I threw the trolley off me and lifted it up straight along with my body.

"Here," he said, holding down the trolley for me to get in safely.

After climbing in, I brought my knees up to my chin and sat with a pout on my face.

"Haven't you ever been grocery shopping before?" He asked.

"No, we have servants to do that," I answered, staring down the long and daunting aisle.

"Of course," he mumbled, as he searched for something on one of the shelves.

I picked up a few cans from one of the shelves, reading the colorfully decorated labels.

"Why do Muggles feel the need to package everything in a can?" I asked.

"It's more efficient for them," he answered.

"Beans in can. Corn in a can. Chicken in a can? Ew," I grimaced, carelessly letting the can fall to the ground.

Wood snatched the can off the ground and shoved it into my face.

"You're acting like a child! You can't just walk in here and do whatever you like," he scowled, stacking the can back onto the shelf.

"It's not like I had much of a choice," I sulked, folding my arms over my chest. "I'm suppose to be on the back of a jet ski with a cute foreign guy who hardly knows any English, making him all the more cuter. This place is soooooooo boring," I whined, slinging my arms over the railings, pretending to be dead.

"You want fun? Fine," Wood said, he shoved the list into the front pocket of his jeans.

Gripping both hands on the handle bar, he pushed with light jog that gradually turned into a sprint. He spun it around a couple time and it became just as nauseating as the Portkey and car ride here. The childish side of me escaped and I couldn't help but laugh and throw my hands up in the air. I shifted around to face him and he stared back down at me with a sincere smile.

"Supermarkets can be fun," I said. "You're not so bad once you get that broomstick out of your ass Oliver."

I slammed my mouth shut as if I had just said a bad word to my parents. Did I just call Wood - Oliver? He stared at me dumbfound, gaping his mouth like a fish.

"Keep your eyes forward!" I ordered, quickly changing the subject to end the awkwardness.

He looked back up and his eyes widened. I turned back around and realized we were about to crash into tower of cereal boxes. I shielded my head with my arms. The trolley came to an abrupt halt, launching me forward and I felt the boxes bounce off my head.

I shoved the boxes aside and popped my head up for air, meeting the unhappy glares of Wood's mother and a store clerk.

* * *

Wood's mother dropped us both back to their house after we were kicked out of the store. As soon as we got through the door, I ran up to my room and didn't come out until dinner. I was trying to avoid Wood as much as possible after that small mishap of words. Obviously it was an "all-in-the-moment" kind of thing, but I didn't want Wood thinking that we were actually friends.

At the dinner table, I kept my head down low and silent at all times. I could feel his stare burning the top of my head, but I did my best to ignore it.

"We've got a traditional Scottish meal for you," Mr. Wood exclaimed, as Mrs Wood planted a plate packed with food.

"Smells delicious," my mother said.

"Well, my wife is famous for her amazing haggis," Mr. Wood replied.

"Oh, stop it," Mrs. Wood giggled.

"And what's haggis?" Dad asked.

"Sheep stomach," Mr. Wood answered.

"Pardon, what-what was that?" Dad stammered.

"You've never had Haggis before, eh? It's made with the finest sheep heart, liver and lungs," Mr. Wood explained.

I darted my eyes at dad, who was smiling wearily. I picked at the food and tried to eat around the... sheep parts. It's not that I was trying to offend Mrs. Wood or anything, she was a great cook - she knew how to boil the hell out the vegetables, but I couldn't bring myself to eat the haggis.

My dad and I were the last two at the table, only a clump of haggis on our plates. Mum was in the kitchen helping the Woods clean up. Both dad and I exchanged glances.

I noticed Wrinkles casually walk into the room. I called him over as quietly as I could, reluctantly patting the dog to stay. I hated animals, particularly this one. But at this moment, he was useful to me. I picked up my plate and allowed the dog to eat off it. Soon enough, the plate was wiped clean.

"I taught you better Audrey," Dad expressed disappointment.

We both quietened down to hear someone coming. Dad suddenly picked up his plate and switched it with mine.

"That's cheating!" I hissed.

Merlin, he could be a bloody baby sometimes.

"Audrey dear, you've barely touched your meal," Mr. Wood said.

"Just... savoring every moment," I said, picking a fork full of haggis and drawing it near my mouth.

"That was delicious!" Dad exclaimed, over exaggerating with his belly rubbing.

I stared at him coldly and furiously. Then a sadistic smile creeped upon my lips. I picked up dad's plate and handed it to Mr. Wood.

"Dad's too embarrassed to ask for seconds," I smiled innocently.

"Lucky for you, we have plenty left over," Mr. Wood grinned at dad.

"You do?" Dad said, dropping his face and his hand.

Mr. Wood nodded and headed back into the kitchen.

"I don't know where I went wrong with you," he said bitterly, sending me glares.

"Here Wrinkles," I whispered and called him over once more.

Once the plate was empty, I took no chances this time and walked to the kitchen, just as Mr. Wood was bringing dad a fresh plate full of haggis. As I walked back out of the kitchen, I saw dad sitting all by himself staring sadly down at the food.

"Enjoy your meal," I smirked and went upstairs.

Reaching the top of the staircase, I found Wood standing in the hallway. I pretended not to see him as I walked past into my room.

"Hey, about today-," he began.

I completely ignored him and slammed the door in his face. That was a whole can of worms I did not, under any circumstance, want to open.

* * *

I rolled over uncomfortably in my bed. My eyes flickered opened to the clock on the bed side table, it was three o'clock in the morning. I was caught between my heavenly comfort and my bursting bladder. Reluctantly, I sat up and wearily made my way to the bathroom.

I didn't want to awaken myself completely so when I got back to my bed it would be easy to fall back asleep. Incredibly tired and half asleep, I flickered the blinding light on and stumbled over to the toilet - barely noticing the items I had wiped off the sink to retain my balance.

"What the-?" I mumbled.

I fell into the toilet.

A certain twat must have forgotten to put the seat down.

Extremely pissed off and sleep deprived I howled, "WOOD!"

* * *

**Next chapter preview:**

A silence broke out in between us, as we were too busy gazing up at the stars. We both turned and glanced at each other at the same time. I followed his eyes up to the ceiling to find a small branch of mistletoe hanging right above our heads. Our eyes met again and both snapped to opposite sides like two positive ends of a magnet meeting, looking away meekly.

I am not, under any circumstance, snogging Oli-WOOD, I mean Wood. I'd rather be struck by lightening.

"Haha, mistletoe," Wood laughed inwardly.

"I know right, so stupid," I replied.

"Like we would ever-,"

"-not in a million years."

"Even if we were the last people on earth-,"

"-it would_ never_ happen."

"It's just plain _wrong_."

"_Reprehensible_."

"_Completely_."

It quickly fell into a deep silence once again.

"Mum told me it was bad luck if two people didn't, you know, under the mistletoe," I laughed, thinking the best way to end the awkwardness was with a fun fact - the more you know.

"Really?" He asked.

We both laughed and turned to each other.

"We wouldn't want that to happen..." he said.

Was he trying to-? Before I could think straight, my mouth was already moving.

"That would be terrible for the Quidditch season," I blurted out.

"Do you think we should? Incase?" He asked.

"I-I don't think it could hurt," I stammered.

I looked into his starry chestnut eyes and immediately felt the heat rush to my cheeks. The more we leaned in closer, the heavier his breathing got as they gently brushed against my lips. My heart was thumping so hard, I heard the sound of a drum beat in my ears. Our lips were only an inch apart, both hesitating to move any closer.


End file.
